Vongola Family (Naruto - KHR)
by Gghoist
Summary: La vida de Naruto no ha sido buena que digamos, dejado de lado por su familia. Solo unos que creyeron en él para salir adelante. Y Gracias a la ayuda de un bebe de traje negro, el logro dejar atrás todo y conseguir una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y conocidos. Y especialmente, confesársele al amor de su vida. Sigue esta aventura a ver a donde nos guía...
1. OBJETIVO 1

**Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: "Uzumaki Naruto"  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y, por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe de traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

* * *

 **OBJETIVO 1**

 **CONOCIENDO A MI TUTOR**

* * *

Tal y como indica el día para todos los estudiantes adolecentes. Tienen que despertarse para poder asistir a su Academia o escuela a la cual pertenezcan y/o estudien.

Nos localizamos en la ciudad de Namimori, un pueblo tranquilo en toda su mayoría del tiempo.

Ahora pasamos a un hogar en particular, una, en donde vive nuestro personaje principal: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, o como algunos de sus "amigos" lo llaman: Dame-Naru.

Se ha ganado ese "apodo" por ser un inútil en todo, no es muy bueno en deportes, sus notas están por debajo del promedio, no aprende lo explicado por los profesores, todo un perdedor.

Pero a él, no le importa como lo traten, desde muy pequeño él ha sido así, no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien que lo ayudase, pero la verdad, nadie lo ayudaba, excepto por su padrino; Jiraiya Senju y su madrina; Tsunade Senju. Los únicos que se daban cuenta de la existencia de Naruto.

Los padres del chico, no lo veían a menudo, no lo alimentaban a menudo, no lo saludaban, solo por atender a su otra hija, Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari. Al contrario de Naruto, ella posee el cabello color rojo y ojos violetas, es la mejor en las notas, buena deportista, participa en clases, si, la ídolo del Instituto, seguida de Sasagawa Kyoko, el amor platónico de Naruto.

Naruto abría sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo, cabello rubio alborotado. Se quitó la sabana que traía de cobija, se levantó para poder ir al baño.

Naruto, un chico de 16 años de edad, estatura de 1.65 m de alto, sus pasatiempos; intentar mejorar en sus notas, e intentar acercarse a su amor platónico y confesársele. Amigos; ninguno. Comida favorita; croquetas de pescado y jugo de naranja. Color favorito; blanco y negro, pero puede variar de color a amarillo y morado. Mascota; ninguno. El hacerse notar por sus padres ya paso de moda para él, ya que lo intento de todo, pero nada funciono. Personalidad; alegre, amable, respetuoso, amistoso, un poco bromista y serio cuando se lo amerita.

—(Suspiro) Esta vez, esta vez lograre mi cometido; me confesare a Kyoko-chan—Se escuchó hablar a Naruto, con una voz de pura determinación, no se iba rendir, se lo diría y vería que pasaba.

Salió y se puso su uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón de color azul marino, camisa blanca manga corta, una corbata roja y, por último, una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, de manga corta.

Se puso sus zapatos, tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación, bajo con cuidado, no quería causar problemas a su "Madre".

Uzumaki Kushina. Una mujer de cuerpo escultural, con sus 36 años de edad, sigue pareciendo como si tuviera 26, una mujer amorosa, tranquila, responsable con "toda" su familia, su mejor pasatiempo es pasar con su "única" hija. Ya que Naruto no alcanzaba el estándar adecuando para que sea notado.

Ella ya había preparado la comida y subía para hacer despertar a su hija.

Naruto solo se escondió y fue rápido al recoger un Bento y una tostada con mermelada de uva. Guardo el Bento en su maleta y se encamino a la salida.

Ya en el exterior, el día estaba perfecto, el cielo azul, nubes blancas por allí, el sol en todo su esplendor. Sí, todo un día ideal para Naruto.

—Wow, el día esta maravilloso, uh, ¿Un bebe? Oye pequeño, ¿Estás perdido? —Pregunto Naruto, viendo a un bebe con traje de esmoquin en frente de él, bueno, a bajo de él.

—Ciao—Le dijo el chiquitín.

—No deberías salir solo, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti—Le dijo Naruto.

—Y ¿Tus padres se preocupan por ti? —Le hablo el "bebe".

Naruto se sorprendió de que un bebe pudiera hablar muy bien para su edad, pero no respondió rápido a la pregunta hecha.

—… No, no se preocupan mucho por mí, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día, algún día pueda ser reconocido y tener el amor de mis padres y hermana—Naruto hablo y sonrió de forma forzada y amarga.

—No eres bueno mintiendo, Dame-Naru—Le dijo él bebe.

—Eh, si dije la verdad y… ¡No me digas Dame-Naru! —Le reprocho Naruto, señalándolo con el dedo y un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—Además, ni siquiera se tu nombre—Le hablo Naruto.

—Me llamo Reborn, el mejor Hitman de la Mafia—Le dijo el ya conocido como Reborn.

—Aja y yo soy el siguiente Jefe, ¿No? —Le hablo de forma sarcástica Naruto.

—Sí, eres el sucesor de Nono Vongola, tú ocuparas el Décimo puesto de Vongola—Le dijo Reborn.

Naruto por un momento se sorprendió, pero después se puso a reír de lo dicho por él bebe.

—Jajaja, ya enserio, no bromees, jajaja—Se carcajeaba Naruto.

Pero dejo de reírse, para luego poner una cara de dolor, ya que Reborn, lo había hecho caer al suelo, cayendo de trasero y luego, Reborn, lo tomo de la muñeca derecha y lo puso a la espalda del chico, provocando aún más dolor.

—Itte, itte, ya te creo suéltame—Naruto lagrimeaba por ambos ojos. Él bebe lo soltó y Naruto se levando aun adolorido por lo que le hizo él bebe.

—Como seguía diciendo, tú heredaras el puesto de Vongola, y yo, seré tutor para que puedas ser un buen Jefe y que lleves a Vongola a lo más alto de las otras Mafias—De dijo Reborn, Naruto se sorprendió aún más.

—Oh, pero que lindo—Dijo la recién llegada Sasagawa Kyoko, poniéndose de puntitas para ver al pequeño bebe.

—Ciao—Le dijo Reborn, viendo a la chica.

—Buenos días—Le dijo Kyoko.

—" _Oh, es Sasagawa Kyoko-chan"_ —Pensó con feliz Naruto. Pero se dio cuenta de que llegaba otra chica de otro Instituto.

—¿Este bebe es tu hermano? —Pregunto la chica, en un estado un poco mal. Ya que se cayó al suelo, cuando intentaba llegar a donde él bebe.

—Um, no, no lo es—Respondió Naruto agitando sus manos en negación.

—¿Por qué estas usando ese traje? —Le pregunto Kyoko al bebe.

—Porque estoy en la Mafia—Respondió como si nada él bebe. Naruto tenía la cara incrédula.

—La Mafia, eso es tan genial… bueno, nos vemos o llegare tarde a la escuela—Kyoko solo se levantó y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

—Ciao Ciao—Él bebe también agito su bracito en señal de despedida.

—¡También voy a llegar tarde! ¡Nos vemos! —Se despido la otra chica. Ambas se alejaban y tomaban caminos diferentes.

—Naruto, estás enamorado de esa chica, ¿Cierto? —Le hablo Reborn.

—"Esa chica" es Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, una ídolo de mi escuela—Le hablo Naruto.

—Pero la primera es tu hermana Hikari—Le dijo Reborn.

—Sí, ella es mejor en todo, mejor que yo—Le dijo en tono de tristeza Naruto.

—¿Ya te confesaste a Kyoko? —Le pregunto Reborn.

—No, como podría hacer eso y si lo hiciera, ¿Ella me aceptaría? —Hablo un poco triste Naruto.

—Nunca lo sabrás, si no lo haces con tu Última Voluntad—Le respondió Reborn.

—Ni con eso, siempre cuando estoy cerca, mi valor se va—Le hablo.

—Por esa razón te dicen Dame-Naru—Le dijo Reborn.

—Cierto… ¡Oye deja de llamarme así! Además ¿¡Como sabes todo eso!? —Le exigió Naruto, en tono molesto.

—Soy tu tutor recuerdas, además, tus ojos lo dicen todo—Le dijo Reborn, con una lupa verde en su mano y viendo a Naruto con ella.

—Ya deja de decir eso… solo aléjate de ella, si yo pudiera salir con tal linda chica, podría morir feliz… y si me confieso, sé que sería inútil. Lo sé muy bien—Dijo Naruto, mirando al suelo.

—Ese el complejo de perdedor—Le dijo Reborn.

—¡Te dije que pararas de decir eso! —Le hablo fuerte Naruto.

—Parece que llego el momento—Le dijo Reborn, la lupa se transformó en un camaleón verde.

—Eh, ¿Qué? —Le pregunto un confundido Naruto.

—Llego el momento de que mueras—Le hablo nuevamente él bebe, apuntando la pistola de color verde a Naruto.

—Eh, ¡Espera! —Intento hablar Naruto, **PUM** , la bala salió de la pistola, una bala de color rojo. En medio camino, la bala se dividió a la mitad, saliendo de ella, un rayo de color rojo.

Eso, había pegado en la frente de Naruto, el cual iba cayendo de forma lenta al suelo. Después de haber caído al suelo, todo el cuerpo de Naruto, se envolvió en un aura de color amarillo, luego, en su frente, apareció una flama de color amarillo, los ojos de Naruto tomaron un color naranja por un momento, pero después, regreso a su color natural.

—¡RE-BORN! —Se levantó de golpe Naruto, su ropa había desaparecido, quedando solo en bóxer cafés.

—Me confesare a Kyoko-chan con mi Última Voluntad ¿¡Donde esta Kyoko-chan!?—Luego, Naruto salió corriendo como nunca lo haya hecho.

Reborn, en su rostro, había una sonrisa al principio, pero luego, se puso serio, pudo ver en los ojos de Naruto, un color naranja por unos milisegundos, no sabía explicarlo muy bien, pero Naruto, se parecía demasiado a Vongola Primo; Giotto. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue, que las primeras palabras de Naruto, no fueron habladas de forma fuerte, sino de forma seria.

Naruto iba corriendo rápidamente, diviso al frente a Kyoko, la chica volteo ya que escuchaba un grito. Naruto pasó de largo.

—Eso era…—Hablo Kyoko.

—Hola—Escucho Kyoko a su izquierda, ella giro y se encontró a un chico pelinegro, ojos negros, algo envuelto en su espalda, como si fue un bate, y el mismo uniforme masculino de Namimori.

—Sasuke-senpai…—Le hablo Kyoko.

Naruto seguía corriendo.

—¡Me pase a Kyoko-chan! ¡Un callejón sin salida! —Vio delante de él, una pared de un edificio, el solo salto a la pared y dio una voltereta, cayendo de pie al suelo y agrietándolo al igual que la pared. De nuevo reanudo su corrida.

—¡Hoy mis puñetazos están asombrosos! —Hablo un chico peliplata, con una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, llevaba envuelta sus dos brazos en vendas, y dando golpes de boxeo al aire.

A lo lejos, diviso a un chico que iba corriendo como loco, pero vio a su derecha una camioneta.

—¡Oye ten cuidado! —Intento advertir el chico, pero el otro ya había llegado y choco con el camión, el chico salió volando tras el choque, el peliplata se desconcertó, ya que el chico desapareció.

—¡Esto… no… me detendrá! —Decía Naruto, apoyándose de donde podía para no caer al suelo. Del cielo, diviso a Kyoko, junto a otro chico.

Kyoko giro al cielo a ver que era ese grito.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Sasuke, viendo al cielo, **PUM** , alguien cayó del cielo e hizo un estruendo fuerte, Sasuke salió volando hasta cruzar el muro del Instituto, pero fue agarrado a tiempo por un chico con traje de beisbolista.

—Buena atrapada—Dijo un estudiante.

—Tal y como se esperaba del mejor beisbolista del Instituto—Hablo otro.

—¡Kyaaa, Yamamoto-kun! —Una chica fue la que dijo eso.

—¡Takeshi! —Otra fan, dijo su nombre.

—Uh, ¿Ese no es el chico que va en mi clase? —Se preguntó para sí mismo, viendo a Naruto en bóxer.

—El chico loco de hace rato…—Dijo el recién llegado peliplata de hace rato.

—¡Sasagawa Kyoko…! —Dijo Naruto, señalando a Kyoko con el dedo.

—¡Por favor sal conmigo! —Dijo finalmente el chico.

Kyoko se desconcertó un poco, pero bajo su mirada y vio que el chico solo estaba en bóxer.

—¡Kyaa! —Y la chica, salió corriendo al interior del Instituto.

Naruto la veía desconcertado por como reacciono la chica.

—Bastardo… no bromees, pervertido—Sasuke, le dio un golpe en el rostro y lo mando al suelo, luego solo ingreso al Instituto.

—"Oh, me acabo de confesar en frente de todos… y como luzco ahora, parezco un pervertido" ¿Qué me sucedió? —Se preguntó al final.

—Eso fue gracias a la "Bala de la Última Voluntad"—Dijo una voz en el cielo. Del cielo, caía Reborn con un paracaídas de color verde, en sus brazos traía el nuevo uniforme de Naruto y su maleta.

—¡Reborn! —Le hablo Naruto.

Él bebe solo cayó al suelo, el paracaídas se transformó en el camaleón verde.

—Esta es la "Bala de la Última Voluntad". Una persona disparada por esta, revivirá con la Última Voluntad—Le estaba explicando Reborn.

—¿Nani? —Naruto tenía su rostro en total confusión.

—La base de la resurrección es si tú tienes algún remordimiento cuando mueres. El tiempo de la Última Voluntad solo es de 5 minutos, pasado el tiempo, regresas al estado normal—Termino de hablar Naruto.

—Ahhh, ahora todos creerán que soy un pervertido, incluso Kyoko-chan lo cree—Se lamentaba Naruto.

—No es para tanto—Le dijo Reborn.

—Callateee~—Naruto tomo a Reborn de los cachetes y lo estiro. Reborn preparo un puñetazo para la mejilla de Naruto, pero este reacciono y lo esquivo, pero no conto con otro puñetazo por su derecha.

—Eso duele… pero cuando choque con el camión no dolió—Se quejó un poco Naruto.

—Eso fue porque estaban en el estado Ultima Voluntad… todos tus sentidos se apagan… y déjame decirte que tienes buenos reflejos, pero no los desarrollas al máximo—Le dijo Reborn.

—Gracias por la información, eso es lo que me hace sentir un poco mejor… pero yo soy el que esta humillado ahora—Se quejaba Naruto en el suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —Pregunto un chico con el uniforme del Instituto, solo que, sin la chaqueta, de mirada seria y amenazante.

Naruto se desconcertó un poco.

—Las clases han empezado ya—Le informo.

—¿Hibari Kyōya-san del comité disciplinario? —Pregunto Naruto en un estado entre miedo y serio.

—El comité disciplinario no puede pasar por alto algo como esto—Hibari, se preparaba para seguir hablando, pero Naruto se adelantó.

—¡Lo siento! No volverá a pasar—Y solo se fue corriendo al interior del Instituto. Hibari solo lo siguió con la mirada, Naruto solo lo vio por arriba del hombro, Hibari dio una sonrisa pequeña, y Naruto igual.

Hibari tenía que poner en su lugar a Naruto y ambos, sabían el como lo hacían: Golpes.

Reborn vio la sonrisa de ambos, él también sonrió por lo bajo con sus labios.

Naruto estaba en la entrada a su salón 1-A, estaba avergonzado, escuchaba lo que hablaban sus demás compañeros: "El que andaba en ropa interior", "¿El que se confesó a Kyoko-chan?", "Ella no aceptaría a Dame-Naru, ¿Verdad Kyoko?", "Claro, después de todo es Dame-Naru".

—" _Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, no podre ver a Kyoko-chan a la cara después de esto"_ —Se lamentaba Naruto en su mente.

—Oye, Naruto… el Capital Sasuke dice que quiere pelear contra ti durante el descanso de la tarde en el Gimnasio—Le informo un chico rellenito a Naruto.

—Eh, ¿¡Que!? —Se preguntaba un asustado Naruto. Pero nadie percibió el rostro serio que ponía por unos instantes.

—Sasuke-senpai dice que se quiere vengar por el insulto que recibiste, Kyoko—Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

—¡Dice que no perdonara a nadie que te haga llorar! —Le dedico una sonrisa.

—Bien por ti, Kyoko—Le hablo otra amiga.

—Q-Que, nosotros solo estamos en el mismo comité—Le informo nerviosa la chica de cabello castaño anaranjado.

—Sí, si, como sea, el descanso en la tarde será divertido—Termino de hablar su otra amiga.

Pasando todo eso, ya concluyeron las primeras clases. Ahora, todos los alumnos estaban en el Gimnasio del Instituto.

Sasuke estaba vestido con el traje blanco, más un tipo de armadura color café y unos guates de boxeo del mismo color.

Todos los alumnos estaban seguros de que el chico huiría sin más que hacer.

Hasta su hermana Hikari lo sabía, él era nada más que un estorbo para ella y sus padres.

Excepto uno; Hibari, él sabía que el chico vendría, y le daría una paliza a Sasuke.

Naruto estaba parado en frente de la puerta para entrar al Gimnasio, esta serio, no estaba nervioso ni nada.

 **Inizia Flashback.**

—Ya deja de poner esa fachada de niño tonto, acepta lo que eres por un momento—Le dijo Reborn a Naruto, el cual intenta pasarlo para poder salir de la escuela.

—N-No sé de qué hablas—Se justificaba Naruto.

—Así, pues eh investigado un poco de tu vida y pues resulta que has peleado con Hibari Kyōya, sabes boxeo, tu inteligencia sobrepasa a todos aquí, incluida tu hermana, eres atlético, pero no lo demuestras, eres participativo, pero no participas, fuiste entrenado por Jiraiya Senju, líder externo y educado por Tsunade Senju, esposa de Jiraiya… pero no lo demuestras—Termino de hablar Reborn, su rostro está absolutamente serio, este chico escondía mucho más de lo que parecía.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Pregunto un poco sorprendido Naruto.

—Soy tu tutor, ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo Reborn, sonriendo un poco.

—(Suspiro) Solo será esta vez, pero regresare a como era antes después de que termine la pelea, ¿Ok? —Hablo Naruto, Reborn solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego—Luego, Reborn desapareció en esa entrada secreta del patio trasero de la escuela.

 **Estremità Flashback**

—¿Líder externo? —Pregunto Naruto, a nadie en especial. Pero sacudió su cabeza y entro con su rostro aterrado.

—¿Así que decidiste venir? Pues déjame decirte que no saldrás entero de aquí… si logras darme un golpe ganas, pero si no me golpeas, yo te golpeare, el premio será… ¡Sasagawa Kyoko! —Hablo de forma arrogante Sasuke.

—¿P-Premio? —Pregunto una molesta Kyoko.

—Comencemos, Uzumaki—Le dijo Sasuke, con una espada de Bambú.

—¡Naruto! —Takeshi, le lanzo una espada de Bambú a Naruto, el cual no lo pudo agarrar bien.

—¡Empiecen! —El árbitro dio inicio a la pelea.

Sasuke salió corriendo en contra de Naruto, el cual estaba con la cara asustada, intento bloquearlo, pero el golpe vertical que recibió de la otra espada de bambú fue fuerte, dejándolo indefenso en el suelo, el solo se levantó con el rostro asustado y empezó a correr.

Todos veían esto con cara de decepción, Dame-Naru, seria siempre Dame-Naru.

Kyoko veía de forma preocupada a Naruto, a Hikari ni le importaba, solo veía el de como su tonto hermano corría por su vida.

Sasuke con la espada de bambú, hizo caer a Naruto al suelo de madera, luego lo apunto con la espada, para luego alzarla al aire, pero:

—¡Uzumaki-kun, esfuérzate! —Le dijo Kyoko.

—¿K-Kyoko-chan? —Naruto parecía confundido, pero decidió que ahora era el momento.

Reborn estaba en las gradas, viendo del como Naruto se preparaba para ponerse serio con esta pelea.

Naruto se levantó y corrió a coger su espada de bambú, Sasuke lo siguió pensando que escaparía, pero vio que tomo su espada.

—¿Estás listo para perder? —Pregunto Sasuke, con tono arrogante.

—Espero me perdones por lo que va a pasar—Hablo suavemente Naruto, listo para arremeter con el chico pelinegro.

Todos se habían desconcertado por lo dicho por Naruto, Hibari se acercó más a donde los estudiantes, quedando al frente de todos, viendo el de cómo iba a dejar Naruto a Sasuke.

Reborn estaba atento con lo que iba hacer Naruto, pero sonrió, ya que el chico pelinegro, sufriría un poco.

—Deja de decir to… ¡Ugh! —No termino de hablar, ya que sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho, giro su vista y vio la espada de bambú en su hombro, le dolía, al parecer había sido fracturado, según el pensamiento de Sasuke.

—¡Me las pagaras! —Tomo su espada con su brazo izquierdo y arremetió en contra de Naruto.

El chico solo esquivaba con gracia las estocadas furiosas que le lanzaba Sasuke, Naruto dejó caer la espada de bambú, se agacho y vario el piso con su pierna derecha, Sasuke perdió el equilibrio iba cayendo en cámara lenta, pero Naruto le dio una patada en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, rompiendo la armadura y lanzando al pelinegro a chocar contra la pared de madera.

Sasuke quedo inconsciente en ese mismo instante, Naruto solo miraba al suelo, no estaba feliz por haber herido a su compañero, pero ese era el único método que él conocía para arreglar las cosas, claro después de haber tratado de hablar de la manera más civilizada posible.

Hibari salió del Gimnasio con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Reborn estaba serio, eso nunca lo había visto venir de Naruto, pero sonrió sabiendo que el chico era fuerte, pero faltaba hacer algo con esa amabilidad y miedo.

—E-E-Eso… ¡No sé qué paso, pero estuvo de locos! —Hablo un estudiante. Luego otros aplaudieron el de como Naruto logro vencer a Sasuke, el líder del Club de Kendo.

—¡Eso estuvo extremo! —Dijo Sasagawa Ryohei.

—Naruto, eso estuvo genial—Hablo Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Uzumaki-kun—Hablo Kyoko en frente de Naruto.

—K-Kyoko-chan…—Hablo de forma nerviosa Naruto.

—Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Mis amigos me dijeron muchas cosas que no sabía si reírme o no—Kyoko miraba el suelo de manera avergonzada. A Naruto se le bajo el ánimo escuchar eso de Kyoko.

—" _(Suspiro) Ella piensa que mi confesión fue un juego…"_ —Su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

—Eres increíble. No eres como los otros chicos. ¿Está bien si te llamo Naruto-kun desde ahora? —Pregunto al final Kyoko. Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por la chica.

—¡P-Por supuesto! —Dijo Naruto. Y mentalmente agradeció al bebe de esmoquin negro, al parecer si tenía sus ventajas tener un tutor que conozca todo acerca de él.

En la entrada al Gimnasio, estaba un chico peli plateado, todo su caballo caído que le llega hasta los hombros, de brazos cruzados.

—Así que él es el candidato a Jefe de la Décima Generación Vongola, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto—Hablo el chico de forma seria.

Pasando todo esto, nos encontramos en la vivienda de Naruto, una casa de dos pisos, 3 dormitorios, una cocina, una sala, un baño con ducha y todo, un corredor y un jardín trasero

—¡Ya deja de decir eso Reborn, yo no acepte ser el Jefe de la Décima Generación Vongola o lo que sea! —Casi grito Naruto, al bebe que estaba en frente de él.

Reborn ya se había presentado a los padres del chico y no le gusto la negligencia que el sufría, pero dejaría eso para después. La hermana del chico, una niña mimada, arrogante, no exageradamente, pero superior en todo sentido ante Naruto. Pero eso cambiaria con el allí presente.

—Pues aquí lo dice… ya que heredaste la sangre Vongola, eres el siguiente en toda la rama de la familia—Reborn le dio un papel en el cual estaban los nombres de los anteriores Jefes de Vongola.

Reborn ya se había vestido su piyama ya listo para dormir, se subió a la cama de Naruto y se cobijó el cuerpo.

—Oye, yo duermo allí—Se quejó Naruto, e iba ir a levantarlo, pero vio el perímetro y vio un alambre activador de granada.

—¿¡Que has hecho!? —Pregunto alterado el chico al ver semejantes trampas.

—Olvide decirte, si me molestas cuando duermo esas granadas explotaran…—Después, a Reborn, le salió una burbuja, señal de que estaba durmiendo.

—¿¡Duerme con los ojos abiertos!?—Para Naruto no había día más extraño que le haya sucedido en toda su vida.

El chico solo acepto eso resignado, así que, como faltaba mucho para que él duerma, por lo menos intentaba hacer su tarea, claro que él podía hacerlo sin ningún problema todos los ejercicios, pero él prefería hacerlos unos buenos y otros mal, para que siga su fachada de chico inútil.

Después de dos horas y de haber cenado con sus padres y hermana, Naruto solo se ducho se cepillo los dientes y se fue a su cuarto, solo tendió unas sábanas en el suelo y se recostó allí.

—" _Espero que días como este no se repitan"_ —Pensó Naruto, deseando que esto no se volviera a repetir.

Solo cerró los ojos y se durmió, listo para el siguiente día de dolor que le esperaba.

* * *

Espero y les guste el Capitulo, no lo puedo llamar prologo por qué no lo es, y bueno, aquí Naruto será el personaje principal, es una adaptación a Tsunayoshi Sawada, es como decir, Naruto es el, pero con diferentes personalidades cuando es necesario.

No habrá Harem, aquí será un Naruto x Kyoko, pero eso se verá al final de toda la trama del FF, seguirá como en el anime, pero con distintas cosas cambiadas.

Aclaro también de que Jiraiya y Tsunade son esposos. También que algunos personajes serán reemplazados. Jiraiya es el Jefe externo de Vongola y el eligió a Naruto como el líder de la Décima Generación.

.  
.

Bueno cualquier duda, critica, ayuda. Comenten y espero que reciba buenas críticas, recuerden, sus comentarios son mi todo, si me baja la autoestima será por comentarios verdaderos. Pero no se preocupen, para eso es mejor no rendirse y seguir con lo que te gusta.

Ahora si me despido y que disfruten de la vida y el Capitulo.

¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!


	2. OBJETIVO 2

**Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: "Uzumaki Naruto"  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la escritura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

* * *

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y, por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe de traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OBJETIVO 2**

 **PUÑOS, PATADAS Y DINAMITA**

* * *

—Ciao, les habla el mejor Hitman de la Mafia; Reborn, después de mi llegada a la vivienda del Décimo Vongola; Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, pues me la eh pasado intentando despertarlo, ya que llego la mañana a la cual debe asistir a la Escuela… así que seguiré el método que eh seguido con los otros Jefes Vongola…—Reborn, estaba vestido con un traje de doctor y en sus manos tenía las dos planchas del desfibrilador.

—¡Itte, itte…! ufff…—Naruto despertó con su cabello más erizado que nunca, su cara estaba envuelta en un color negro, su piyama estaba un poco quemada y Reborn estaba de espalda, sosteniendo las planchas.

—¡Reborn! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunto Naruto, expulsando humo de su boca.

—Oh, despertaste, me alegro… con otros que probé este método no volvían a despertar…—Reborn tenía una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

—Es porque fallecieron…—Respondió Naruto con un poco de miedo y pesar a los otros que hayan caído en los actos del pequeño Hitman.

—Bueno Naruto… date prisa o llegaras tarde a la Escuela…—Reborn ya estaba con su esmoquin negro de siempre.

—¿Eh? ¡Ehhh! —Naruto vio el reloj y este estaba en las 7:40, 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

—Tu desayuno esperara en la cocina… yo me encargare de eso—Reborn le informo a Naruto, el cual ya estaba dándose una ducha.

 **10 minutos después**

Naruto ya estaba vestido con su uniformo de la Escuela Namimori, y estaba en el comedor comiendo un poco de arroz con curri.

—No soy buen cocinero, pero le pedí de favor a Kushina-san de que me ayudara—Reborn hablo comiendo un poco de la comida hecha por él.

—Arigatō Reborn…—Agradeció el chico, comiendo lo más rápido y bebiendo el jugo a una velocidad increíble.

Reborn estaba comparando las similitudes con Primo Vongola y Decimo Vongola, prácticamente son idénticos, cabello rubio alborotado, los ojos si eran otra cosa, comprensión, la misma, actitud, allí si tenían diferencias. Primo era frio y demás cosas, Naruto es, inteligente, atlético, comprensivo, cálido, pero todo eso no lo demuestra por la simple razón de que no quiere.

Pero él se encargaría de hacer salir a ese Naruto interior.

—¡Adiós Reborn! —Naruto salió corriendo con una tostada en su boca.

Él bebe solo sonrió por lo bajo, viendo a Kushina, la cual en ningún momento le prestó atención a su otro hijo, dejo su sonrisa y puso una cara seria. El Décimo si tenía una vida cruel, tal vez por esa razón es así de tonto y débil, si tuviera el amor de sus padres, todo sería diferente.

—¿Qué de malo tiene su hijo? —Pregunto él bebe a la mujer pelirroja.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, Reborn-chan—La pelirroja dejo de picar algunos vegetales, para prestar atención al bebe de esmoquin.

—¿Qué de malo tiene Naruto? No entiendo del porque no se despidió de él—Reborn no se fue por juegos, a él siempre le ha gustado ser directo con las personas.

—Eso… es que estaba ocupada picando las zanahorias—Respondió la mujer.

—Pero cuando su hija se fue, usted estaba lavando el arroz y aun así se despidió de ella, además de decirle que se esfuerce mucho… ¿Por qué no con Naruto? —Reborn estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Es que Hikari-chan es inteligente, amable y educada… Naruto no lo ha demostrado, siempre viene con notas por debajo del promedio, dicen que es un maleducado y eso no me gusta para nada—La mujer parecía enojada cuando hablo de la actitud del chico rubio.

—Y si le dijera que Naruto es más inteligente, amable y educado que su hija ¿Qué haría? —A Reborn le faltaba muy poco para explotar, pero se estaba calmando poco a poco.

—Pues eso me haría sentir muy orgullosa… pero eso es imposible, el nunca-…—Callo, ya que Reborn se adelantó.

—Pues entonces yo hare que llegue a esa expectativa… pero no para que ustedes lo adoren y se sientan orgullosos, no para que se arrepientan, no para que le digan "hijo" … sino para que él sea un buen Jefe de la Mafia—A Reborn no le importaba mucho el del como reaccionaria la mujer, después de todo, lo que diga un "bebe" es solo bromas. Según lo pensaban las personas que lo escuchaban y que no tenía relación con la Mafia.

Reborn solo salió del comedor, dejando atrás a la mujer, la cual solo negó con la cabeza a las "bromas" hechas por él bebe, pero muy dentro de ella, sentía cierta tristeza por su hijo.

—Creo que es hora de que Naruto, salga de aquí, no puede ser posible que se desarrolle en este ámbito… pediré una casa para el chico en el centro de la ciudad… Nono Vongola y Jiraiya tiene que escuchar esto—Reborn ya planeo el destino de Naruto, el no avanzaría mucho si se quedaba aquí con esta "familia", es mejor dejarlos que ellos progresen por su cuenta y el chico por la suya.

 **Con Naruto**

El chico trato de esquivar una estocada con una tonfa, pero no logro hacerlo y recibió el golpe en el medio de sus costillas.

El chico rubio choco con la pared de concreto y escupió un poco de saliva, se levantó con dificultad, su mano derecha estaba en medio de sus costillas, tomándolo por el dolor.

—Por- arg… Hibari-san… detente…—Naruto escupió algo de sangre.

—Sabes que no hemos tenido una pelea por un tiempo y ya me harté de los herbívoros de la Academia, si tu no peleas… ¡Te golpeare hasta la muerte! —Hibari no se iba con juegos en este momento.

Naruto conocía muy bien al chico, y era capaz de dejarlo sangrando allí a su suerte, pero él no quería pelear, no ahora, porque si no llegaría tarde a la Escuela.

Su uniforme estaba un poco sucio y rasgado por los golpes que no pudo esquivar de las tonfas de su agresor.

Naruto se agacho justo a tiempo, para dejar pasar a un tonfa a la pared, pero Hibari siempre fue rápido y siguió con los golpes de lado a lado.

Naruto tenía el rostro un poco sucio, pero estaba serio, Hibari sonrió un poco por ver la expresión de su "rival" ahora sí sería interesante.

Hibari salto, ya que tenía que esquivar un barrido de parte de Naruto, el pelinegro corrió en contra del rubio, este abrió sus palmas en forma de golpe, y arremetió en contra del pelinegro.

Naruto usaba un estilo de palma abierta, que es muy efectivo para los golpes internos de su adversario, ya que sentiría un dolor agudo temporal, pero doloroso.

Hibari bloqueaba los golpes con su tonfas, pero sonrió, de sus tonfas salieron unas púas, las cuales le hicieron heridas en las palmas del rubio.

—No creíste que sería fácil ¿O sí? —Hibari sonrió por ver la expresión de dolor de su rival.

Naruto solo puso cara de dolor, pero lo dejo pasar y siguió con el mismo movimiento de manos.

A una velocidad sorprendente, Naruto le daba golpes en casi todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, el cual ponía muecas de dolor y apretaba los dientes. Cayó al suelo de forma pesada, levantando algo de polvo en el proceso.

Naruto miraba de manera fría a Hibari, pero no dejo de hacerlo, ya que el pelinegro se empezó a levantar de forma lenta.

Sin aviso alguno, Hibari empezó a dar golpes con sus tonfas, pero ahora era a una velocidad sumamente rápida, Naruto podía ver y bloquear algunos de los golpes, su uniforme estaba un poco más desgarrado que antes.

Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás, con sus palmas golpeaba a Hibari, el cual apretaba los dientes al igual que el rubio. Los golpes de ambos se volvieron un poco más lentos de lo habitual, la alarma había sonado hace ya 10 minutos y ellos aún seguían en lo suyo.

—¡Arg…! —Hibari salió volando tras recibir un golpe de palma en su torso y caer al suelo con mayor pesadez que la anterior.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, tomando su brazo derecho con fuerza, ya que allí Hibari lo había golpeado con más fuerza.

—¿Y-Y-Ya… t-t-tu vis-viste su-sufi-suficiente? —Pregunto Naruto a Hibari, el cual se levantó con mucha dificultad.

—¿Y t-t-t-tu? —Hibari se pudo sentar en el suelo, con una mano en su torso y aun apretar sus dientes con sumo dolor.

—Jejeje…—Naruto sonrió con dificultad y Hibari también.

Naruto se levantó con dificulta y se acercó tambaleante a Hibari. Naruto le extendió la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha estaba hecho un palo que no se movía, Hibari sonrió por el acto de su "rival" el extendió su mano y Naruto le ayudo a pararse.

Ambos cruzaron los brazos por encima de los hombros y caminaron a coger sus pertenencias, Naruto su maleta y Hibari su chaqueta y tonfas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar a la entrada de la Escuela, hacía ya 30 minutos que las clases habían empezado.

—¡Presidente! —Un tipo con un peinado hacia delante, se acercó a donde estaban Hibari y Naruto.

Pudo distinguir las heridas de ambos en todo el cuerpo, llamo a más chicos del mismo peinado. Los dos chicos heridos fueron llevados hasta la enfermería.

 **Hora del receso**

Naruto estaba saliendo de la enfermería con algunas vendas en todo su cuerpo, caminaba algo cojo pero normal, aun le dolía el cuerpo por lo que paso en la mañana, Hibari era una bestia cuando era la hora de pelear con él, Naruto se contuvo lo suficiente como para no herir a su amigo/rival de más.

Hibari aún seguía en la cama, pero se repondría para la siguiente ronda de golpes con el rubio.

—Así que a eso te dedicas—Una voz infantil sonó en algún lugar del pasillo desolado por el cual iba Naruto.

—¡Reborn! —Naruto se sorprendió al ver como de una pared se abrió un tipo de ascensor y de él salió Reborn.

—Ciao…—Saludo Reborn con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto un poco más calmado el rubio.

—Soy tu tutor, te sigo a todas partes, además te tengo una información que dar…—Le dijo él bebe.

—¿Cuál es la información? —Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

—Pues te mudas de casa—Le dijo sin rodeos él bebe.

—¿¡QUEEE!? —El rubio pego el grito al cielo.

—Ya lo discutí con tu madre, ya que no puedes progresar con esa "familia" te iras de allí y te establecerás como chico independiente—Reborn le dijo de forma seria, para demostrar que esto que le estaba diciendo, no era ningún juego ni nada por el estilo.

—Pe-Pero… yo no puedo… dejaría solo a mis pa… ¡ugh! —Naruto recibió una patada en el estómago que le saco todo el aire.

—Deja de acerté ilusiones tú mismo, que acaso no entiendes que ellos no te notan, si te notan solo es para decirte "Hola" solo eso… crees que con decirte solo eso y no tu nombre arreglaran las cosas, madura por una vez en tu vida, abre los ojos, rompe esa ceguera de una vez—Reborn le hablo de manera seria al chico.

Naruto bajo la mirada y su cabello le cubrió sus ojos.

—Pero… siempre eh tenido la certeza de que, si hago algún logro, ellos me notaran y me querrán, siempre eh querido que me digan "Estoy orgulloso/a de ti, Naruto" pero nada de eso… tal vez tengas razón… es hora de madurar… Reborn—Naruto hablo con seriedad, pero sonrió al final, dando a conocer que estaba con él bebe en todo, pero eso no indicaba que perdería la esperanza de que su familia lo note, solo esperaba que no sea tarde cuando eso pase.

—También veo que tienes buenas habilidades para la pelea de puño abierto, bien por ti, pero necesitas trabajar más en tus reflejos y velocidades de reacción a los golpes de tu rival… Hibari Kyōya muestra habilidades que están a la par de ti… investigare más… mientras toma esto… es tu almuerzo—Reborn pensó un poco, luego le dio un Bento a Naruto y se fue por donde vino.

El chico quedo un poco desorientado por la forma de aparecer y desaparecer de su tutor, había veces que se vestía con un traje de arbusto y se escondía entre la "naturaleza", había veces que le sacaba una risa pequeña, la forma de hablar, la forma de expresarse, el chico no veía a Reborn como su tutor, sino como a uno de sus amigos, amigos por el cual el daría su propia vida, no le importaba mucha la suya, no es que quisiera morirse ni nada por el estilo, solo que estaba un poco cansado de esta farsa de vida, pero Reborn le estaba empezando a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y llegaría el día en el cual, él, ya no necesitaría el amor de sus padres, ni su mísero perdón.

—Arigatō, Reborn—Naruto solo salió a comer su Bento al salón de clases.

 **10 minutos después**

Naruto está sumamente incomodo, todos lo miraba de manera sorpresiva a, escucharon del sensei que él estaba en la enfermería, pero no sabían la razón del porqué. Pues ahora todos estaban viendo el por qué el chico estaba en la enfermería.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Yamamoto Takeshi, viendo de manera preocupada a su amigo. Él en un principio no veía a Naruto como su amigo, en el mismo salón, las mismas bajas notas, pero ahora se acerca más a él, quiere formar una amistad con el chico, ya que ve que es de buen corazón y comprensivo con los demás.

—¿Eh? Yamamoto Takeshi-san… no me pasó nada, solo me caí de las escaleras cuando intente llegar al salón y me resbale en medio acto por estar corriendo rápido—Naruto rio con nerviosismo. No sabía desde cuando Yamamoto le empezó a ver a él como Naruto y no como Dame-Naru, pero le agradaba el chico pelinegro, su sonrisa siempre está, aunque sean en momentos pesados y problemáticos, para el todo era divertido de cierto modo.

—Que mal, te íbamos a pedir que jugaras con nosotros Voleibol en el receso de salida contra los de 2-A—Le dijo el pelinegro al chico rubio.

—Jugare… esto no es nada, mira, me puedo mover bien…—Naruto movió los brazos y salto algunas veces, dando señal de que estaba bien.

La sonrisa de Naruto estaba marcada por una mueca enorme de dolor, pero sabía ocultarlo muy bien a su público.

—Naruto-kun… no te esfuerces mucho—Le dijo Kyoko al chico, Naruto solo asintió y le sonrió a la chica.

—¡Hiii! —Naruto se asustó al ser empujado al suelo. Levanta la vista y ve a un chico peli-plateado mirándolo de forma amenazante, Naruto se sintió intimidado por esa mirada.

—Tch…—Luego solo se alejó de la vista de todos.

—Gokudera Hayato… es el nuevo estudiante que fue transferido desde Italia… acaso lo conoces ¿Naruto? —Pregunto Takeshi al chico rubio.

—N-No, no lo he visto en ningún lado…—Naruto solo dijo eso, ya que en realidad nunca lo conoció, pero algo le decía que Reborn estaba relacionado con esto.

 **Receso se salida**

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el Gimnasio de la Escuela Namimori, aquí se iba a llevar a cabo el juego entre el salón 1-B y 2-A.

—Vamos chicos, esfuércense—Alentaron algunas chicas a sus respectivos compañeros.

—Vamos Naruto, tu eres nuestra llave de la victoria—Le hablo Yamamoto a Naruto, el cual puso cara de sorprendido.

—Así es, muéstranos las habilidades que mostraste cuando peleaste con Sasuke-senpai—Un compañero de juego también le alentó.

—Sí, eres nuestro as bajo la manga—Otro más lo alentó.

—Minna… ¡Hai, hare lo que pueda! —Naruto sonrió de forma segura. Sus compañeros también sonrieron por ese hecho, claro menos uno no sonrió, ese era Gokudera Hayato.

Naruto dio un paso atrás por inercia, aun no le tenía plena confianza al peliplata.

—Si ya están listo para empezar el juego… ¡Doy por iniciado el primer encuentro! —El sensei dio la orden de empezar primer encuentro del partido.

Reborn no ayudaría en este caso, ya que vio la determinación en las palabras y mirada de Naruto. Sonrió de medio lado y guardo un arma francotirador, que resultó ser León, el camaleón verde.

Hibari le había dicho al sensei que empezara el partido, el sensei se había intimidado por la voz y cara de seriedad del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

Hibari estaba vendado por la parte interior de su ropa, por esa razón no se podía ver las vendas que cargaba, pero si algunas que lleva en las manos.

Naruto en cambio ahora que estaba solo con una camisa manga corta y pantalones azules, se le podía ver las vendas casi en la mayoría de sus brazos, por allí algunos moretones sobresalían.

Kyoko se preocupó por el estado de Naruto, como podía participar en el juego si esta de ese modo, algunos de sus compañeros también tuvieron esos pensamientos, pero lo desecharon, ya que había iniciado el juego.

Hikari por otra parte, solo miraba el juego de manera aburrida, pero le llamaba la atención de que Naruto estuviera vendado, soltó una carcajada sonora, pero no fue escuchada por el bullicio que había en ese momento. Le parecía gracioso ver a su tonto hermano en ese estado, ya se imaginaba a un brabucón de la calle golpeándolo sin piedad.

Naruto logro dar un pase a Yamamoto, el cual aprovecho y dio un gancho alto al otro lado, sonó el silbato de que se hizo un punto, gritaron y aplaudieron al anotar el punto para ellos mismos, pero el juego aun no terminaba.

—¡Ugh…! —Naruto dio un salto y lanzo la pelota al otro extremo, pero fue recibido por el estudiante rival, él lo lanzo, los compañeros del rubio cubrieron el tiro, Naruto ya estaba listo para el pase que se le venía a él. **PUM** , un sonoro golpe de mano sonó, Naruto había anotado otro punto para su salón.

 **Una hora después**

—¡Se acabó el juego… ganador… salón 1-B! —Anuncio el sensei al público, los del salón 1-B gritaron y aplaudieron por su logro, más a los estudiantes que los representaron.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo de sus costillas, le dolía un poco, pero no era tan grave.

—¿Estas bien, Naruto? —Pregunto Yamamoto, viendo el estado del chico.

—Cla-Claro, solo algo cansado…—Yamamoto no era tan ingenuo para creerse eso del chico, pero no quería tener problemas con su reciente amistad, así que solo le ayudo a levantarse e ir a celebrar con los demás compañeros.

 **10 minutos más tarde**

Naruto estaba corriendo por su vida, ya que dé tras de él venía Gokudera Hayato, con unas dinamitas en sus manos. BUM, exploto una dinamita cerca de él, por suerte él iba en zigzag y las dinamitas no acertaban a él.

—Veo que ya se conocen—Se escuchó una voz, voz que Naruto y Hayato reconocieron.

—¡Reborn/Reborn-san! —Naruto y Hayato dijeron el nombre del chiquitín que salió de un árbol que estaba en la parte trasera de la Escuela.

—Ciao… ya conoces a Gokudera Hayato, el Hombre Bomba, es una bomba de tiempo andante… y es uno de los elegidos para el puesto de Décimo Vongola—Le informo Reborn al chico rubio.

—¿¡QUEE!? —Naruto pego un grito al aire.

—Yo no dejare que alguien como tú se quede con el puesto de Decimo Vongola, eso nunca lo aceptare—Hayato ataco con las bombas a Naruto.

El chico empezó a correr por su vida, gritando a Reborn que lo ayude a salir de este aprieto. Puede que haya sido entrenado por su padrino Jiraiya, pero esto era más allá de sus conocimientos y entrenamientos.

 **Fuera del muro de la Escuela Namimori**

Fuera del muro de la Escuela estaba Miura Haru, parada encima de un tacho de basura, intentando encontrar a Reborn.

—Ah, allí esta… es tan tierno… ¡Ahiii! —Pego un grito al final, ya que hubo una explosión cerca de ella y la tirro al suelo.

—Es-esta Escuela es extraña—Dijo Haru con los ojos en espiral y poco de basura encima de ella.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto dejo de correr, ya que había sido acorralado por Hayato.

—¡Pero yo nunca dije que aceptaría el puesto de Décimo Vongola! —Naruto tenía los ojos llorosos, ya que su cuerpo le dolía a montones.

—Oh, Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Yamamoto había visto a Naruto y se acercó a ver qué estaba haciendo.

—Yamamoto, ¡Sal de aquí, es peligroso! —Le dijo Naruto, sobresaltado por meter a Takeshi donde no debía.

—Oh, son juegos artificiales—Takeshi tenía una dinamita en sus manos y estaba encendida.

—¡Ahhh...! —Naruto pego un grito y apago la dinamita con sus manos vendadas.

—Ya verás… ¡Doble Bomba Explosiva! —Hayato había lanzado múltiples dinamitas en el lugar en donde estaban Naruto y Takeshi.

—¡Reborn! —Naruto le hablo al pequeñín.

—Creo que llego la hora—Reborn solo hizo que su camaleón se transforme en el arma verde. BOM.

—" _No podía meter a Yamamoto en este problema, ahora morirá por mi culpa"_ —Naruto se lamentaba tras ser envestido por el rayo rojo que pego en su frente.

—¡RE-BORN! —Naruto se levantó de golpe, sus vendas y ropa se habían hecho añicos.

—¡Apagare estas dinamitas con mi Voluntad de Muerte! —Naruto empezó a correr y apagar todas las dinamitas en un solo instante.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Toma esto, Triple de Bomba Explosiva! —Hayato lanzo muchas más dinamitas que la primera y segunda vez.

—¡Apaga, apaga, apaga, apaga, apaga, apaga! —Decía el rubio, apagando cada dinamita, ya sea en el aire o los que ya estaba caídos en el suelo.

Hayato dejo de lanzar dinamita al estar impresionado por como el chico rubio apagaba todas las dinamitas que él le lanzaba.

Naruto apago la última dinamita y su llama en la frente de su cabello, empezaba a apagarse.

—Ufff, menos mal que esos fueron todos…—Naruto le quedo parado respirando de alivio y a la vez de dolor, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de algunos moretones que eran poco visibles.

—¡Mil perdones, Décimo! —Dijo Hayato de rodillas y con la cabeza en sus piernas.

—¿Eh? —Naruto pregunto eso, ya que no comprendió el actuar de su compañero de clases.

—¡Yo nunca me postule pare el puesto de Décimo Vongola, fui llamado desde Italia por Reborn-san, mi misión era evaluarte para ver si eras apto para ser el Décimo Vongola, me complace decir que usted es el único adecuado para dirigir Vongola y yo estaré a sus servicios desde ahora! —Hayato tenía sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza de haber retado al Décimo Vongola.

—¡No tienes que servirme, puedes hacer lo que tú quieres! —Naruto dijo eso rápidamente, estaba un poco incómodo por esta atmosfera que se estaba provocando.

—Él te servirá de ahora en adelante, Naruto. Así son las reglas, si un contrincante de la Mafia es derrotado por otro, el perdedor debe seguir las órdenes del ganador, por siempre—Le informo él bebe Arcobaleno al rubio.

—¡Vera Décimo, será su mejor mano derecha, le are sentir orgulloso de mi! —Hayato le dijo que haría su mejor papel como el recién nombrado "Mano derecha".

—Oh, ¿Quién es este bebe? —Pregunto Yamamoto entrando en la conversación de los dos chicos y bebe.

—Ciao… soy Reborn, el mejor Hitman de la Mafia—Le dijo él bebe con una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Yamamoto Takeshi… amigo de Naruto—Reborn sonrió al ver la sonrisa verdadera del nuevo amigo de su pupilo.

—Recuerda Naruto, Vongola está en completa competición con otras Mafias no aliadas, así que tienes que entender que ser el Jefe de Vongola con lleva una gran responsabilidad—Le dijo Reborn.

—¡Pero yo no elegí ser Jefe de Vongola! —Naruto se quejó de nuevo por la insistencia del bebe.

—Es genial este juego… formemos una Mafia entre nosotros…—Sonrió Yamamoto. Y puso su brazo derecho por el hombro de Naruto.

—" _El cree que esto es un juego"_ —Naruto estaba sudando por casi toda la cara y sus ojos eran unos puntitos negros.

—¡Oye aléjate del Décimo! —Fue a intervenir Hayato, en el abrazo de Naruto y Takeshi.

Así Takeshi sonrió y Hayato le empezó a hablar de que no se debe acercar al Décimo, Naruto trataba de pararlos, aun aguantándose el tremendo dolor de su cuerpo.

 **Centro de la Ciudad de Namimori**

Kushina que había escuchado los juegos artificiales, salió a comprar algunos para su pequeña e inocente hija Hikari, a ella le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, así que fue a buscarle para que ella los tenga, por ser la mejor hija que ella pudiera desear al igual que su esposo Minato.

—Uh, estoy segura de que por aquí los escuche—Kushina tenían un dedo en su mentón, intentando escuchando más de donde estaban los juegos artificiales.

 **Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum…**

Se escuchó cerca de la Escuela Namimori.

—¡Allá esta! —Kushina salió corriendo a buscar los juegos artificiales para su pequeña Hikari.

 **Inizia Flashback**

Podemos ver a un Naruto e Hikari de 13 años, ambos estaban caminando por una calle en la cual no transitaba mucha gente ni vehículos.

—¡Oye tonto pelinegro! ¡Dame-Naru dice que, si pelearas con él! ¡no le ganarías! —Hikari, después de decir esa mentira, empujo a Naruto al suelo y salió corriendo para esconderse y observar el desenlace de esta pelea.

—Así que… no te podre ganar… ¡Te golpeare hasta la muerte! —Este chico, Hibari Kyōya, estaba un poco enfadado por lo dicho por la chica, pero se desquitaría con el chico pelirrubio.

—Ve-Veras, yo no…—Trato de justificarse el rubio, pero recibió una patada en la mejilla, patada que lo mando al suelo y le hizo escupir sangre por la boca.

—Pelea, herbívoro—Hibari procedió a patear al chico en el estómago, Naruto no soporto más y rodo fuera del alcance del pelinegro.

Hibari está vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones blancos, lleva puesto unos zapatos converse de color negro.

Naruto está vestido con una camisa celeste oscura, manga larga, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos negros, esta ropa y zapatos es un regalo de su madrina Tsunade.

Hikari, que está escondida, lleva un vestido amarillo, con una cinta en su cintura de color rojo, unos pendientes de girasoles de plata y unos zapatos amarillos de buena marca.

Naruto se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea, una posición de boxeo.

Hibari sonrió de lado y procedió a atacar al chico rubio. Naruto se agacho para no recibir una patada horizontal del pelinegro, pero Naruto dejo una abertura que Hibari aprovecho y le dio una patada con su pierna izquierda, Naruto cerro su abertura y bloqueo el golpe con su brazo derecho, en ese momento le conecto un puñetazo en el torso y lo mando a volar unos 2 metros fuera de su terreno.

Hibari se levantó rápidamente y siguió con la pelea, patadas y puñetazos eran lo único que se conectaban entre ellos, Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro y Hibari le dio una patada en las costillas derechas del rubio, ambos salieron volando hasta caer al suelo, se vio que el golpe de ambos fue sumamente duro.

Hikari hace tiempos que se había ido, quería comer la comida preparada por su madre, así que dejo a Naruto a su suerte, igual, si sobrevivía, le intentaría hacer otra pelea con otro brabucón, siempre lo hacía, pero el siempre volvía, había veces que regresaba sin ninguna herida y otras con heridas. Kushina y Minato lo regañaban por dejar "sola" a su hermana y dejar que ella venga a la casa de ese modo y lo castigaban por eso.

Naruto se levantó con algo de dificultad, al igual que Hibari.

—Fue una buena pelea, pero yo ganare—Hibari aún tenía suficiente fuerza que Naruto, el rubio viendo su desventaja, decidió dar su último golpe.

Espero a que Hibari se acerque a él y: PUM. Un tremendo golpe en la cara del pelinegro, el chico salió volando hasta caer al suelo con pesadez, Naruto se empezó a ir, caminaba de forma tambaleante.

—¿Co-Como… t-t-te… lla-llamas…? —Pregunto Hibari con dificultad, pero Naruto logro escuchar la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro.

—Namikaze-Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto… ¿É-Él tuyo? —Naruto le pregunto también con algo de dificultad.

—Ky-Kyōya Hi-Hibari…—Le dijo el pelinegro, ya levantándose y yendo por su propio camino.

—Hasta… la próxima—Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se marcharon del lugar, con unas sonrisas en sus labios.

 **Estremità Flashback**

Naruto despertó en su cuarto, tenía su cuerpo vendado, vio a la ventana y vio que ya era de noche, se levantó y no estaba nadie en su habitación, sin decir nada solo se dedicó a realizar sus tareas para no tener ningún problema con el sensei.

— _"Que raro, este no se parece a mi cuarto"_ —Naruto observo mejor el lugar, tras haber terminado la tarea, abrió la ventada y se vio el suelo, a unos 3 pisos.

—¿¡PERO QUEEE!? —Naruto abrió la ventana y vio el centro de la ciudad, la casa en si es enorme. 3 pisos, 10 habitaciones para los huéspedes, 1 cocina enorme, 5 baños, un enorme comedor, una enorme sala, unos enormes pasillos y una enorme terraza.

—Veo que ya despertaste… toma algo de té—Dijo el recién llegado Reborn, dándole una taza de té verde al rubio, el cual lo cogió, ya que su sorpresa ya había pasado.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Naruto, viendo la ciudad desde la ventana y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Tu nueva… mansión—Naruto escupió el té al decir "mansión".

—¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUE!? —Naruto estaba más que impresionado y en shock.

—Como Décimo Jefe de Vongola debes aprender a vivir en este ámbito… así será entonces, veo que ya acabaste tu tarea… así que es hora de dormir, mañana tienes Escuela…—Reborn ya estaba vestido con su piyama de dormir y se subió a la hamaca que había colgado en el cuarto del chico.

—¡Reborn! —Naruto vio la burbuja de Reborn, señal de que ya se durmió.

— _"Así será mi vida… espero y no tenga problemas"_ —Naruto pensó eso, termino su bebida y procedió a cepillarse los dientes y luego a dormir. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Pero sus problemas acaban de comenzar y aun no terminaran, ya que él es el Décimo Jefe Vongola, pero él no se rendirá y seguirá adelante, para proteger a sus seres queridos y dar la vida por ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por comentar y leer este FF, espero y les guste este capítulo, sin mas que decir...

 **¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!  
**


	3. OBJETIVO 3

**Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: _"Uzumaki Naruto"_  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la escritura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, una} bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe de traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

* * *

 _ **OBJETIVO 3**_

 _ **CONOCIENDO A NUEVAS PERSONAS**_

* * *

Una semana, toda una semana había transcurrido desde que Naruto dejo su antigua casa, para pasar a esa mansión en la cual reside ahora.

Reborn estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Naruto, solamente le ensañaba lo principal de conseguir sus seis guardianes, también explicándole sobre conseguir a su Famiglia, todas las personas que Naruto aprecia, son los integrantes de su Famiglia.

Reborn ha estado yendo de vez en cuando a la antigua casa de Naruto, para decirles a Minato y Kushina, que Naruto estaba estudiando con unos compañeros y como esperaba, no le tomaron mucha importancia. Hikari preguntaba por Dame-Naru, Reborn sonrió un poco por eso, al menos ella preguntaba por su apodo, pero por lo menos se acuerda de él, aunque sea para poder burlarse.

Naruto ahora se lleva bien con Hayato, Takeshi y un nuevo amigo que hizo; Sasagawa Ryohei.

 **Inizia Flashback**

Naruto iba corriendo por las calles, a su izquierda iba Hayato y a su derecha Takeshi. Los tres iban a llegar atrasados a clases y solo porque Reborn tenía que dar una charla acerca de cómo sería el entrenamiento del chico rubio.

—Ti-Tiene un buen rendimiento físico… Décimo…—Le dijo Hayato a Naruto.

—Gokudera tiene razón… eres muy veloz y resistente…—Le dijo ahora Takeshi.

—Esto solo es porque eh tenido que correr en algunas ocasiones de unos bravucones y eso…—Naruto respondió.

Dejaron de hablar para seguir corriendo lo más rápido de podían. Ya transcurrido unos minutos, llegaron con: 30 minutos faltantes para iniciar las clases.

—¿¡QUEEE!? —Grito Naruto al aire, viendo el reloj de la escuela, la cual decía 7:30 AM, clara señal de que habían sido engañados.

—Ciao… veo que llegaron con mejor tiempo… calculaba que llegarían a las 7:40 máximo… me sorprenden los tres…—Reborn había hecho su aparición, vestido con un traje de camuflaje de arbustos.

—¡Reborn! ¿¡Porque dijiste que llegaríamos tarde!? Y lo peor… ¡adelantaste la hora del reloj de la casa! —Naruto le regaño al bebe.

—¿No se los dije? Les comenté que este sería parte del entrenamiento…—Reborn puso cara de inocente.

—Creo haber escuchado eso de parte de Reborn-san… pero no logre entender mucho por lo que estábamos arreglando las cosas para la escuela—Hayato dijo eso, ya que fue a ver a Naruto y este seguía dormido, tal parece que su despertador también fue tocado por las manitas de pequeño Hitman de Vongola.

—Y este no será la última… para la próxima atrasare los relojes para que lleguen sumamente atrasados…—Les informo Reborn ya con anticipación a su nuevo plan.

—Esto no me lo esperaba…—Decía Takeshi, sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

—¡Oh, eso fue lo más extremo que eh visto! —Todos giraron a ver de done provenía la voz.

Vieron a Sasagawa Ryohei, con el puño al cielo y llamas en sus ojos, a sus espaldas estaba Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana pequeña del peliblanco.

—Ohayō, minna… Naruto-kun—Saludo la siempre alegre Kyoko.

—Ohayō, Kyoko-chan… Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai—Les saludo el pelirrubio.

—¡Deberías unirte al club de boxeo! ¡Veo que tienes buen rendimiento! ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Le dijo un energético Ryohei.

—Oe, cabeza de césped, no molestes al Décimo con tus tonterías…—Hablo Hayato, encarando al peliblanco.

—¡Oh, pero si eres Gokudera Hayato! ¡Si quieres también puedes unirte al club de boxeo! —Le dijo Ryohei a Hayato.

—Ni loco entraría allí, yo mejor me quedo con el Décimo… si él quiere yo iré, sino, me quedare aquí, ese es el deber de la mano derecha del Décimo—Dijo sonriente Hayato.

—Etto, minna, es hora de ingresar a la escuela—Dijo Naruto, un tanto nervioso por ver la pelea de ambos chicos.

—¡Aun no termino con este cabeza de pulpo! —Le dijo Ryohei.

—¿A quién llamaste "cabeza de pulpo"? cabeza de césped…—Hayato de nuevo ataco a Ryohei, ambos chocaron sus cabezas en señal de que se iniciaría una pelea.

—Naruto… hazte cargo… como futuro líder, tienes que aprender a poner el orden en tu Famiglia—Reborn desapareció después de decir aquello.

—Minna, es hora de…—Naruto trato de para a ambos chicos que estaban a punto de entrarse a golpes, en el caso de Hayato a dinamitas.

—Los estudiantes de Namimori ya deberían estar en sus respectivos salones—Una voz seria y de autoridad sonó a las espaldas de los chicos. Todos voltearon y vieron al presidente del comité de disciplina; Kyōya Hibari. El cual los miraba de manera amenazante y a Naruto de manera retadora.

—¡Hibari-san! —Naruto dijo eso e intento calmar la situación como podía.

—¡Onii-chan, ya es hora de ingresar! ¡Deja este asunto para después! —Le regaño Kyoko al peliblanco, el cual se resignó y mejor se fue con su hermana directo al interior de la estructura. No quería hacer llorar a su hermanita, el nunca dejaría que ella saliera herida.

—Ahora herbívoros, ingresan a la escuela o… los golpeare hasta la muerte—Hibari saco sus tonfas y se las posiciono en sus brazos.

—¡Ingresamos, Hibari-san! —Le dijo Naruto rápidamente, empujando a Hayato y Takeshi al interior de la estructura.

—Una cosa más, Uzumaki… espero ansioso nuestra próxima pelea—Hibari sonrió y solo ingreso al interior de la escuela.

Hayato y Takeshi no sabían de qué pelea estaban hablando esos dos, Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, ya que aún no les había contado de su pequeño secreto a sus dos nuevos amigos.

Sin más que decir, los tres ingresaron charlando un poco de poco, como de las tareas, de la comida y esas cosas.

—Así que Dame-Naru pelea con Kyōya Hibari… si, los grabare en vivo, esto será sumamente épico, jajaja…—Una voz femenina se escuchó, la voz de una pelirroja de ojos violetas y una sonrisa traviesa; Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari, iba hacer una de sus muchas travesuras algún día.

 **Estremità Flashback**

Naruto estaba en frente de una mujer de cabello castaño, un vestido amarillo cremoso y un delantal de color azul pálido.

—Ella es, Nana Sawada… tu nueva niñera…—Reborn estaba sentado en el hombro del chico rubio.

—Are…—Naruto tenía los ojos como dos puntos negros, sus labios también se convirtieron en un punto.

—Oh, así que tú eres al que voy a cuidar… hola, me puedes llamar Nana o como gustes…—Nana le dedico una sonrisa cálida al rubio.

—Oh, pues mucho gusto, Nana-san… soy Uzumaki Naruto…—Naruto hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia la mujer.

—Vamos, no seas tan cortes, desde ahora yo te cuidare como si fueras mi hijo… oh, perdón creo que se me paso de más…—Se disculpó al final Nana.

—Descuide… puede tratarme como usted guste, Nana-san—Le dijo Naruto.

—Desde ahora ella vivirá aquí, para estar al pendiente de ti en todo momento… pero falta que conozcas a alguien más…—Reborn informo a Naruto. Después de un rato, de la entrada principal ingreso un hombre de cabello rubio, menos brilloso que los de Naruto, ojos color chocolate, tiene un poco de barba en su mentón, lleva un esmoquin negro completo, debajo una camisa blanca, corbata negra y unos zapatos del mismo color.

—Él es Iemitsu Sawada, esposo de Nana—Le dijo Reborn al chico rubio.

Iemitsu estaba abrazando a Nana y ella igual.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Iemitsu-dono… mi nombre…—Naruto no pudo seguir, ya que Iemitsu le interrumpió.

—Claro que lo conozco, Décimo Vongola, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-san… es un placer conocer al que será el próximo Jefe de Vongola…—Iemitsu demostró una sonrisa verdadera y a la vez, feliz.

—Él trabaja para Vongola Nono, pero no estará a tu cuidado, ya que tiene asuntos en Italia…—Le informo de nuevo Reborn a Naruto.

—Oh, ya veo…—Naruto asintió a lo dicho por Reborn.

—Bueno, yo solo pase a saludar… Nana, nos veremos pronto, tengo que ir a trabajar…—Iemitsu se despedía de su esposa.

—Hai, esfuérzate mucho…—Le dijo su esposa.

—Claro… nos vemos, Reborn, Décimo…—Iemitsu se despedía de los demás.

—Que tenga buen viaje, Iemitsu-dono…—Naruto elevo y movió su brazo en señal de despedida.

Iemitsu abandono la mansión del Décimo y partió para el aeropuerto.

—…—Naruto se sonrojo de pena, su estómago estaba pidiendo comida, eso era vergonzoso.

—Vaya, ¿tienes hambre? Preparare algo de comer…—Le informo Nana a Naruto.

—Arigatō, Nana-san—Naruto agradeció a la mujer castaña. Nana fue a la cocina y empezó a preparan la comida para el que sería como un hijo para ella.

—Sentiste esa chispa ¿no? —Reborn, había hablado, él ya se había bajado del hombro del chico y se sentó en un sofá cómodo.

—¿Chispa? —Pregunto confundido Naruto.

—Esa chispa… la chispa que provoca una madre en sus hijos, al decirle cosas agradables y de su agrado—Reborn le dijo al rubio. Naruto pensó un poco, se sentó también en el sofá. Sonrió de verdad, una sonrisa que no había mostrado casi nunca.

—Hai, tienes razón, esa calidez que nunca había sentido, la calidez de ser querido como alguien especial… es bueno conocer a más de mi Famiglia—Naruto le dijo a Reborn, el cual sonrió por lo dicho por su pupilo.

—" _Y aún faltan más…"_ —Reborn pensó eso, con algo de diversión, algo le decía que la vida de Naruto sería un poco problemática, al conocer a mas integrantes de su Famiglia.

 **Aeropuerto**

Iemitsu ya había tomado su vuelo hacia Italia. Pero nos centramos, en una mujer que tiene el cabello de color rosa pálido, con algunos colores entre el chocolate.

Lleva un abrigo negro que le llega hasta la cintura, también lleva unos lentes de sol oscuros. La piel lo tiene pálida, unos labios carnosos con un pintalabios de color rosa.

—Pronto estarás junto a mí…—Dijo la mujer al aire, luego solo se encamino hacia la salida, con una maleta con ruedas en manos.

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar en donde hay muchas maletas de los pasajeros, se puede ver el trasero de lo que parece ser una especie de traje de vaca.

Luego, pasa a ser un niño con un traje de vaca, ojos color verde, cabello color negro esponjado y a los lados de su cabeza, se puede ver unos cuernos de color amarillo, con unas vendas al final del cuerno, que entra en su cabello.

 **Regresando con Naruto**

Naruto iba de forma tranquila hacia su escuela, normalmente estaría preocupado de llegar tarde, pero hoy las clases iban a empezar desde las 9:00 algo raro, pero sabiendo que hubo un "accidente" relacionado con unas extrañas explosiones.

—Gokudera-kun se pasa un poco con los problemas de temperamento…—Naruto se puso nervioso por lo dicho. En verdad Hayato había veces que, si daba miedo, incluso le daba un poco de miedo a Naruto, y claro que lo demostraba cuando sacaba sus dinamitas y amenazaba con hacerlas explotar, pero él lo calmaba diciendo que eso no era necesario.

Ya llevaba como unos 15 minutos de camino, en frente de él, venia una chica de cabello rosa pálido, montada en una bicicleta de color amarilla, en la parte de atrás lleva una caja.

La chica lleva una blusa de color morado que se ajusta a su atlética figura, tiene un tatuaje de escorpión en su brazo izquierdo, unos pantalones negros de cuero, que también se ajusta a su figura.

La mujer paro en frente del chico.

—Toma—La mujer le lanzo una lata de refresco de naranja y salió de allí. Naruto al estar sorprendido, no pudo agarrar bien la bebida y término cayendo al suelo y regando el líquido refrescante de la lata.

—Q-Que descuido…—Naruto se quejó, iba a tomar la lata, para poder beber lo que quedaba, pero vio que de ella salía un gas de color morado. Un cuervo negro que iba volando por allí, respiro el gas y sus ojos se quedaron como espirales dando vueltas, para luego caer al suelo.

—¿¡Pero que…!? —Naruto se puso muy nervioso por lo que le acaba de pasar al ave. Siguió su camino con mucha preocupación.

 **Escuela Namimori**

Naruto llego con anticipación, iba directo a su salón, pero en el camino se topó con su querida hermana Hikari.

— ¿Qué cuentas Dame-Naru? Aun sigues huyendo de las palizas que te da Hibari…—Dijo esta con burla en su voz.

—No, es decir, si…—Naruto iba irse de allí, no quería hablar con ella por un largo periodo, pero ella insistía en hacerle la vida imposible casi siempre.

—Jajaja, eres gracioso, por esa razón eres Dame-Naru, pero… aun lo sigues siendo, vete con cuidado… ya tengo a mamá y papá para mi sola, ya no te quieren, ¿no te das cuenta? Ellos te detestan…—Iba seguir con sus cosas, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Claro que lo sé, mis esperanzas ya se fueron al barranco, así que no tratare de hacerlo más… ahora soy independiente… con el tiempo lo sabrás… Hikari-san—Naruto dejo un poco sorprendida a Hikari.

Naruto solo se dedicó a irse a su salón. Hikari solo se le quedo viendo raro, pero sonrió con malicia, hoy era el día en el cual él y Hibari iba a pelear, ya lo tenía todo listo, solo necesitaba la ubicación en donde se efectuaría dicha pelea.

Naruto solo llego a su salón y procedió a su lugar de siempre, saludo a sus dos amigos, además de saludar sin falta alguna a Kyoko.

Las clases pasaron sin problema alguno, Naruto estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, junto con el estaban Hayato y el niño vaca que había llegado a su escuela, Naruto estaba hablando con el niño vaca. Pero Hayato se le adelanto:

—Oye aléjate del Décimo… vaca estúpida—Reclamaba Hayato viendo al niño vaca que no se quería bajar de la pierna izquierda de Naruto y estaba llorando.

—Vamos Gokudera-kun… tal vez este perdido eso es todo…—Dijo Naruto, intentando calmar a Hayato.

—Ciao…—Los 3 observaron al chiquitín de traje negro que había hecho su aparición en escena.

—Reborn, ¿conoces a este niño? —Le pregunto Naruto, indicando con su dedo índice al niño en su pierna izquierda.

—Se llama Lambo, fue enviado desde Italia por la Familia Bovino, él es Hitman de esa Familia—Informo Reborn, sentado en un asiento, el cual es un tipo de ascensor que le permite trasladarse por toda la escuela Namimori.

—Jajaja, caíste en la trampa de Lambo-san, Reborn—Lambo escalo el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar a su cabeza y señalar a Reborn con su dedo índice.

—Pero si estabas llorando de verdad—Naruto intervino, a Lambo le empezó a caer una gota de sudor por su sien.

Dando un salto hacia el cielo, Lambo saca de su cabellera negra, una Bazuca de color verde y cayó al suelo, apuntando el arma directo a Reborn, pero Naruto y Hayato estaban en su camino.

—¿¡De donde saco eso!? —Pregunto sobresaltado Naruto, no sabía de donde saco esa arma, ya que no pudo verlo.

—Yo me encargare de él, Décimo—Dijo Hayato, interponiéndose en el camino de la Bazuca. Sus manos ya tenían sus dinamitas, encendió las dinamitas.

—Es hora de que desaparezcas—Hayato lanzo sus dinamitas al aire, e iban cayendo a donde estaba parado Lambo.

—¿Wuh? —Lambo veía como caía la dinamita "¡Ahhh…!" grito Lambo, al recibir las explosiones en todo su cuerpo.

Después de que la nube de polvo que se levantó se haya disipado, se puso ver a un Lambo llorando y la Bazuca hecho añicos.

—Debo… (Snif) calmar… (Snif) calmarme—Decía Lambo entre lágrimas, "¡Ahhh…!" no pudo más y de su cabello, saco otra Bazuca, pero esta era de color lila.

—¡Ahhh…! —Naruto dio un pequeño grito al ver de dónde Lambo sacaba sus armas.

 **BOM**. Lambo se había metido en el interior de la Bazuca y jalo el gatillo, haciendo que se levante una nube de humo de color rosado brillante.

Poco después, se pudo ver una silueta en medio del humo, cuando se disipo, se vio a un chico.

El chico es pelinegro, ojos verdes, pero el ojo derecho lo tiene cerrado, lleva una camiseta de manga larga de color negro, por los filos de los botones es de color blanco y con manchas negras, la camisa la lleva abierta, dejando ver su torso desnudo. También lleva un pantalón de color café/blanquecino, además de una correa de color negro, con un escudo en el frente. Lleva unas sandalias de color café que son solo para caminata.

—Eh, ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto confundido Naruto.

—Yare, yare, es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Joven Décimo Vongola—Saludo el chico que acababa de aparecer.

—" _Lo recuerdo de algún lado"_ —Para Hayato el tipo le parece muy conocido, pero no sabía en donde lo había visto.

—Le doy gracias por intercambiarme con mi yo de 10 años… soy Lambo en 10 años…—Le dijo el ahora conocido como Lambo.

— ¿¡Tú eres Lambo en 10 años!?—Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca creía que vería esto, pero ahora si era creíble, se podía viajar al futuro.

—La Bazuca de 10 años… una creación de la Familia Bovino que le permite al usuario intercambiarse con su yo futuro solo por 5 minutos…—Informo Reborn, acariciando en la cabeza a León.

—Yare, yare… yo soy Lambo, al que siempre ignoraste en el pasado…—Dijo Lambo, pero callo, ya que Reborn no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención al hablar de pelinegro.

—" _Aun lo sigue ignorando"—_ Pensó Naruto, un tanto nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar. A Lambo su vista se oscureció.

—Yare, yare… parece que aún lo haces… te mostrare cuanto eh cambiado en estos 10 años… ¡Thunder Set! —Lambo tenía en manos dos cuernos de vaca, y dijo Sistema de Truenos al aire. Luego se puso ambos cuernos en su cabeza y eso provoco una tormenta eléctrica.

Ahora a Lambo se le podía ver salir algunos rayos en todo su cuerpo, sus cuernos estaban brillando intensamente en un color amarillo.

—Ahora mis cuernos tienen un millón de voltios—Lambo informo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

—¿¡Que cosa!? —Naruto se sobresaltó demasiado, casi grito por eso.

—¡Muere Reborn! ¡Elettrico Cornuta! —Lambo salió corriendo con su cabeza al frente, para poder realizar su Embestida Eléctrica en Reborn.

Ya estando cerca de Reborn, León brilla y se transforma en una barra de color verde y Reborn golpea la cabeza de Lambo, deteniendo su avanza e imposibilitando realizar su Embestida Eléctrica.

A Lambo, sus ojos otra vez se oscurecieron por lo que acababa de pasar, Reborn era mucho más mejor que el en todo sentido, pero en todo este tiempo, Lambo aun no le podía hacer ni un solo rasguño al bebe Hitman Vongola.

—Tengo… que… calmarme…—A Lambo le aprecio un chichón el su cabeza, producto del golpe que le dio Reborn hace rato. No lo soporto más y salió corriendo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—No ha cambiado nada en 10 años…—Naruto tenía una gotita de estilo anime resbalando por la parte trasera de su cabello.

 **En la terraza de la escuela**

Naruto estaba reunido en la terraza con Takeshi y Hayato, los tres con unos Bentos en mano.

—(Suspiro) Este día ha sido un poco problemático—Murmuro Naruto.

—Pero resulto divertido, gracias al niño vaca que había aparecido—Le dijo Takeshi al rubio.

—En cierto sentido, tienes razón Yamamoto—Le apoyo Naruto al pelinegro.

—Pero a todo esto… que hace aquí el hombre beisbolista—Para Hayato no era bueno que Takeshi estuviera aquí con ellos.

—No tiene nada de malo… además, comer al aire libre es algo relajante—Takeshi miro al hermoso cielo azul, con nubes blancas por allí.

—Sí, es verdad—Naruto estaba abriendo el Bento preparado por Nana, pero cuando lo hizo, de ella salio una nube de color purpura que subió al cielo, en el cual estaban pasando unas aves y al oler el aroma de esa comida, cayeron con los ojos en espiral al suelo.

—Esto es…—Hayato parecía conocer esa comida purpura, con algunas orugas como alimento acompañante.

—Es mejor que no comas eso. O iras al cielo antes de tiempo—Reborn había aparecido en el tejado más arriba de la terraza.

—¡Reborn! —Naruto alzo la mirada hacia él bebe Arcobaleno.

—Sé que estas allí, sal Bianchi (Bianki) —Reborn hablo, viendo a la entrada hacia la terraza. La puerta se abrió, revelando a la misma chica que Naruto había conocido en el camino hacia la escuela.

—¡Ah, es ella…! —Dijo Naruto señalándola. La chica se acercó a donde estaban los tres chicos y bebe.

—A-Aneki… (Hermana)—Hayato la conoció por ser su hermanastra, cayó al suelo de rodillas, cogiéndose el estómago, producto de algún dolor que tiene.

—A pasado tiempo sin verte, Hayato…—Hablo Bianki, ya en donde estaban los tres chicos.

—Ane… ¡ehhh! —Naruto se sorprendió por lo que acababa de saber.

—Ciao… Bianki—Saludo Reborn a la mujer.

—Reborn… vine a llevarte de vuelta a Italia. Ya que nosotros dos éramos el mejor equipo—Le dijo Bianki, con un sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, recordando los buenos tiempos al lado de Reborn.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Bianki, tengo que criar a Naruto—Le informo él bebe.

—Ahhh… pobre Reborn, entonces si el Décimo no muere no podrás regresar conmigo—Bianki señalo a Naruto.

—¿¡EHHH!? —Naruto pego un grito.

—Entonces regresare cuando haya mata- cuando el Décimo haya muerto y te llevare de regreso conmigo—Bianki solo dio la vuelta y regreso por donde vino. Dejando a un Naruto sumamente nervioso por lo que intento decir la mujer.

—La hermana de Gokudera es hermosa—Takeshi todo el tiempo estuvo comiendo de su Bento.

Pero regresaron a ver a Hayato en el suelo, jadeando de dolor, así que entre los dos llevaron al peliplata directo a la enfermería de la escuela.

 **Enfermería de la escuela**

—Hm, parece que la enfermera no está, iré a buscarla—Takeshi le informo a Naruto, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y Takeshi salió a buscar a la enfermera.

—Oye Reborn ¿Qué pasa con la hermana de Gokudera-kun… y la comida? —Pregunto Naruto, viendo al bebe.

—Ella es Bianki, conocida como El Escorpión venenoso, una Hitman libre. Su habilidad es el Poison Cooking, donde ella hace comida venenosa—Reborn le dio la información necesaria a Naruto sobre la Cocina Venenosa de la hermana de Hayato.

—¡Esto es peligroso! —Naruto dijo eso jalándose su cabello en total nerviosismo.

—También es mi amante—Reborn también le dijo eso a Naruto.

—¡Y eso que! —Naruto estaba totalmente nervioso.

—Lo siento, Décimo…—Hayato estaba recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, pero aún estaba algo mal del dolor de estómago.

—No pasa nada Gokudera-kun…—Naruto se giró para poder ver la cara del chico en la camilla de la enfermería.

—Lo le que voy a decir es algo vergonzoso…—Hayato pareció que le iba a contar algo al rubio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Naruto pareció estar interesado en lo que Hayato le iba a decir.

—La razón de porque cuando veo la cara de mi hermana me da dolor de estómago… todo comenzó cuando yo iba a dar un recital de piano en nuestro castillo… mi hermana había preparado unas galletas y yo decidí probarlas. Cuando lo hice me dolió mucho el estómago y cuando hice el recital todo resultó ser un fiasco… pero lo peor de todo es que mi padre le dijo a mi hermana que me diera más de esas galletas en cada recital… por esa razón, cada vez que veo la cara de mi hermana me da un terrible dolor de estómago…—Hayato le contó su historia la rubio, el cual palideció y solo pudo decir:

—¡El horror! —Un grito se escuchó en la enfermería de la escuela Namimori.

 **30 minutos después, salón 1-B**

Todos los estudiantes estaban esperando algo o a alguien.

—Es una pena que Gokudera no pueda estar aquí…—Takeshi le dijo a Naruto.

—Es cierto…—Naruto solo miraba hacia la ventana, no prestando mucha atención a los chicos y a Takeshi, le preocupaba el estado de salud de Hayato, ya que él es parte de su Famiglia.

—Hoy les daremos los pasteles que hicimos en la clase de economía… ¡A los chicos! —Primero hablo Kurokawa Hana, mejor amiga de Kyoko, para luego decir las últimas palabras, todas las chicas que llegaron allí.

"Oh, se ven geniales", "Si, probaremos los pasteles hechos por las chicas", "Dénmelo a mí, a mí", decían y celebraban algunos de los chicos del salón.

"¿Eh, Gokudera-kun no está?", "Prueba el mío, Yamamoto-kun", "El mío también" decían las chicas a los chicos, aunque sea solo a Takeshi.

Naruto no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno, pero estaba pensando en Gokudera y en la pelea que va a tener muy pronto con Hibari, pero también estaba preocupado por lo que dijo Hikari.

—Eh, Narut-…—Yamamoto intento hablar a Naruto, pero el chico estaba muy tenso y reacciono sin pensar.

Con su palma derecha abierta, le iba acertar un golpe de palma en la frente de Takeshi, pero se controló al último momento. Takeshi se sorprendió mucho, no por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por la fuerza que Naruto tenía en la palma, que fue capaz de levantar una ráfaga de aire en su rostro.

Naruto reacciono y se disculpó, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

—¡Gomen, Yamamoto! —Naruto solo hizo una reverencia rápida y salió corriendo con la cabeza gacha.

Casi la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres presenciaron el acto realizado por el rubio y se sorprendieron por la fuerza que el chico provoco con tan solo su palma.

Takeshi salió corriendo en busca de su amigo rubio, algo le decía que se iba a meter en muchos problemas.

En ese mismo momento entro Hikari al salón de Naruto y hablo:

—Hoy se llevarán una grata sorpresa… solo vean lo que va a pasar por esta televisión y verán la golpiza de sus vidas, hahaha…—Hikari les dejo una TV por la cual podían ver la supuesta golpiza, así paso por todas las aulas dejando TV's a los estudiantes.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto salió corriendo hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, se cansó y se detuvo, no se perdonaba el casi dañar al que considero su amigo, él no tenía derecho a llamarlo de ese modo, ya que casi lo lastima.

—Así que ya apareciste…—Naruto soltó un sonoro "¡Arg!" y salió volando hasta chocar el suelo de forma pesada.

 **Con los espectadores**

Las mujeres soltaron un grito al ver como Naruto fue golpeado por las tonfas de Hibari en su estómago, los hombres se llenaron de terror al ver como el chico fue golpeado.

En el salón de Naruto, todas las mujeres están atónitas, Kyoko ya tenía pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

 **En la pelea**

Naruto se levantaba a duras penas, ese golpe no lo veía venir de parte del pelinegro.

—Por-Por favor Hibari-sa-…—Una patada en sus costillas lo detuvo, el rubio cayó al suelo de forma pesada.

—Hmp, levántate Uzumaki, eso no fue nada para…—Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar un bate de béisbol cerca de su espalda.

—¡Aléjate de Naruto! —Takeshi se puso en guardia con su bate, listo para proteger a Naruto.

—Oh, Yamamoto Takeshi, bien herbívoro, espero que me des pelea—Hibari también se puso en guardia.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos tenían cara de horror, ya que estaban viendo de como Hibari estaba golpeando a Takeshi el cual poco se podía defender… piiiiiiiii.

En la TV aparecieron que la señal se había perdido, todos se preocuparon, querían saber lo que había pasado con ambos chicos.

 **Con Naruto**

—Je, por esta vez te dejare así… ya que no quería levantar sospechan con Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari… pero esta pelea se realizará en cualquier momento, Uzumaki Naruto…—Hibari destruyo una cámara que estaba oculta entre los árboles. Hibari solo salió de allí con su postura de serio.

Naruto se levantó y fue a ver a Takeshi, el cual solo tenía algunos raspones por allí, pero nada que pase a ser grave con sus heridas.

Ambos salieron de allí, Reborn estaba en lo alto de la escuela, estuvo viendo el desenlace de esta pelea, pero no paso a mayores, ya se encargaría de la pequeña niña que había hecho esta travesura absurda, si, Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari tendría su merecido y sabia la forma con la cual, hacer pagar a la mocosa.

 **30 minutos después**

Naruto iba llevando a Takeshi al salón de clases.

—Yamamoto, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Naruto al pelinegro.

—Claro, fue una buena pelea… pero solo fueron rasguños ¿tu estas bien? El golpe que recibiste te debió dejar una herida—Takeshi también quería saber sobre el estado de salud del chico rubio.

—Estoy bien…—Naruto y Takeshi disimulaban bien cuando llegaron al salón, sus ropas están todas arregladas y ninguna suciedad por allí, dando señal de como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos veían de manera incrédula a los dos chicos, su estado estaba bien, como si nunca hubieran peleado, pero las evidencias eran súbitas, no había forma de que haya sido un engaño.

—¿¡Naruto-kun, estas bien!? —Kyoko fue la primera en preguntar, se acercó a donde Naruto para poder verificarlo.

—Hai Kyoko-chan, pero ¿Qué me podría pasar? —Pregunto el chico rubio.

—Pues Hikari-chan vino a dejarnos unos TV y vimos como Hibari te golpeaba al igual que a Yamamoto-kun—Comento Kyoko y todos los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

—No sabía eso, pero Hibari-san nunca nos golpeó… es más, ni siquiera nos topamos con él, yo estaba en la terraza cuando Yamamoto apareció y decidí hablar con él un rato para después regresar al salón—Naruto explico, Takeshi miro a Naruto por lo bajo y este también le dio una mirada, Takeshi solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Un Engaño?", "Nos tomaron el pelo", eso era lo que decían algunos alumnos del salón y desde la puerta de entrada, ya que algunos estudiantes de otro salón fueron a escuchar la explicación y se enojaron mucho de que Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari les haya tomado el pelo.

Naruto solo suspiro al igual que Takeshi, pero esto tenía que quedarse entre la Familia Vongola y no afectar a las personas inocentes.

 **Salto en el tiempo; 3:00 PM**

Hikari tuvo la peor tarde de su vida. Primero, los estudiantes la tachan de mentirosa, ella les muestra un vídeo y solo resulta ser uno editado, ella se sorprendió por eso, ya que eso nunca fue editado. Segundo, iba caminando por una calle para llegar a su casa, pero resulta que había una alcantarilla que se había taponado y pues un vehículo hizo su aparición y termino por mojarla y dejarla con un olor horrible. Tercero, pesco un resfriado y cuando llego a su casa, sus padres no estaban, se la pasó casi toda la tarde intentado entrar por su ventana, subiéndose a un árbol, pero este se derrumbó y cayó al suelo, ganándose algunas heridas, pero de la nada, un enorme pastel cae encima de ella, un pastel que olía como los demonios, horrible. Y por último, fue grabada por algunos estudiantes que se burlaron de ella y subieron el vídeo en línea titulado La chica con peor suerte en el mundo, sí, todo una tarde terrible.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se había disculpado con Takeshi, diciéndole que no era su intención, que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Hikari y de lo que Hibari iba hacer, Takeshi le perdono diciéndole que no pasa nada, las cosas así pasan.

Hayato se fue a su casa después de haberse recuperado del dolor, se despidió de Naruto el cual también lo hizo y todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Naruto ahora estaba comiendo la comida preparada por Nana, estaba sumamente deliciosa, pero Reborn tomo la palabra:

—Debes aprender a controlarte, sé que estabas bajo presión, pero no tenían por qué reaccionar de esa forma—Reborn lo regaño por tal acto.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, pero es que lo que dijo Hikari y todo eso… me está dejando un poco vulnerable a su palabra—Naruto enserio estaba muy arrepentido.

—Déjalo así, para eso estoy aquí, para enseñarte hacer un buen Jefe, tenemos mucho camino por recorrer—Reborn le sonrió Naruto, el cual devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—¿Esta rica la comida? —Pregunto Nana desde la cocina, lavando algunos platos.

—Hai, Arigatō Nana-san…—Naruto agradeció.

—Es un placer, Naruto-kun…—Nana dijo eso y se dedicó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Reborn estaba seguro que el amor de madre que le estaba dando Nana a Naruto le iba hacer bien, ya que el chico nunca experimento tal cariño, lo hizo con Tsunade, pero, no al mismo modo de una verdadera madre, pero estaba seguro que Naruto ahora si iba hacer más seguro de sí mismo y algún día, sería un buen Jefe de Vongola.

—Oh, pero aún les falta probar mi comida…—Bianki había hecho su aparición en escena, mostrando mucha comida venenosa.

—¡EHHHH! —Naruto pego el grito de su vida.

Nana fue a la puerta, ya que escucho que la estaban golpeando alguien, cuando la abrió no había nadie, pero fijo su vista en un poste de la entrada y vio a Lambo.

—Co-Comida…—Lambo tenía los ojos llorosos por el hambre.

—Oh, debes ser un amigo de Reborn-kun, ven pasa, Bianki-chan acaba de servir su especialidad…—Le dijo Nana de forma cariñosa.

—Eh… ehhh, no, no…—Cuando Lambo quería huir, Nana lo tomo del cuerpo y se lo llevo a dentro para que comiera algo de la comida de Bianki, el pobre Lambo estaba aterrado de la comida que iba a probar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Corte… fin del capítulo…**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y yo no más digo...

 **¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!**


	4. OBJETIVO 4

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: _"Uzumaki Naruto"_  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la escritura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y, por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe de traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **OBJETIVO 4**_

 _ **OTRA VEZ…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de un mes después de haber conocido a Nana, Bianki y al resto de los recientes amigos de nuestro querido amigo rubio.

Hoy, martes, Naruto como siempre iba caminando por las calles hasta poder llegar a la Escuela Namimori. El rubio caminaba despreocupadamente y en su costado izquierdo iba Reborn, caminando por la parte superior del muro que separaba las calles de las viviendas de las personas del barrio en donde se alojaba el rubio.

El ruido de los vehículos móviles se hizo presenta hace mucho, pero para Naruto no había problema, ya que había despertado temprano gracias a Nana, la cual le preparo el desayuno y un Bento para la hora de receso que iban a tener allá en la Escuela. Siguiendo con el relato, Naruto se había despertado temprano para no tener problemas en la Escuela, ya que le quedaba un poco lejos la caminata, pero de vez en cuando era bueno caminar una buena distancia.

El chico rubio iba pensativo, ya que con la llegada de Bianki y Lambo, su vida dio un giro de 160°, ya que todo era correr para no comer la comida venenosa de Bianki y salir volando por las explosiones accidentales provocados por Lambo.

De cierto modo le parecía entretenido, pero también peligroso, las armas que portaba Lambo no solo eran explosivos, tal parece que en el cabello de Lambo, había muchas más cosas, cosas que no quería conocer.

—Vas muy pensativo hoy, ¿sucede algo? —Pregunto Reborn al rubio, el cual pudo salir de su mundo de pensamientos y dibujar una sonrisa suave, para luego responder a la pregunta formulada por su pequeño tutor.

—La verdad nada, es solo que eh estado pensando sobre los hechos que han ocurrido con la llegada de Nana-san, Bianki-san y de Lambo, debe decir que con las acciones de Lambo y las comidas de Bianki-san, mi vida en si es un tanto divertida, solo eso—Respondió el chico de manera calmada.

Reborn no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a dibujar una sonrisa pequeña, para luego seguir con su caminata, caminata que fue suspendida por la reciente llegada de una chica castaña, ojos chocolate y uniforme de otro Instituto.

—¡Oh! Pero si es Reborn-chan—hablo la chica mirando al pequeño bebe. Ella de igual manera que Reborn, estaba parada en la parte superior del muro.

—Ciaossu—Saludo el chiquitín a la recién llegada.

—Me llamo Miura Haru—Se presentó la denominada Miura Haru.

—Lo sé, llevas siguiéndonos desde haces unas semanas atrás—Dijo Reborn de forma tranquila. Por su parte, Haru se emocionó por el simple hecho de que él bebe supiera de que ella existe.

—Este, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —Le pregunto con esperanzas en su forma de hablar y actuar.

—Claro—Respondió de manera corta él bebe Arcobaleno.

Haru, se emocionó muchísimo, soltando un chillido de alegría, actuando, así como si quisiera desmayarse, algo que preocupo a Naruto, el cual quiso detenerla en el aire, pero para su sorpresa, la chica daba una voltereta digna de una gimnasta olímpica y aterrizo de pie en el suelo.

—" _Muy alegre"_ —Pensó Naruto.

—Etto, ¿pu-puedo darte un abrazo? —Pregunto Haru a Reborn de manera tierna.

—No seas muy amigable conmigo… soy un Hitman como puedes ver—Dijo Reborn, con Leon transformado en su fiel arma en mano.

Naruto se tensó y Haru se sorprendió.

—¡Reborn, suelta eso que…! —Naruto trato de seguir hablando, pero fue detenido por una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. Naruto tenía la cara de WTF y Reborn estaba tranquilo.

—¡Eres horrible! ¿¡qué cosas le estas enseñando!? Es un bebe, no puede andar por allí creyéndose que es un asesino ¿¡acaso tienes un corazón tan horrible como para andar enseñándole cosas malas a Reborn-chan!?—Le recrimino Haru, al rubio que era zarandeado por la chica. Naruto se preguntaba qué cosa había hecho para merecer esto.

—Jajaja, ¡Lambo-san acaba de aparecer! —Se escuchó una voz de un bebe, Naruto se giró para ver al recién llegado Lambo.

Lambo hacia su entrada de forma ¿tarzanica? Para luego sacar dos ganadas rosadas, comentado algo de "Derrotar a Reborn y hacerle pagar" y esas cosas, el error que cometió para ir de cara contra el concreto, fue que no se sostuvo bien de las piernas a la cuerda, cayendo en picada y dándose tremendo golpe en el rostro.

Haru dejo al joven rubio para ir a auxiliar al bebe vestido de vaca.

—¿Estas bien pequeño? —Pregunto Haru, tomando a Lambo del suelo para poder darle unas carisias para poder calmarlo.

—No puede respirar… pero, tengo que… calmarme—Murmuraba Lambo al no poder respirar gracias a la castaña.

La castaña seguía en lo suyo, mientras que Naruto junto con Reborn, salieron corriendo de allí para poder llegar puntuales a la Escuela.

—¿Huh? Ya vera, no dejare que corrompas a Reborn-chan—Dijo Haru, viendo a Naruto correr a lo lejos, pero jurándose hacer pagar al chico rubio por tratar de corromper al pobre angelito Reborn.

 **Cambio de escena; Escuela Namimori - Salón 1-B**

—Gokudera Hayato, felicidades, sacaste un 100 en tu examen de matemáticas—Felicitaba el sensei al chico peliplata. El cual no dijo nada y solo tomo su examen y paso a su lugar. Las chicas empezaron a dar chillidos por el logro del chico transferido.

—Increíble Gokudera-kun—Comento Naruto al peliplata.

—Verdad, Décimo—Dijo Hayato, alegre de ser elogiado por el Décimo Vongola.

—Uzumaki Naruto, 30 y Yamamoto Takeshi 20, tendrán trabajo extra por haber suspendido en el examen—Dijo el sensei a los dos chicos. Se sorprendió un poco por la nota del rubio, ya que siempre eran de 15-20, pero logro subir a 30, un logro, por así decirlo para el Uzumaki.

—No es de sorprenderse mucho—Comento Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyōko, ya que no era una sorpresa de que los dos "monos" hayan suspendido el examen de matemáticas.

Kyōko veía a Naruto de manera cálida y comprensiva. Naruto miraba de reojo a la mencionada chica, sentía vergüenza de que dijeran eso en frente de ella.

—Deberán entregar el trabajo mañana o… reprobarán—Termino de decir el sensei, para luego proseguir con las clases normales del alumnado.

 **Cambio de escena; Hora de salida – Calle**

—" _Tranquilamente podría resolver todos los problemas sin ayuda, pero…"_ —Naruto aun dudaba de su mismo en este tipo de cosas.

Dejo de pensar, ya que alguien puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, el cual se asustó y giro la cabeza de manera automática, pero se calmó ya que la persona a sus espaldas era Takeshi.

—¡Yoh! Naruto…—Saludo el siempre alegre Yamamoto.

—Yamamoto, ¿necesitas algo? —Pregunto el chico rubio.

—Bueno, ya que nosotros suspendimos el examen, se me ocurrió de que podríamos realizar la tarea entre los dos—Comento el pelinegro. A Naruto no le parecía mala la idea, es más, se encantaba tener amigos con los cuales poder trabajar en equipo.

—Claro, me suena bien la idea—Sonrió Naruto de forma alegre.

—A mí también—Hablo una voz ya conocida para el rubio.

—¿Reborn? ¿Dónde estás Reborn? —Pregunto Naruto en busca de su pequeño tutor.

—Por aquí…—De entre las decoraciones de macetas de árboles, se pudo ver que uno se movió, para luego rebelar a Reborn y espantar al rubio.

—Oh, pero si eres tu—Dijo Yamamoto.

—Ciaossu—Saludo Reborn al pelinegro.

—¡Reborn! No me des un susto así—Regaño Naruto al bebe.

—Calma, como tu tutor de la mafia, es mi deber entrenarte en estas artes—Dijo Reborn a Naruto, el cual se tensó ya que Yamamoto estaba cerca de ellos.

—Jajaja, tu tutor es genial Naruto—Comento Yamamoto al rubio, el cual lo miraba con incredibilidad, ya que Yamamoto era muy ingenuo para ver las cosas.

—Como dije, me parece buena idea de que trabajen juntos, ya llamé a Gokudera para que venga a ayudarnos… bueno, vamos en camino—Dijo Reborn, subiéndose al hombre de Yamamoto y comenzando a caminar a la mansión del Décimo Vongola.

 **Cambio de escena; Mansión Vongola Décimo**

Naruto esperaba de forma paciente a sus dos amigos. El rubio estaba leyendo algunas de las preguntas y resolviendo otras sin ningún problema. Reborn lo observaba en Modo Serio, ya que el chico rubio tenía un semblante serio y calculador, además, esos lentes en sus ojos le daban un aire de seriedad absoluta.

—" _Naruto demuestra buen control en su timidez, pero aún le falta mucho, no tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero, con el tiempo el problema se ira"_ —Pensaba Reborn, viendo a Naruto bajar sus lentes y guardarlos, ya que escucho que en la sala, Nana le decía que tenía visitar.

Después de un rato, Hayato y Takeshi subieron a la habitación del rubio, ya lo conocían, así que pudieron llegar solos hasta allá.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, Décimo—Agradeció Hayato al joven rubio.

—Descuida, con tus conocimientos estoy seguro que acabaremos rápido la tarea—Dijo el chico de manera suave.

—Bien, entonces empecemos a hacer la tarea—Dijo el siempre energético Yamamoto.

—" _¿En-En mi habitación?"_ —Se preguntó mentalmente el chico rubio del grupo. No es que le disgustara que realizaran la tarea en su habitación, es espaciosa, pero la sala era mucha más especiosa, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Después de estar un buen rato en estar realizando la tarea de matemáticas, tiempo aprovechado por Naruto para analizar las cosas; Yamamoto era un buen estudiante, solo que el Baseball no le daba tiempo para realizar sus actividades de estudiante. Gokudera mostraba una inteligencia muy superior al de Yamamoto, Naruto veía que lo igualaba en inteligencia e ingenio.

Miura Haru, hace más de unos 30 minutos estaba observando la casa de Naruto, cabe decir que si se sorprendió de que alguien como el viviera en una Mansión como esta era asombroso, sus padres deberían ser unos multi-millonarios como para darle una casa como esta.

Haru había seguido a los dos chicos que iban en esa dirección, ya que Haru no conocía en donde vivía el chico, pero ahora pondría en marcha su plan de separar a la mala influencia del bebe Arcobaleno.

—Con cuidado Haru, que no te descubran—Se decía la chica, con un pañuelo tapando su cara, pareciendo alguna ladrona.

—Oh, ¿eres alguna amiga de Naruto-kun? —Pregunto la siempre alegre Nana. Ella había visto a Haru entrar por la entrada a la Mansión, ya que había salido a comprar algunos comestibles para los que viven en la casa y como vio a Haru, decidió saludarla y de paso informarle a Naruto sobre la llegada de su amiga.

—Claro que no soy su amiga, soy su enemiga—Dijo la castaña.

—¿Huh? ¿entonces? —Pregunto Nana esperando alguna respuesta de la chica.

—Pues, Reborn-chan…—Trato de seguir hablando la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Nana.

—¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces pasa, le diré a Reborn-kun que estas en casa—Le dijo Nana a Haru, la cual solo le agradeció y se sacó el pañuelo de la cabeza, para luego proceder a entrar a la Mansión.

 **Cuarto de Naruto**

—Este, ¡Décimo! ¿¡podrías enseñarnos tu poder resolviendo la pregunta 7 en un segundo!?—Pregunto y alentó el peliplata al rubio, el cual se tensó un poco, pero decidió ver que salía ya que ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera pudieron dar con el resultado, así que vería si él podía.

—Etto… haber…—Se decía Naruto, ya que no estaba seguro de mostrar su Modo Serio a sus dos amigos, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que: la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a Haru, la cual traía unos refrescos para los chicos que estaban allí dentro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Pregunto Naruto, un tanto asombrado por la llegada de la chica.

—¡Pues vine para asegurarme que no le enseñes nada malo a Reborn-chan! —Dijo la chica castaña.

—Pero… ¿tenías que ponerte eso? —Le pregunto el rubio, ya que de nueva cuenta, Haru se había colocado el pañuelo en la cabeza.

—Eso no importa…—Le dijo Haru, para luego colocar los refrescos en la mesa y quitarse el pañuelo. Yamamoto tomo un vaso y empezó a beberlo, Gokudera hizo lo mismo, estaba irritado de que esta chica interrumpiera al Décimo.

—Ahh… ¿Naruto? No sabía que conocías a alguien de la Escuela Midori—Le dijo Yamamoto, luego de haber dado un sorbo más a su bebida.

—Este… ¿la Escuela en la cual solo hay chicas y de las que se dice que son súper-inteligentes? —Pregunto Naruto de forma curiosa. No tenía tiempo como para estar buscando algo sobre otras Escuelas.

—Ese es su uniforme ¿verdad? —Pregunto Yamamoto a Haru, la cual asintió fuertemente a la pregunta del pelinegro.

—Tch… ¿y eso que tiene que ver? —Pregunto un ya irritado Gokudera.

—Pues, ella podría darnos la respuesta de la pregunta 7—Respondió de forma tranquila Yamamoto, para luego pasarle la hoja a Haru, la cual antes de empezar hablo:

—Le echarle un vistazo, pero si lo resuelvo, tu, dejaras de involucrarte con Reborn-chan—Dijo su condición la castaña. Naruto puso una cara de nerviosismo y miedo, miedo al perder a Reborn, de cierto modo le estaba empezando a agradar su forma de ser, le hacía falta algunas cosas en su vida de Dame-Naru.

—¡Solo hazlo! —Dijo Gokudera ya realmente irritado.

 **Salto en el tiempo; 7:30 PM**

Después de pasar por toda la tarde intentado resolver el ejercicio, Haru no podía hacerlo. Técnicamente la pregunta estaba fácil, Naruto lo había leído, por ese simple hecho se le hacía fácil hacerlo. Intento toda la tarde decir la respuesta, pero era interrumpido por Haru o por Gokudera, así que no tuvo muchas oportunidades para decir su veredicto.

—¡Ahhhhh! No puedo hacerlo—Dijo Haru, resignándose a poder realizar el ejercicio 7.

—¡Tanto tiempo solo por esto! —Comento Gokudera ya irritado por que esta mujer les hizo pasar mucho tiempo en lo mismo.

—Dije que le echaría un vistazo, no que podía resolverlo—Se defendió Haru, para luego empezar a derramar lágrimas de frustración.

—Oye Gokudera, creo que fuiste muy lejos en hacerla llorar—Le recrimino Yamamoto al peliplata.

—Eso no es verdad—Intento contradecir la idea de Yamamoto.

—De hecho, yo también creo que fuiste muy lejos en ese punto, Gokudera-kun—Le dijo también Naruto. Gokudera se sintió de la peor manera.

—En la mafia nosotros no nos dedicamos hacer llorar a las mujeres—El ultimo comentario de Reborn basto para que Gokudera se sienta de la peor manera.

Gokudera iba a disculparse con Haru, él no era de esta manera, estaba irritado, pero no quería decepcionar al Décimo ni a Reborn.

—Este… es mi culpa… yo…—Gokudera estaba hablando, pero se escuchó un cantico de un niño.

— ¡Lambo-san acaba de llegar! ¿¡quién es el mejor!? Lambo-san Jajaja—Se rio el recién llegado Lambo, el cual daba saltitos de alegría y risitas traviesas. Eso, hasta que se dio vuelta y se encontró con la miraba ensombrecida de Gokudera. Lambo había interrumpido el momento de disculpa, alterando el ambiente de la habitación.

Lambo camino diciendo que solo iba de paso, pero se topó con el plano de galletas que estaban en la mesa, así que de forma sonriente soltó a por ellas y empezó a comerlas sin compasión. Para Haru ver a Lambo comer le hizo perder toda culpa y la reemplazo por una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Tomo a Lambo y le dio un abrazo de oso, las mejillas de Haru tomaron un tinte rosado al ver a Lambo.

—" _¿En-Enserio?"_ —Se preguntaron mentalmente Naruto y Hayato.

Luego de un rato, lambo se quedó dormido tras haber comido muchas galletas y el resto regreso a lo suyo.

—¡Oh! Ya sé quién podría ayudarnos…—Comento Haru a los chicos, los cuales le prestaron atención.

—¿A quién? —Fue la pregunta de Gokudera. Mientras Haru explicaba de quien se trataba, en las escaleras se oían pasos, Bianki estaba haciendo su entrada.

Gokudera paso de su rostro irritado, a uno de horror, cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo, el rápidamente corrió a cerrarla, no quería que le diera otro dolor de estómago.

—Vamos Hayato, déjame pasar—Decía Bianki detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Tal parece que se llevan muy bien—Comento Yamamoto.

Un rato después Gokudera estaba en la cama de Naruto junto con Lambo a su lado, ya que había sufrido un fuerte dolor de estómago al ver a su hermana mayor.

Reborn decía que en la mafia o aprender o no aprendes nada, especialmente decía Décimo a Naruto, el cual se estaba frustrando a confundir a Haru, la cual no sabía nada del hecho de estar en la mafia sin proponértelo. Haru sospechaba algo, pero primero era sacar a Reborn de la vida de malas influencias del rubio Vongola.

 **Salto en el tiempo; 7.30 AM – miércoles**

Después de intentar de todo, incluso con la ayuda del padre de Haru, Naruto fue el que les dio la respuesta más lógica hasta el momento.

El padre de Haru, un profesor de la universidad, comento diciendo que Reborn era el profesor Boren, un genio matemático.

Y como la victoria fue para Naruto, el cual dejo sorprendidos a todos allí, claro, menos a Reborn que ya lo sabía, solo que le dio el turno a Naruto de decirlo.

Naruto estaba aburrido de este día, en verdad no tenía ganas de ir a la Escuela, pero fue regañado y apaleado por Reborn y al final tuvo que aceptar venir a la Escuela, iba bostezando ya que aún tenía algo de sueño y sus ojeras eran algo palpables en su rostro.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que estaba siendo seguido por alguien vertido con una armadura improvisada.

—Porque Reborn me tenía que mandar a la Escuela, en verdad estaba algo aburrido, me la pase toda la noche haciendo la tarea que Bianki había hecho pedazos, en verdad fue algo duro realizar los ejercicios y no dormirse en medio… ¿eh? ¿Qué es ese zumbido? —Iba comentando tranquilamente, pero escucho ese zumbido de la parte de atrás, así que de manera temerosa se dio vuelta y se encontró al responsable del zumbido; era el mismo tipo con armadura de hace rato.

Naruto por el miedo empezó a correr como gallina, eso en verdad lo había asustado demasiado, lloraba estilo anime, así que si era acompañado por algo de lágrimas.

Luego de un rato, choco con algo o alguien. Estando por pasar un puente.

—Ite… ¡aoch! —Se dijo para sí mismo, estando sobándose la cabeza y el trasero tras recibir el golpe del asfalto.

—Oye ten cuidado por donde caminas, idiota—Dijo un tipo con facciones de delincuente callejero, iba acompañado por otros 4 tipos de vestimentas negras, algunos tatuajes y pirsin por sus rostros.

La cara de Naruto reflejaba terror absoluto. El que lo iba siguiendo también se detuvo allí, viendo el de como esos tipos le iban hacer algo al rubio en el suelo.

—Lo siento… fue mi culpa… no-no volverá a… pasar—Se disculpó Naruto levantándose del suelo e inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—Eso no me basta a mí, pero… si me das tu dinero, todos estamos en paz—Dijo el mismo tipo, clara señal de que era el líder de ese grupo.

—N-No traigo dinero alguno, lo siento mucho—Dijo sinceramente Naruto, ya que nunca llevaba dinero, con su Bento le era suficiente.

—Es una pena… chicos, ya saben que hacer… solo, dejen su rostro reconocible—Dijo el tipo con malicia en su voz.

Los otros 4 sacaron unos bates de Baseball y otro una cuchilla afilada. Naruto ahora si estaba en serios problemas, se preparó para irse corriendo, pero:

—¡Yo no permitiré esto! —Dijo el tipo que venía persiguiendo a Naruto, que resultó ser Miura Haru, con el palo de Hockey sujetado fuertemente entre sus dos manos paso al frente de Naruto, estaba lista para arreglar esto, pero si se fijaran bien, la chica sudaba de manera nerviosa y quien no hacerlo, ya que tienes al frente a unos matones que no tendrán piedad de ti.

—Haru—Escucho pronunciar su nombre la chica, ella se giró y vio una faceta que nunca había visto en el rubio y era que estaba serio, muy serio.

—Yo arreglare este asunto—Dijo ella, con miedo en su voz.

—No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de ellos—Dijo el rubio, para dejar su maleta en el suelo y salir corriendo en dirección hacia los 4 matones, el 5to solo estaba viendo, pero Naruto se encargaría de el después.

Los 4 matones no perdieron tiempo y con sonrisas en sus rostros se abalanzaron en contra del rubio.

Haru se sentí culpable, había metido en problemas muy grandes a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada y solo por su egoísmo, otros tenían que pagarlo muy caro.

Fijo su vista en el rubio, el cual nunca dejo su cara seria, su ropa había sido rasgada y tenía algunos agujeros, así también un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, un hilo muy pequeño que Haru no había podido ver.

Naruto con sus palmas abiertas, atacaba sin compasión a los sujetos, primero cayo uno. El tipo le intento dar con el bate, pero fue detenido por la mano desnuda del rubio, para luego recibir una patada ascendente en medio del estómago, luego un golpe de palma en el pecho y luego, todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Luego cayó el segundo. Viendo que su compañero estaba siendo atacado para luego ser lanzado con tremenda fuerza hacia el suelo, esta ataco al rubio sin pensar, logrando darle un golpe en las costillas del rubio, haciendo que este pusiera una mueca de dolor y apretar sus dientes, ese golpe no había sido nada suave, luego recibió otro departe de otro tipo, este en la espalda, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo, pero se recompuso y con su pierna derecha, dio un barrido al suelo, haciendo que el tipo que le dio el golpe en las cotillas se tambalee y por consecuencia, sea tacleado por una patada del rubio, sacándole todo el aire y mandándolo a dormir.

Naruto recibió una cortada cerca del pecho, por el tipo de la navaja, pero Naruto fue rápido y tomando de la muñeca al tipo, le fracturo la muñeca haciendo que este suelte un grito desgarrador, grito que fue callada gracias a una patada en la mejilla. Naruto había dado un salto y le dio la patada que lo mando al suelo después de haber volado por unos 10 metros.

Luego fue por el ultimo, Naruto se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, este era mucho más sangre de lo esperado, la parte de su pecho tenía una señal de sangrado, pero a él no le importo, corrió hacia el otro tipo, el cual ya estaba algo asustado como para poder defenderse del rubio, Naruto llego y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, para luego arrojarlo contra el tipo que se estaba largando por el lado que él y Haru había hecho su entrada.

El tipo tras recibir a su camarada, cayó al suelo de cara, pero, como estaba pasando al lado de la castaña, esto no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y tomo a la castaña como rehén.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras algo rudo…—Comento el tipo, viendo a sus camaradas en el suelo, todos inconscientes.

—Dé-Déjala ir…—Pidió Naruto de forma cansada.

—Ni hablar, ya que eres tan bueno como para derrotar a esos 4, crees que me dejare… Jajaja—Tomo a Haru y luego la arrojo al rio que cruzaba por el puente. Naruto abrió los ojos y Haru dio un grito de auxilio.

Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, estaban caminando tranquilamente, Gokudera esta irritado de escuchar hablar al pelinegro. Takeshi estaba hablando sobre la tarea de matemáticas y del Baseball.

Pero callaron al escuchar el grito de una mujer, fijaron su vista el frente y se toparon con Naruto, un poco sangrante y a un tipo con sonrisa arrogante.

Sorpresa, eso es lo que sintieron al ver como Naruto corrió a una velocidad casi invisible, para luego darle una barrida a los pies del tipo, luego un rodillazo en el estómago que le quito el aire, para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y golpearlo dos veces contra el duro suelo. Pero el tipo le hizo una herida con una cuchilla en el estómago del rubio, antes de que el tipo cayera inconsciente. Ellos corrieron rápidamente para dar ayuda.

Reborn, él había visto todo recientemente, Naruto tenía que ir a salvar a la castaña, así que alisto una Bala de la Última Voluntad, vio a Naruto asentir y el disparo.

—¡REBORN! ¡Salvare a Haru con mi Última Voluntad! —Naruto dio un grito, para luego saltar al rio e ir nadando hasta donde estaba Haru, la cual se estaba ahogando poco a poco, pero llego Naruto y pudo salvarla de morir ahogada.

 **Salto en el tipo; 30 minutos después**

Haru estaba derramando lagrimas por ver el estado del rubio, tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, unos moretones de color morado y una herida un poco grave en su estómago, el chico tenía la mirada perdida, pero regreso a su estando habitual y le sonrió a la chica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto Naruto a Haru.

—Si… ¡lo siento mucho! ¡nunca fue mi intención meterte en problemas con esos maleantes! ¡perdóname! —Le pidió disculpas la castaña.

Reborn y Gokudera, junto con Yamamoto se habían hecho cargo de llamar a la policía y que estos se llevaran a esos tipos a prisión por cometer este tipo de crimen, después de todo, esa banda era buscada por algunos robos a personas el mes pasado.

—No te disculpes, ya dije que todo está bien…—La tranquilizo el rubio.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto de forma dudosa la chica.

—Claro…—Dijo el rubio, poniéndose la chaqueta que le presto Takeshi.

—¿¡Naruto-kun!?—Todos voltearon a ver hacia la voz y se encontraron con Kyōko acompañada de Hana.

—¡Kyōko-chan! —Dijo el chico sorprendido, así que se cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo antes de que le vieran sus heridas.

Las dos chicas bajaron hacia donde estaban los chicos y la chica.

—No sabía que te gustaba nadar muy temprano—Comento Kyōko.

—Después de todo es Dame-Naru—Dijo Hana.

—Pues bueno…—Trataba de explicar el rubio. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Haru.

—¡Si, yo salvare a Haru con mi Última Voluntad! —Dijo Haru de manera soñadora y sacando una gota estilo anime al rubio, por ver la forma de recuperarse de la chica castaña.

— _"Se recuperó muy rápido"_ —Pensó Naruto con cierto nerviosismo en él.

—¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Naruto-san es mi héroe! ¡Décimo! ¡Décimo! —Decía Haru, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y siguiendo a un Naruto desesperado.

—¡O-Oye, ¡cal-calma! —Decía Naruto intentando escapar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Todos los presentes se olvidaron del asunto ocasionado anteriormente, las dos recién llegadas eran descartadas, ya que no vieron lo que paso. Reborn estaba un poco serio, más tarde curaría las heridas del cuerpo del rubio con las llamas del Sol. Pero se puso feliz de que el rubio estuviera bien, algunas heridas nada graves, pero lo importante era que estaba bien.

 **Cerca del mismo lugar; 30 minutos antes**

Lo que nadie se había percatado, era que alguien los estaba observando, pero solo hasta el punto de la pelea entre esos tipos, descartando lo de las llamas, ya que no había podido verlos porque un camión se había cruzado en su camino.

Se pudo distinguir una cabellera roja carmesí.

—Así que, te gusta pelear entre bandas callejeras, veamos que dicen Otō-san y Okaa-san de este hecho—Dijo la voz con cierta malicia, ella Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari, creía que Minato y Kushina regañarían a su "hermano", pero se llevaría una sorpresa, que incluso, le sacaría lagrimas verdaderas de sus ojos.

* * *

… **EN PELEAS**

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre este FF, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo... y yo me despido diciendo...

¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!


	5. OBJETIVO 5

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: _"Uzumaki Naruto"_  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la escritura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe de traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OBJETIVO 5**_

 _ **La bestia acecha – parte 1-3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hoy es un día verdaderamente caluroso, y en la Escuela Namimori todos los estudiantes a los que no les tocaba alguna clase de natación, estaban que se morían por el inmenso calor que en ese preciso momento sentían.

El salón 1-B, fue el único al que le tocaba natación en ese día. Todas las mujeres del salón vestían con el respectivo uniforme de natación de la escuela y los hombres con unas pantalonetas para baño.

Los hombres tenían sonrojos en sus mejillas por ver a las mujeres en traje de baño académico, a excepción de los siguientes; Uzumaki Naruto, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi. Los cuales tenían el cuerpo sumamente marcado de músculos, no tanto como para llegar a exagerar de más. De Takeshi se sabía eso por el simple hecho de estar en el Club de Baseball. De Hayato se debía a que como era un extranjero, debía haber tenido sesiones de ejercicios en algún gimnasio o por su propia cuenta. Pero de Naruto, eso nadie lo sabía, pero debían admitir una cosa; el rubio del salón tenía un cuerpo sumamente admirable para su edad.

—Ahora los siguientes estudiantes… Uzumaki Naruto, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato… pónganse en posición de nado—Anuncio el sensei de la clase de natación de la Escuela.

Los tres nombrados pasaron a sus posiciones. Takeshi con su sonrisa optimista, Hayato con cara de fastidio y Naruto:

—Pu-Pues no soy muy bueno en natación… veré que pu-puede hacer—Le dijo el rubio al sensei.

—Recuerda que esta es tu nota Uzumaki-san… luego no me vengas con ruegos después… inténtalo por lo menos, así podrías sacar tu nota promedio—El sensei le dijo al rubio, ya que el muchacho siempre salía con lo mismo.

—En-Entonces veré que puedo hacer… Kakashi-sensei—Naruto dijo el nombre de su sensei, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y alisto su lápiz y libreta para anotar la nota que sacarían sus estudiantes.

Hatake Kakashi; edad 33 años, estatura 1,80 metros de alto, cuerpo sumamente formado por puros músculos, cabello plateado en punta, ojos negros. Siempre es conocido por ser el sensei más estrictos en sus ámbitos, los cuales solo son dos; natación y geografía, la segunda materia solo les daba a los estudiantes de 3er año.

 **Piiii…**

El sensei peliplata hizo sonar el silbato que tenía en su cuello, dando señal a sus tres estudiantes de que era hora de salir de la meta, hacia el otro extremo de la piscina. Una piscina de unos 30 metros de largo y 20 de ancho, una piscina muy espaciosa.

Hayato y Takeshi saltaron inmediatamente y empezaron a nadar, Naruto por su parte se lanzó, pero no podía avanzar mucho más rápido que sus otros dos compañeros del frente.

—Ahh… ahh… ahh…— El rubio tomaba aire de vez en cuando, pero de que avanzaba un poco a poco, lo hacía.

—Vamos Décimo… usted puede—Alentaba Hayato al futuro Jefe de la Mafia Vongola. Hayato y Takeshi ya habían llegado a la línea de llegada de la piscina.

—Animo Naruto-kun…—Kyoko también alentaba a Naruto, el cual repentinamente gano algo de voluntad para seguir y llegar a la meta.

—Ll-Llegue… ahh…—Naruto estaba totalmente cansado, no era mentira el de que no podía nadar mucho, pero de que podía, podía, pero no en gran medida.

—Bueno, algo es algo… bien muchachos, por hoy concluye la clase… pueden retirarse a sus salones—El sensei les informo a los chicos.

Cada estudiante, ya sea hombre o mujer, se iban a sus respectivos vestidores, para cambiarse de ropa.

—Uzumaki Naruto… C+, un buen intento para el—Comento el sensei, colocando la nota que el chico rubio se había ganado, por esfuerzo propio.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 11:13 AM – pasillo de la Escuela**

Naruto estaba barriendo el pasillo del salón por el cual los estudiantes pasaban, hoy era su turno de barrer el curso, junto a otros compañeros, los cuales ya habían terminado de hacer lo que les toco. Naruto estaba con su sonrisa optimista de siempre. Estaba pensando en su hermana Hikari, se le hacía raro no verla hoy en la Escuela, pero de igual forma no le importaba mucho que digamos.

—¿Ese niño…? —Naruto se preguntó para sí mismo. Al frente de él estaba un niño de vestimenta china y una cabeza sumamente redonda. El cual estaba hablando con Hana y Kyoko de algo.

—Oh, pero si es el niño de ayer—Comento Kyoko, recordado el día anterior, ya que había salido a comprar comestibles para la casa y en la tienda cuando iba a pagar al vendedor, se le cayó el dinero, pero fue recogida y entregado a su dueña por el mismo niño que ahora tenía delante de ella.

—¿Lo conoces, Kyoko? —Le pregunto Hana a su amiga.

—Sí, ayer me ayudo a recoger el dinero que se me había caído al suelo—Le respondió Kyoko a su amiga.

—…—El niño no dijo nada y solo mostro una foto, en la cual estaba un señor con cabello rubio, bigote y sombrero de mago.

—Oh, ¿estas buscándolo? —Le pregunto Kyoko al pequeño, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

El niño sintió que alguien más lo observaba y giro su cabeza en dirección a la mirada, topándose con el rubio Uzumaki.

Naruto se sintió intimidado por la mirada que le mandaba el niño. El niño regreso a ver la foto, luego a Naruto, luego a la foto y por ultimo solo guardo la foto, hizo una reverencia a las dos chicas y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el Uzumaki.

—¿Pa-Pasa algo? —Pregunto el rubio al niño delante de suyo. El niño solo le indico con la manita que fuera hacia arriba, es decir, a la azotea del establecimiento.

Luego de eso el niño solo salió corriendo de allí, para poder llegar al destino dicho anteriormente.

Las dos chicas se acercaron para hablarle al Uzumaki.

—Un conocido tuyo, ¿Uzumaki? —Le pregunto Hana, interesada en el asunto. Ya que el rubio era siempre rodeado por bebes.

—No, pero iré a ver qué es lo que desea—Naruto les dijo a ambas chicas. Fue a dejar la escoba al salón y se despidió con la mano de ambas chicas. Kyoko hizo lo mismo, mientras que Hana no lo hizo.

 **En la azotea**

El rubio estaba sumamente aterrado, estaba saltando de lado a lado, ya que el niño lo estaba atacando por algo que el vio en la mañana. Naruto se había topado con el mismo niño en la mañana, porque tenía que comprar un Gyoza para poder desayunar, ya que su desayuno se lo comió Reborn.

—¡Detente, detente! —Decía Naruto saltando por su vida y para no ser afectado por el poder del niño en el proceso.

—Este es el famoso Brazo Asesino, I-pin—Dijo el recién llegado Reborn.

—¿Por qué solo tienen que ser niños? —Se preguntó para sí mismo el rubio.

—También es conocido como La Bomba Humana—Termino de explicar él bebe Arcobaleno.

—¡Ahhh! ¡no uses ese poder psíquico! —Dijo Naruto en el aire, siendo golpeado repentinas veces por los movimientos fluidos que hacia I-pin.

—No es poder psíquico. Hay un secreto para esa técnica—Le corrigió él bebe al rubio.

—¿Secreto? —Naruto pregunto sumamente alterado. I-pin no dejaba de golpear al rubio, el cual le pedía ayuda desesperadamente al bebe Arcobaleno.

—(Suspiro) No tienes remedio—Comento él bebe, Leon se transformó en el arma del bebe y luego disparo una bala de color café claro, la cual dio el medio de donde estaban Naruto e I-pin.

—¿¡Ajo!? —Naruto se tapó la nariz porque el olor a ajo era muy fuerte en ese momento.

—Ese es el secreto de la técnica. Se llama El puño Gyoza. I-pin comprime el aliento apestoso que consigue al comer todos eso panecillos Gyoza y luego lo lanza a la nariz del objetivo. Esto hace que el cerebro se paralice, y que los músculos actúen libremente, como si estuvieran controlados—Termino la explicación él bebe Arcobaleno.

—Entonces… solo se basa en Artes Marciales… apestosas. Es algo bobo si me lo preguntan—Termino de comentar el rubio, con sumo desgano en su rostro y voz.

I-pin por su parte estaba apenado, estaba sudando a mares, literalmente estaba sudando demasiado, algo que a Naruto impresiono.

En la frente de I-pin aparecieron unos 9 círculos de colores.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Naruto a Reborn.

—Ha comenzado la cuenta atrás de la Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu. I-pin es una persona sumamente tímida. Cuando esa timidez llega al extremo, nueve Pinzu aparecen en su frente. El número de Pinzu descienda hasta llegar solo a uno, luego el gas Gyoza saldrá de su cuerpo y provocara una explosión gigantesca. El poder de la explosión es lo suficiente como para crear un pequeño cráter—Explico Reborn al rubio, el cual se tensó de sobre manera.

Pero en ese momento llego Kyoko, trayendo con ella la bolsa de I-pin, y como explicaba Reborn, I-pin tiende a esconderse detrás de las personas para poder ocultarse.

Naruto rápidamente fue a quitar a I-pin de Kyoko, antes de que la explosión ocurriera.

—¡Hay les va! —Grito Naruto intentando lanzar a I-pin fuera del alcance de todos, pero no lo pudo hacer ya que le dio un calambre en el brazo, provocando que lo lanzara a un reciente llegado Hayato.

—¡Oh! ¡Décimo, hay le va! —Ahora Hayato termino lanzando a I-pin de regreso al rubio, el cual lo tomo y vio que faltaba solo tres Pinzu para que la explosión ocurriera.

—" _¿Ahora qué hago? Todo esto me pasa por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar mi timidez y ayudar a mis amigos"_ —Naruto pensó con mucha tristeza de que esto ocurriera.

—Hazlo con tu Ultima Voluntad—Le dijo Reborn, lanzando un disparo de la pistola camaleón hacia la frente del chico pelirrubio.

Naruto recibió el "disparo" en su frente, iba cayendo de manera lenta, siendo observado por Kyoko y Hayato.

—¡REBORN! ¡SALVARE A MIS AMIGOS CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MUERTE! —Naruto rugió con determinación, tomo a I-pin y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

El ultimo Pinzu había hecho aparición. En el cielo ocurrió una tremenda explosión. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto tomo a I-pin que venía cayendo desde el cielo, apagando así, su modo Voluntad de Muerte.

—WOW, ¿acaso esos fueron fuegos artificiales? —Pregunto el recién llegado Takeshi.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yakyū hakuchi? (Idiota del Baseball) —Pregunto Hayato, algo irritado por la presencia del chico pelinegro perteneciente al Club de Baseball.

—Solo venia de paso—Informo Takeshi, sonriendo ampliamente, irritando aún más a Hayato.

—(Suspiro) Otro uniforme más; arruinado—Naruto lloraba internamente por eso. El no compraba la ropa, ya que no tenía mucho dinero y ni hablar de sus padres. Pero Reborn siempre sacaba un par de ropa, ni el sabia como lo hacía, pero lo importante era que tenía algo que ponerse y no andar por allí solo en calzoncillos.

 **Salto en el tiempo – residencia Vongola**

Finalmente, las clases ya habían terminado y ese calor abrazador había cesado poco a poco, para alegría de muchas personas en la ciudad.

Naruto se acaba de dar un refrescante baño, algo que necesitaba desde hace algún rato atrás, ya que con todo el problemón de I-pin, el cual estaba buscando a ese tipo de la fotografía, pero resulta que I-pin termino equivocado por su pequeña ceguera de ojos. Al final termino pidiendo disculpas al rubio, el cual le decía que es normal equivocarse, así que todos estaban felices.

—¡Naruto-kun, la comida esta lista, baja a comer! —Le informo Nana al rubio.

—¡Entendido, ya mismo bajo! —Naruto le dio el aviso a Nana.

—¡Bien! —Nana regreso a servir a los demás invitados que estaban en la Mansión Vongola.

Naruto rápidamente se cambió, por el simple hecho de que quería encontrar comida en su lugar, ya que siempre terminaba sin nada, como el caso de esta mañana con Reborn. Lo dejaron sin desayuno.

Se secó bien el cabello y arreglo bien su ropa. Un pantalón no tan ajustado de color azul oscuro, el cual le llega hasta sus tobillos. Una camisa negra de manga corta y encima una chaqueta de color verde con mezcla café. Siempre esta con unos zapatos deportivos color rojo con blanco.

Baja a paso rápido pero relajado, no quería tener un accidente por estar tan apurado. Llego y soltó un suspiro pequeño, su comida seguía en donde estaba siempre. Solo que ahora había más invitados; Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo e I-pin. Lambo haciendo sus tonterías de siempre, Bianchi dándole de comer al bebe Arcobaleno e I-pin, comiendo un poco de la comida preparada por Nana

Y Nana, cuidando de que los niños coman sano y salvo.

—¡Buen provecho! —Dijo Naruto, yendo a su lugar para poder empezar a comer su comida.

—De igual manera, Naruto-kun—Le dijo una sonriente Nana.

—¡Ah! ¡un monstruo de brócoli! —Dijo I-pin, pasando por donde estaba la comida de Naruto y regándola encima de su ropa en el acto.

—¡I-pin, ten mas cuidado! —Regaño el rubio, siendo ignorado por I-pin.

—…—Lambo no decía nada ante el comentario hecho por I-pin, solo estaba con la cabeza gacha y apretando un poco sus puños.

—Vamos Lambo, no te lo tomes muy a pecho—Le intento tranquilizar el rubio.

—¡Huaa! ¡soy un monstruo del brócoli! —Lambo alzo la mirada y hacia una cara de "terror". Luego salto a la mesa y empezó a perseguir a I-pin, el cual salió corriendo con Lambo a sus espaldas.

 **Dindon…**

—Yo voy—Dijo Naruto, como su comida ya había sido tirada y su ropa limpiada, pues no tenía nada que hacer, así que fue a ver quién era que tocaba el timbre de la casa. Claro que tenían un timbre, pero no era usada muy a menudo.

—¡Yoh, Naruto! —Saludo el siempre energético Takeshi.

—Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun—Saludo el rubio a los dos chicos.

—Iba de camino hacia acá para hacer una tarea… y como me encontré a Gokudera en el camino, le dije que fueras hacia aquí—Le explico Takeshi.

—Tu eres el que me vino siguiendo—Encaro Hayato a Takeshi.

—Ya veo… vengan entonces—Naruto les dio permiso de que pasaran al interior de la Mansión, fueron dejando a los otros comer en paz y subieron a la espaciosa habitación del rubio.

Pero fueron interrumpido en la puerta, por la intervención de I-pin y Lambo que lo venía persiguiendo de camino.

—¡Orokana ushi (Vaca Estúpida), no molestes con esos ruidos al Décimo! —Le dijo Hayato a Lambo. Antes de que este lo lomara del cuello de la camisa de la parte de atrás y hablarle.

—¡Suéltame, Estupidera! —Le grito Lambo, para luego soltar un gas en la cara de Hayato, haciendo que este lo soltara y se tapara la nariz. Pero luego empezó otra persecución; Hayato persigue a Lambo; Lambo a I-pin y así en un espacio de la habitación.

Hasta que finalmente Hayato logro tomar de nuevo a Lambo, estaba por darle una paliza, hasta que una voz femenina lo detuvo:

—¡Gokudera-san, suelta a Lambo ahora mismo! —Le grito la recién llegada Haru.

—Tch, otra molestia—Hayato solo soltó a Lambo.

—Es malo abusar de los niñitos—Le dijo Haru a modo de regaño al peliplata.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haru? —Le pregunto Naruto a la recién llegada.

—Ah, pues solo vine a pasar el rato. ¿Oh, otro niñito? —Se preguntó al final para ella misma, al ver a I-pin.

—… Un monstruo de Gyoza—Dijo I-pin, de nuevo siendo segado por su ceguera.

—Hahii—Haru estaba algo desencajada por aquello.

—" _Ni siquiera de cerca puede distinguir un rostro"_ —Naruto pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Un brócoli! —Lambo siguió con su papel para poder asustar a I-pin.

—… ¡Vete! —I-pin uso su técnica. Lambo se vio afectado por la técnica empleada por I-pin, saliendo volando hasta chocar contra la pared de la habitación y finalmente caer en la cama del rubio Vongola.

Todos veían atentamente que es lo que iba hacer Lambo ahora.

—Tengo… que… calmarme. ¡Lambo-san y su pelo compacto no se dejará vencer por alguien como tú y tu extraña cabeza! —Le grito Lambo a I-pin, el cual se puso nervioso a su manera.

—¡Oye Lambo no hagas eso! —Intervino Naruto, no quería que haya otra explosión en este lugar.

—¡Eres una cabeza de rabo! ¡una cabeza de rabo! —Lambo no callo y siguió gritándole a I-pin, el cual estaba sudando a mares como lo hizo en la azotea de la Escuela Namimori.

I-pin no pudo más, los 9 Pinzu hicieron su aparición en la frente de I-pin.

—¡Otra vez no! —Grito Naruto sumamente desesperado.

—Oh, ¿otra vez es un juego peligroso? —Pregunto Takeshi, con su sonrisa de siempre. Hayato se tensó al igual que el rubio, ya que él era realista después de haberlo visto.

I-pin salto y se aferró a la pierna izquierda del rubio, el cual intentaba quitárselo de encima con la ayuda de Hayato. Haru los regañaba diciendo que no tenía que hacerle ese tipo de cosas a un niño, mientras que Takeshi reía a ver esa escena tan graciosa.

Lambo seguía llorando y a la vez de su cabello estaba sacando la Bazuca de 10 años. Mientras que a I-pin, solo le faltaban 3 Pinzu para poder explotar.

Pero llego Reborn al rescate, le dio una patada en la cabeza a Lambo, patada que provoco que la Bazuca de 10 años se "tragara" a I-pin y que ocurriera una explosión de nube color rosa.

—¿Utilizo la Bazuca de 10 años en I-pin? —Naruto se preguntó.

—Ahora la explosión se ha ido 10 años al futuro—Le explicó Reborn al rubio.

—Es decir que la persona que está aquí es…—Naruto sacaba su hipótesis.

—¿Qué? ¿estaba entregando comida, pero ahora estoy aquí? —Pregunto I-pin. Una linda chica de cabello color negro y ojos de mismo color, piel de porcelana y cuerpo delgado. Lleva una vestimenta de todo blanco, en sus manos lleva un recipiente en donde lleva toda la comida que había sido ordenada.

—¿I-pin es una chica? —Naruto pregunto eso sin creer que el pequeño niño sea en verdad niña.

—No es posible—Comento Hayato sentado en el suelo.

—¿Quién es? ¿alguna conocida? —Preguntaba Takeshi.

—Es muy linda—Dio su punto a saber; Haru.

—Los fideos se enfriarán. Al señor Kawahira siempre se le acaban—Comento la I-pin adulta, viendo un pequeño reloj de mano que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

—Oh, y ahora su japonés es perfecto—Comento con alegría el rubio del grupo.

—Oh, Uzumaki-san, es un gusto verlo—Saludo I-pin con una sonrisa dirigida al rubio.

—I-pin, te has vuelto más femenina—Comento Naruto. Haru estaba algo celosa por ver que el rubio le daba más atención a la recién llegada I-pin que al resto de ellos.

—¿Qué dices? No ganaras nada con hacerme cumplidos—Decía I-pin, sin ninguna timidez en su habla.

—" _Su timidez es normal"_ ¿Qué sucedió con la Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu? ¿y el Kung Fu? —Primero pensó y luego pregunto el rubio, queriendo saber qué fue lo que paso.

—Vamos Uzumaki-san, eso fue hace mucho. Ahora tengo que cumplir con mis instrucciones escolares y estoy muy ocupada—Aclaro I-pin, dando las razones de ya no actuar como antes.

—Ya veo—Comento el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza a lo dicho por I-pin.

—Mi profesor selló mi Bomba de Tiempo Pinzu bajo una palabra clave, cuando abandoné las artes marciales—Le dijo I-pin a Naruto.

—" _Ahora es una chica normal… las personas cambian mucho"_ —Durante toda el habla, los chicos habían abandonado el cuarto del rubio, ya que ahora se encontraban en la entrada/salida de la residencia del rubio Vongola.

—Bueno, tengo que ir hacer mi entrega—I-pin hizo una leve reverencia a los chicos, estaba a punto de irse, pero en ese momento aparece Lambo.

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde está cabeza de rabo? —Pregunto un poco molesto Lambo.

—Oh; ¿ya dejaste de llorar, Lambo? —Naruto se giró y le pregunto a Lambo.

—… El monstruo de brócoli… ¡mi cabeza! —I-pin repentinamente recordó al monstruo de brócoli, haciendo que un dolor de cabeza apareciera de repente.

—¡Ah! ¿estás bien I-pin? —Le pregunto Naruto, preocupado por el estado de la pelinegra. I-pin alzo la mirada y en su frente aparecieron los 9 Pinzu.

Naruto saco la conclusión de que la palabra clave era Monstruo de brócoli. I-pin salto y se abrazó fuertemente al rubio, el cual se asustó mucho.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué le haces a Naruto-san? ¡él ya tiene a Haru! —Le reclamo Haru sumamente celosa de la cercanía que tenía I-pin de Naruto. Ella fue a separar rápidamente a I-pin de Naruto.

—¡Aléjate del Décimo! —Le reclamo ahora Hayato, ayudando a separar a I-pin de Naruto; a Haru.

—Eres muy popular, Naruto—Comento Takeshi.

—Ese no es el punto—Contradijo el rubio.

—Hola—Dijo Bianchi, pasando por la entrada de la Mansión.

—¡Aniki! —Hayato repentinamente se puso azul y un horrible dolor de estómago lo ataco.

—Hola hermana de Gokudera—Saludo Takeshi.

Y así paso; Lambo preguntando de donde estaba I-pin niña, Haru intentando separar a I-pin adulta de Naruto y un Takeshi sonriendo y comentando de lo divertido que era lo que les estaba pasando en ese momento a ellos.

Y el Pinzu número 1, había hecho aparición en la frente de I-pin de 10 años en el futuro.

 **Booooooooooommm…**

Una enorme explosión ocurrió de nuevo en ese mismo día, los afectados fueron la Familia Vongola.

—Si la gente pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente, todo sería más sencillo. Por eso se debes esforzarte mucho. Esta ha sido una buena lección para ti, Naruto—Comento Reborn en el cielo, volando con unas alas de murciélago aéreo. Y Reborn se fue volando por el cielo.

Los chicos que estaban involucrados en la explosión estaban todos tirados en el suelo, la I-pin de 10 años en el futuro se había ido, y había regresado la I-pin niña.

—¿Por qué a mí? —Naruto estaba llorando estilo anime, allí, tirado el suelo moribundo. Mientras que I-pin no sabía lo que había pasado aquí.

 **Al día siguiente**

En la Escuela Namimori, más específicamente en el Club de Boxeo, se llevaba a cabo una pelea con el líder del Club de Karate y un estudiante del Club de Boxeo, el cual termino perdiendo por el gancho que había recibido por parte del líder del Club de Karate.

—¡Ooyama-senpai es el mas fuerte! —Comento un estudiante del Club de Karate, con orgullo al ver la victoria de su líder.

—¿Y bien, quien sigue? —Pregunto el denominado Ooyama con voz algo arrogante.

—¡Yo! ¡Sasagawa Ryohei, líder del Club de Boxeo! Mi lema es, "¡extremo!" —Se escuchó en la entrada al Club de Boxeo. Un chico de cabello blanco y una cicatriz que pasa por su ceja izquierda. Con unos guantes de boxeo ya puestos y una pantaloneta que lo distingue como luchador.

—Te estado esperando, Sasagawa—Comento Ooyama con júbilo.

—¡Es una pela entre los líderes del Club de boxeo y Karate! —Comento un integrante del Club de Karate.

—No tendré piedad. Ir preparando una camilla—Dijo Ooyama con seguridad en sus palabras. Los estudiantes de Karate hicieron caso a la orden dada por su líder.

Una vez los dos peleadores estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Ryohei fue el primero en atacar.

—¡Derechazo extremo… gancho izquierdo extremo! Mantente en pie ¡golpe superior derecho extremo! —Y con esos tres golpes que Ryohei le proporciono a Ooyama, el quedo fuera de combate, saliendo fuera del ring.

—¡Ooyama-senpai! —Gritaron los otros integrantes del Club de Karate.

—¡Aun no hay nadie que me pueda dar pelea! —Soltó un grito el peliblanco, con algo de frustración también.

 **A la otra mañana siguiente**

Podemos ver al grupo Vongola caminar hacia la escuela Namimori sin ninguna prisa. Todos iban hablando de cosas triviales. Lambo, el cual los estaba acompañando por accidente, iba cantando una canción sobre sí mismo.

—¿Se pude saber qué haces aquí, Orokana ushi? —Pregunto un fastidiado Hayato.

—¿Eh? Pues yo siempre camino por estos rumbos—Dijo Lambo sin ninguna preocupación.

—Oh, esos son unos buenos juguetes—Comento Takeshi, viendo el lanza misiles y la ametralladora en las manos de Lambo.

—¿Esto? Es un regalo de la Familia Bovino que me han enviado por mi buen trabajo—Comento Lambo sumamente feliz.

—" _Esos no son juguetes"_ —Pensó para sí mismo el rubio del grupo, con algo de preocupación.

—¿En dónde estará metido Reborn? —Se preguntaba Lambo en voz alta.

—Aquí estoy—Una voz conocida para todos resonó en el lugar. Una pequeña parte del muro de las calles se empezó a mover y de ella apareció Reborn, la manta resulto que fue Leon, convertido en ese objeto, pero paso a ser el camaleón de siempre y se posó en el hombro de Reborn.

—¡Aja, ahora veras Reborn! —Grito Lambo, tratando de disparar sus armas en contra de Reborn.

—Este es un regalo de Nana—Dijo Reborn, mostrando un trozo de pastel que a simple vista se veía delicioso. Reborn lo lanzo hacia arriba, en donde Lambo se lo trago todo.

—Los pasteles de la mamá de Naruto son geniales—Comento Lambo saboreando el pastel. Naruto capto eso y de cierto modo le gusto, ya que Nana siempre cumplía con el rol de una madre amorosa para todos los habitantes de la Mansión Vongola.

—Y también contiene una granada explosiva—Dijo al final Reborn, mostrando una manija pequeña de una granada de mano.

—¿Eso no es malo? —Pregunto Naruto preocupado por Lambo.

—No tanto—Dijo Reborn.

Lambo saco de su boca la granada y la sostuvo con su lengua, pero la granada brillo y exploto.

—¡Huaaa! —Lambo salió volando hasta perderse en el cielo azul.

—Los juegos artificiales de hoy en día son muy buenos—Dijo Takeshi, haciendo saber su punto de vista.

—¡AHH! Se me olvido—Dijo Naruto, un poco tenso.

—¿Qué sucede, Décimo? —Pregunto Hayato al rubio.

—Pues le hice una promesa a Kyoko-chan de que hoy iba a llegar temprano para hacer una tarea en grupo que se nos encomendó, pero ahora no puedo llegar temprano, no sé qué hacer—Hablo Naruro un poco decaído.

—Pues llegaras con tu Voluntad de Muerte—Comento Reborn, para luego dispararle una Bala de la Última Voluntad al rubio.

—¡REBORN! —Naruto se levantó de golpe, su uniforme se hizo trisas y luego salió corriendo a todo terreno.

—No cree que fue mucho al usar la Voluntad de Muerte en el Décimo, ¿Reborn-san? —Pregunto Hayato al bebe.

—Para nada… todo va según lo planee—Dijo Reborn con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio iba corriendo a una velocidad monstruosa. Decidió tomar un atajo para poder llegar más rápido a la Escuela. Paso por los tejados, saltando de techo en techo para poder acortar la distancia entre la Escuela y él.

 **PUM**

—Ese no es…—Intento preguntar un estudiante de la Escuela Namimori, al ver al rubio caer del cielo y golpear el suelo duramente con sus pies. Pero no logro hablar más, ya que Naruto salió corriendo mucho más rápido, creando una corriente de viento demoledora, que amenazaba con llevar volando a los dos estudiantes que estaban atrás del rubio.

Más adelante del rubio iban Sasagawa Ryohei y uno de sus compañeros, hablando de cosas triviales entre ellos. Hasta que escucharon un grito provenir de sus espaldas.

—El que viene allí parece ser Dame-Naru—Comento el acompañante de Ryohei.

—¡Aun lado! ¡apártense! ¡aun lado! —Decía Naruto tratando de que los estudiantes que estaban en frente de él se hagan a un lado para que él pueda pasar sin ningún problema.

—Oye espera un momento—Dijo Ryohei, tomando la mano derecha del rubio, el cual no dijo nada y siguió con su camino, junto con el peliblanco.

Luego de estar corriendo por unos minutos más, finalmente llegaron a la entrada a la Escuela Namimori.

—(Suspiro) Llegue a tiempo—Dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro.

—Eso fue… ¡extremo! —Dijo Ryohei en el suelo, se dio unas vueltas con su cuerpo hasta llegar al frente del rubio y finalmente ponerse de pie.

—Oh… Sasagawa Ryohei-san… perdón por haberte arrastrado conmigo—Se disculpó el rubio.

—¡Tu, tú tienes la determinación que se necesita en nuestro Club de Boxeo! —Le dijo Ryohei tomando de los hombros al rubio.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado.

—¡Dime Uzumaki Naruto! ¿¡te unirías al Club de Boxeo!? —Pregunto con euforia Ryohei al rubio.

—Bueno, yo…—Naruto no sabía qué hacer para poder salir de este embollo que se había formado.

—¡Onii-chan! —Se escuchó una voz femenina a las espaldas del rubio.

—¡Oh, Kyoko! —Ryohei saludo a su hermana Kyoko.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a su amor platónico.

—¡Ohayo, Naruto-kun! —Saludo Kyoko al rubio.

—¡Oh… ohayo! —Naruto también saludo.

—¡Onii-chan, dejaste tu maleta atrás! —Le regaño Kyoko a su hermano.

—Perdón, perdón… pero gracias por haber traído mi maleta—Le agradecía el peliblanco, sonriéndole a su hermana y ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Espero que no estés molestando a Naruto-kun sobre unirse al tu Club! —Dijo Kyoko, con tono algo molesto.

—Para nada… ¡pero sería genial tener a alguien tan prometedor como lo es Uzumaki Naruto! —Naruto se tensaba cada vez más.

—Jeje… jeje—Naruto sonreía con algo de miedo.

—¡Bueno, nos vemos en el Club de Boxeo al terminar las clases! ¡nos vemos! —Ryohei salió corriendo de allí, ingresando al interior de la Escuela

—Jeje, está muy entusiasmado, nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo—Comento Kyoko con alegría en su forma de hablar.

—" _Ahora no puedo negarme a unirme al Club de Boxeo"_ —Naruto lloraba internamente por eso.

—Espero que pueda verte en el Club de Boxeo, estoy algo entusiasmada por lo de esta tarde—Comento Kyoko viendo a Naruto, el cual ahora si estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Dejando eso de lado, ambos ingresaron a la Escuela. Reborn le dio un nuevo uniforme al rubio para que pueda estar tranquilamente en clases. Naruto noto otra vez la falta de su hermana Hikari, tal vez debería ir a ver a su antiguo hogar que era lo que estaba pasando, pero eso lo haría más tarde, ya que las clases habían comenzado. Naruto les dio algunas ideas a Hana y Kyoko, las cuales se impresionaron de la manera de sacar ideas el rubio, tal complejas y precisas, tan estables y potentes. Parecía que estaban en frente de un prodigio. Si tan solo supieran, Naruto era todo un prodigio en todos los ámbitos, solo que era malo en hacerlas ver a los demás.

Pasando ya el tiempo llego la hora de salida, Naruto se dirigió al Club de Boxeo.

—(Suspiro) No soy bueno en boxeo… ¿Qué es lo que hare? —Naruto se preguntaba para sí mismo. Pero dejo de hacerlo ya que la puerta de entrada al Club fue abierta y de ella apareció Ryohei.

—¡Oh, Naruto, que bueno que llegaste, pasa! —Ryohei literalmente arrastro al rubio a dentro del Club.

 **Dentro del Club de Boxeo**

—Espera, yo no sé…—Naruto trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un pitido que escucho de parte de Yamamoto Takeshi.

—¡Eh Naruto, te hemos estado esperando! —Dijo Takeshi al rubio.

—¡To-Todos están aquí! —Naruto los señalo con su dedo.

—¡Haru vino lo más rápido que pudo para ver a Naruto-san ganar esta pelea! —Dijo Haru con alegría en su voz.

—Hola—Bianchi solo lo saludo con la mano.

—Gokudera también estaba aquí, pero enfermo de repente y tuvo que irse—Dijo Takeshi al rubio.

—" _No me extraña"_ —Pensó Naruto, viendo a Bianchi de forma acusadora. En la enfermería estaba Hayato, cubierto con la manta de la camilla en donde estaba recostado.

—Maldita sea, Aniki—Hayato estaba maldiciendo a su manera y con mucho dolor de estómago.

Regresando de vuelta al Club de Boxeo. Ryohei comento de que Naruto era famoso, ya que un maestro de Thai lo había venido a ver. Pero al final resulto ser Reborn, con un traje de boxeador y un casco de cabeza de elefante color celesta, una pequeña barba en su mentón y eso.

Al final a Naruto lo obligaron a pelear en contra de su voluntad, ahora estaba con los guantes de boxeo en las manos y el respectivo casco que debían llevar al empezar una pelea de este tipo.

—¡Vamos Uzumaki Naruto, únete al Club de Boxeo! —Decía Ryohei ya empezando a emocionarse por la pelea que iban a tener.

—Vamos Naruto, que Kyoko está viendo—Dijo Reborn al rubio.

—" _¿Enserio, Kyoko-chan esta viendo?"_ —Pensó el rubio con un toque de alegría. Estaba buscando a Kyoko con la mirada, y la encontró arriba de él.

—Naruto-kun—Dijo "Kyoko" con un brillo en sus ojos y también alrededor de ella.

—¡Ahh! ¡ella no es Kyoko! —Naruto dijo viendo que era solo una máscara del rostro de la chica y que Reborn lo estaba usando.

—¿Qué tal si peleas con tu Voluntad de Muerte? —Le pregunto Reborn al rubio. El cual pensó que era lo que iba a pasar si pelea con su Voluntad de Muerte. La derrota de Ryohei, y al final Naruto se ganaba el odio de Kyoko.

—¡Para nada! —Dijo el rubio rápidamente, negando con las manos y con su cabeza.

—Entonces esto—Reborn apunto a Ryohei y disparo. El rayo rojo ingreso en el cuerpo del peliblanco, el cual cayó al suelo, luego de un rato, se levantó del suelo con la llama naranja en su frente.

—¡Ahh! —Naruto dio un pequeño grito.

—¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? Pelea—Dijo como si nada Ryohei, algo que impresiono a Naruto.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Sasagawa Ryohei es alguien impresionante—Dijo Reborn. Ahora era el turno de Naruto, Reborn disparo la Bala y dio gusto en donde tenía que dar.

—¡REBORN! ¡ME NEGARE A UNIRME AL CLUB DE BOXEO CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MUERTE! —Grito el rubio con determinación en sus ojos.

Ahora empezaron a pelear. Naruto solo era el que esquivaba los golpes combos de Ryohei, el cual se impresionaba y le daba más razones para que el rubio se uniera al Club de Boxeo.

—¡Únete, únete, únete! —Decía Ryohei al rubio.

—¡No, no, no! —Decía el rubio esquivando los golpes del peliblanco.

Naruto le propino un golpe que iba al rostro de Ryohei, pero él pudo bloquearlo al unir sus puños en frente de su rostro. Ahora era el turno de Ryohei de atacar, el rubio se movía como si de un profesional se tratara. Naruto logro darle un golpe derecho en el rostro del peliblanco, el cual retrocedió unos pasos por lo aturdido que estaba en ese momento.

—Wow, Naruto es sumamente genial. No se movía de ese modo antes—Dijo Takeshi, mirando pelear al rubio y al peliblanco.

—Se ha convertido en un verdadero Mafioso—Dijo Bianchi, también viendo la pelea.

—¡No me uniré a tu Club! —Naruto le dio el golpe de gracia al peliblanco, un tremendo gancho en el mentón, golpe que lo saco del ring, hasta caer al suelo de forma pesada. En ese mismo momento, la llama de su frente desapareció, al igual que la llama del rubio.

—¡Si, Naruto-san es increíble! —Haru soltó un chillido de chica enamorada al ver al rubio ganar una pelea.

—¡De eso era lo que hablaba! ¡en verdad eres necesario en este Club! ¡sigamos! —Dijo Ryohei ya renovado y con muchas ganar de pelear que antes.

Iban a seguir, pero la puerta del Club fue abierta y de ella ingreso una cansada Hana.

—¡Algo horrible ha pasado! —Dijo Hana de manera exaltada.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Takeshi.

—El Club de Karate tiene a Kyoko—Dijo Hana, acercándose corriendo hacia los demás.

—¿Qué? —Naruto pregunto de forma preocupada, no se lo iba a perdonar de que lastimaran a Kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿paso algo? —Pregunto la recién llegada Kyoko, preguntando de forma despreocupada e inocente.

Naruto espero un momento, pero luego cayo de estilo anime al suelo y luego se recuperó rápidamente.

—Ella esta aquí—Dijo Naruto ya recuperado un poco.

—¡Hahaha! —Se escuchó una carcajada. De la puerta ingresaron unos tipos con vestimentas de Karate. El líder parecía ser más un matón que un Karateka.

—¡!—Naruto reconoció inmediatamente al tipo que se parecía a un matón.

—¡Prepárate para perder, Sasagawa Ryohei! —Dijo Ooyama que había llamado a su hermano mayor.

—¿Tú eres Sasagawa Ryohei? Según mi hermano tu eres muy fuerte. Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero miren a quien más tenemos aquí… Uzumaki Naruto… o debería llamarte… Gōrudenfurasshu (Relámpago Dorado) —Dijo al final con algo una pisca de respeto y miedo.

—Tanku (Tanque)… si no me equivoco—Dijo Naruto con un aire serio.

—¡Oh! ¡así que él es el legendario peleador del que tanto hablabas, Aniki! —Comento Ooyama menor.

—Sí, él es y sigue siendo el número uno… pero… creo que es hora de quitarle ese título—Hablo Ooyama mayor con algo de arrogancia.

—Reborn… chicos… no se metan en esto, no les concierne—Dijo el rubio sumamente serio.

Los chicos estaban impresionados por lo serio que se veía el rubio, que era eso de Gōrudenfurasshu, no lo sabían, tenían tantas preguntas que hacerle al rubio, pero, ¿de qué era número uno?

—Nos centraremos solo en el rubio, al resto déjenlos fuera—Dijo Ooyama mayor, los otros solo asintieron y atacaron al rubio.

—Eso está bien—Comento el rubio y el también empezó con su ataque de palmas perforadoras.

El marcador decía 12 contra 1. Pero el líder de los 12 chicos no estaba muy confiado que, así que tenía su as bajo la manga, literalmente, ya que tenía una navaja bajo su manga izquierda.

Primero atacaron 2 chicos, Naruto, solo les dio unos golpes en los estómagos, golpes que los dejaron sin aire alguno, dejándolo inconscientes en el acto. Luego pasaron 4, Naruto movía sus ojos a una velocidad increíble, precisaba todos los movimientos con sus ojos y lograba bloquearlos, con su palma izquierda le dio un golpe en el pecho a unos de los chicos, golpe que lo mando a volar y golpear fuertemente contra la pared, al punto de agrietarlo en gran medida, luego a los otros les hizo un barrido con su pierna, a uno le golpeo en la nuca, a otra de en el pecho y al último también lo dejo inconsciente, por el golpe que le dio en la nuca.

Al tercero que le dio el golpe en el pecho, el piso lo hizo cuartear un poco. Ahora solo quedaban 6 chicos, incluyendo al líder Ooyama mayor, pero su hermano estaba al margen de eso.

—Vaya, parece que no has perdido nada de tu estilo…—Dijo Ooyama con algo de miedo en sus palabras, no por nada el chico tenía ese apodo, ya que siempre acababa con sus enemigos de la manera más rápida y dolorosa posible.

—…—Naruto no dijo nada y mantenía su mirada penetrante, mirada que casi nunca ponía.

—¡Vamos todos! —Dijo el líder. Dando un grito de batalla todos atacaron al rubio, el cual puso sus dos manos con las palmas abiertas, litas para hacer daño.

Como atacaron los 6, Naruto no tuvo problemas en acabar con uno de ellos, pero se descuidó y recibió algo filoso en su estómago, en pleno estómago.

—Puede que seas fuerte… pero si algo como esto pasa, ¿qué harás? —El líder le dio un cabezazo al rubio, golpe que lo mando al suelo, donde fue golpeado por los otros, tanto en la misma herida, con el las piernas y brazos, aplastándolas sin remordimiento alguno.

—¡Kyaaa! —Kyoko y Haru soltaron un grito al ver la sangre salir del cuerpo del rubio, además de que él estuviera recibiendo una golpiza no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Hay que ayudar a Uzumaki Naruto! —Ryohei intento ir a ayudar al rubio, pero fue detenido por un grito que vino de parte del rubio en el suelo.

—¡No intervengas! ¡esta es mi pelea! —Dijo Naruto con voz seria y amenazante a la vez.

Naruto tomo la pierna de uno de los tipos y lo jalo para que cayera al suelo, dejando un espacio para que el pudiera salir, acción que fue rápidamente hecha por el rubio, rodo por el suelo y logro salir de allí. Se levantó como pudo, el dolor que sentía en su estómago era muy doloroso, pero él lo soportaría y haría pagar a esos tipos, acomode lugar.

—Jojo, parece que aún no estas acabado… pero no te preocupes, pronto lo estar-…—El líder del grupo no termino de hablar, ya que recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, golpe que le saco algunos dientes y también sangre, tanto de su boca como de su nariz.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí, hace mucho que renuncie a ello y lo deje muy claro, si me buscaban, se preparaban para no regresar jamás a sus hogares… pero eh cambiado mucho en este tiempo, lárgate y no vuelvas a buscarme ni se te ocurra atacar a mis amigos o conocidos, porque si me entero que eso paso, pues veras a toda "mi banda" muy cerca de ti, ¿¡entendido!? —Naruto lo dejo muy en claro.

—Ja… jajaja, sino fuera porque "él" te quiere vivo, hace mucho que estuvieras muerto… no me culpes a mí, fui enviado para darte esto… sino estas en el lugar que te dice la nota, pues "él" atacara a todos tus seres queridos… te recomendaría que hagas lo que dice la nota, no lo conoces como yo lo conocí, derrótalo, muéstrale quien es el mejor… porque aún tengo el respeto que te ganaste de mi parte—Dijo Ooyama mayor, para luego levantarse del suelo con la ayuda de su hermano y de sus subordinados.

Luego dejo caer una carta al suelo.

Una vez estaban por salir del Club, todos ellos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto, Naruto logro ver que en sus ojos estaba marcado el miedo, él se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Duele—Susurro el rubio de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Décimo! —Grito el recién llegado Hayato. Aunque su dolor de estómago estuviera presente, a él no le importo mucho y corrió a auxiliar al joven moribundo.

—¡Naruto! —Takeshi también fue rápidamente a auxiliar al rubio.

—¡Naruto-san! —Haru estaba preocupada por el estado de su "futuro esposo".

—¡Uzumaki! / ¡Naruto-kun! —Dijeron Hana y Kyoko respectivamente, tenían miedo de que algo malo le pasara al rubio.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Ahora fue Ryohei el que dio un grito, yendo rápidamente a ayudar en lo que fuera al rubio.

Por su parte, Reborn y Bianchi estaban con el rostro serio, los dos niños del grupo estaban llorando al ver la escena delante de ellos, nadie podía culparlos, aun eran niños y no sabían cómo reaccionar al ver a una persona envuelta en sangre delante de ellos.

—Llévenlo a la enfermera, rápido—Les dijo Reborn a los chicos, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza y llevaron de manera cuidadosa al rubio. Una vez que ellos se hayan marchado, en el Club solo quedaban Reborn y Bianchi.

—¿Qué harás Reborn? —Pregunto la chica al bebe.

—Primero tendré que curar las heridas de Naruto… luego nos encargaremos del resto de chicos, aún no están preparados para esto, les haremos parecer que todo fue una pesadilla, pero no en la forma que ahora mismo lo vivieron, ellos puede que aún no estén preparados para esto—Dijo Reborn con voz sumamente seria. Luego los dos fueron rápidamente a la enfermería.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Kyoko despertó a las 3 de la madrugada, había soñado que Naruto recibía una golpiza, pero que luego él había ganado gracias a la ayuda de los demás chicos, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, ya que soñó que Naruto era golpeado, algo que la preocupaba mucho.

Pero todo fue una pesadilla, nada malo había pasado, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre este FF, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo... y yo me despido diciendo...

 **¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!**


	6. OBJETIVO 6

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje Pensando: _"Uzumaki Naruto"_  
Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Géneros**

Comedia, [Sobrenatural], acción y mucho más.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la escritura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y, por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe con traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

* * *

 _ **OBJETIVO 6**_

 _ **La bestia acecha – parte 2-3**_

* * *

—¡Gōrudenfurasshu… Gōrudenfurasshu! —Eran los gritos de ovación hacia el peleador número uno de aquel lugar, de los lugares más alejados de Namimori. Un lugar lúgubre y con la luz suficiente que va dirigida hacia el Rink de peleas, un Rink bien arreglado y rustico.

—Así es chicos y chicas… ¡hoy se enfrenta el peleador más rápido de todo el lugar, Gōrudenfurasshu… contra un nuevo peleador… Tanku! —El presentador anuncio a los dos peleadores de la noche, en verdad esta pelea iba a ser, corta, ya que conocían muy bien al primer peleador, no le gustaba hacer largas las peleas, por eso se le decía el peleador más rápido de todos.

—¡Siii, yo soy Tanku y hare que recuerden mi nombre, hahaha! —El denominado Tanku estaba soltando gritos para que los jóvenes allí reunidos chillaran de la emoción, y lo logro, muchos estaban que gritaban de alegría por ver si este peleador le daría pelea al más rápido de todos.

—¡Silencio… son molestos todos ustedes! —Todos se callaron al escuchar la voz del recién llegado Gōrudenfurasshu al Rink. Su cabello rubio alborotado, esos ojos azules eléctrico y ese rostro serio que daba miedo al verlo.

—… Así que tú eres Gōrudenfurasshu ¿verdad? —Pregunto Tanku al rubio del lugar.

—Sí, ¿Quién pregunta? —El rubio estaba ya colocándose sus vendas en las manos, no prestando atención al pelinegro del otro lado.

—¡Tanku, recuérdalo, ya que yo seré el que te derrote la noche de hoy! —Rugió Tanku con valentía, pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo de miedo, un poco, pero era miedo.

—¿Enserio? Pues lo recordare—Comento el rubio, con mucho sarcasmo cargado en su habla, haciendo enfurecer a Tanku.

—¡Uhhhhh~! —La muchedumbre resoplo con gracia a Tanku por ver como el rubio termino burlándose de él.

—¡Tu… me las pagaras! —Tanku ya estaba que reventaba en cólera, pero aun no empezaba la pelea, así que tenía que esperar para cerrarle la boca al más veloz de todos.

—¡Muy bien… ya que ambos contrincantes estas listos… doy por iniciado el combate! —El presentador se hizo a un lado luego de terminar su frase, ya que la pelea terminaba cuando un peleador quedaba K.O o simplemente salía del Rink.

—¡Ahora veras, imbécil! —Tanku salió corriendo hacia donde lo esperaba pacientemente el rubio.

—… Fácil… eres un perdedor nato—El rubio susurro aquellas palabras y a una velocidad increíble, ya estaba dándole puñetazos en el pecho, estomago, brazos y patadas en las piernas del pelinegro, el cual estaba soltando gritos de dolor y escupiendo algo de saliva, mezclado con sangre.

El pelinegro no sabía que había pasado, estaba corriendo para darle sus infinidades de golpes al rubio, pero luego lo ve a él enfrente suyo y luego que le da golpes sin compasión en todo su cuerpo, cuerpo que le dolía a montones, el rubio sabía dónde golpear, sabia cuanta fuerza colocar en cada golpe, sabia como ganar y eso paso, gano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que no estaba no respirando dificultosamente, sino estaba fresco como una lechuga.

Luego de un rato los vítores y gritos de excitación a ver otra pelea de la más rápida pero frenética del lugar, Gōrudenfurasshu había acabado con otro contrincante a su modo, con su velocidad y fuerza, él era el más fuerte.

—¡Woooouuuwww… otra victoria para el aun invicto campeón de las peleas callejeras de Namimori… Gōrudenfurasshu! —Grito el presentador, alzando el brazo de rubio ganador del lugar.

—¡Kyaaa, lo amo, Gōrudenfurasshu-sama! —Chillaron algunas mujeres que habían asistido solo para verlo a él.

—¡El más fuerte de todos, Gōrudenfurasshu-sama! —Algunos hombres estaban alabando el poder y destreza del rubio.

—Je…—El rubio solo dijo aquello y termino por irse del lugar, sin decir ninguna palabra o algo por el estilo.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y todos los adolescentes terminaron por irse a sus casas para poder descansar y esperara a que otra pelea sea anuncia nuevamente. El chico rubio iba caminando lentamente por las frías calles de Namimori, su edad estaba por los 14/15 años, su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda, ya que era largo, tapaba sus ojos azules eléctricos, su piel era algo pálida pero no enfermizo.

Iba murmurando algo de "Cortarme el cabello para mañana", aquello, ya que su cabello era algo molesto para cuando tenía que pelear, o más bien, cuando iba a pelear, ya que esa era su última pelea, no lo había anuncia porque no le daba la gana decirlo, se iba a teñir el cabello a negro, ya que eso ocultaría su cuartada, pero eso lo haría una vez se corte su cabello, tenía el dinero suficiente para hacer eso que decía.

—Estúpidos padres… estúpida hermana… estúpida vida… estúpida ciudad…—El chico rubio iba maldiciendo a sus padres y hermana, ya que ellos no eran nada para él, solo eran escogía y más escoria. A su vida, ya que, aunque fuera buena y eso, no le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba para nada y ni hablar de la ciudad, para el todos eran unos malditos mentirosos e hipócritas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la Escuela, hoy era jueves y le seguía siendo muy raro que su hermana no haya asistido todos esos tres días anteriores, estaba planeado ir a su antigua casa para ver como estaba, ya que en verdad el si se preocupaba por su hermana, eso era lo que hacía un hermano.

—Espero que nada malo le haya pasado—Murmuro Naruto con preocupación.

—Tranquilo Dame-Naru, tu hermana está bien, solo que está enferma de gripa—Reborn había hecho su aparición, para explicarle a Naruto que su hermana solo estaba enferma, y que también había intervenido en la explicación, ya que aún no era el momento para que los Namikaze-Uzumaki supieran que Naruto ya no vivía allí, eso era mejor para el chico, ya que ahora estaba un poco inestable y delicado por lo que había pasado en esa pelea y en esa carta.

—Ya veo… ¿se encuentra mejor o sigue empeorando? —Pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

—Está estable hasta el momento, pero creo que aun necesitara mucho tiempo para recuperarse—Le explico los detalles al rubio.

—Menos mal… iré a visitarla más tarde—Comento Naruto, mirando el suelo y con una sonrisa de tristeza lo adornaba.

—Está en el hospital de Namimori, pero te recomiendo no ir… ya que tus padres no se han despegado de ella en estos días… también el doctor dijo que podría empeorar un poco más—Reborn le siguió diciendo algunos detalles que se le habían pasado por alto.

—Pues por eso… no importa que mis padres este allí, encontrare la forma de ir a verla… es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando—Naruto miro con algo de enojo a Reborn, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza por el estado de su hermana.

—… Bien, cuando este todo listo iremos… mientras eso no pase, no discutas mi decisión… está claro—Reborn le hablo de forma seria al rubio, el cual se tensó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza de forma rápida, ya que la mirada de Reborn en verdad daba miedo.

Luego de aquello ambos iban conversando de temas variados, pero más con relación a la carta que Naruto había recibido de "él". Naruto no lo conocía en verdad, o no recuerda que lo conoció, ya que una vez termino por salir de sus peleas, se concentró en sus estudios y eso lo volvió un chico muy tímido y miedoso, pero cuando era sus momentos de seriedad lo hacía, pero solo cuando estaba acompañado de personas en las cuales el depositaba su más absoluta confianza.

Por el camino ambos personajes iban viendo de como un pelinegro de unos 28 años, estaba coqueteando a las diversas mujeres que se le aparecían en el camino, Naruto sonrió un poco al ver de como el pelinegro intentaba besas a Hana, pero ella termino por salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Reborn por su parte solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya que al que había mandado a llamar para esta investigación, había llegado.

Una vez Naruto termino por llegar a la Escuela, Reborn desapareció, así como apareció, dejando a Naruto solo que valla a su salón 1-A.

—¡Décimo! Ohayō—Saludo el Hayato, saludo a Naruto como lo hacía todos los días.

—Oh, Naruto, Ohayō—Saludo el siempre energético Takeshi.

—Ohayō, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto—Naruto también los saludo alegremente, una vez ya todos estaban en el aula, las clases habían empezado.

Hayato respondía todo lo que los profesores le preguntaban, Naruto solo respondía a medias, provocando la burla de todos los alumnos, pero que fueron callados por Hayato al amenazarlos con sus dinamitas, pero que era detenido por Naruto para que no volara el salón, y que a su vez eran regañados por el profesor por hacer ruido en el aula, los otros estudiantes solo reían ante las ocurrencias de ellos dos. Kyōko por su parte, estaba preocupada por ese sueño en el cual Naruto estaba involucrado, le parecía tan real que piensa que lo vivió, pero solo fue un sueño y no se iba a ser realidad ¿verdad?

Las clases siguieron como pudieron, ya que una que otra burla a Naruto se hacía, y una amenaza a los chicos con las dinamitas de Hayato, bueno, lo normal de casi todos los días.

Una vez terminaran las horas de clases, todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la azotea de la Escuela, pero:

—Ahh, olvide mi Bento en casa—Naruto se puso a llorar estilo anime por aquel suceso.

—¡Ah, devuélveme el Bento, cabeza de rabo! —Se escuchó la voz de Lambo desde la entrada hacia la azotea de la escuela.

Primero ingreso I-pin, que llevaba consigo dos envolturas de color verde limón, envolturas de Bento. Luego apareció Lambo, corriendo en dirección hacia I-pin, pero la niña dio un salto hacia el cielo y termino por ponerse más arriba, en donde estaba una estructura cilíndrica.

—¡Lambo, I-pin! ¿Qué heces aquí? —Pregunto Naruto a los dos niños.

—Ah, pues tu mamá me envió a darte tu Bento… ¡pero cabeza de rabo me lo quito y ahora no lo quiere devolver! —Explico él bebe vaca al rubio, para luego señalar a I-pin que estaba arriba.

—Ya veo… pero ¿Por qué dos Bento? —Pregunto Naruto, ya luego de haber captado lo dicho por él bebe.

—Ah… es la misión de I-pin… uno de estos contiene nitroglicerina—Explico I-pin desde arriba.

—Ah, nitro… ¿¡qué cosa!? —Naruto se puso tranquilo, para luego ponerse como loco al escuchar eso de nitroglicerina, una gotita de esas y se provocaría una explosión enorme.

—Jajajaja, cabeza de rabo ni siquiera sabe distinguir de su trabajo y el Bento de Naruto, jajaja—Lambo se puso a carcajear de la equivocación que cometió I-pin, la niña se puso nerviosa y empezó a sudar a mares.

—¡Ah! ¡I-pin activo la bomba de tiempo Pinzu! —Naruto se puso muy nervioso por ese hecho.

—¡Orokana ushi, por tu culpa pasa esto! —Decía Hayato, tomando a Lambo de la cabeza y empezando a azotarlo al suelo y este rebotaba como si de una pelota se tratase.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está I-pin? —Pregunto Naruto, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Aléjate del Décimo! —Grito Hayato, al ver del como I-pin se había pegado a la pierna derecha del Uzumaki.

—" _(Suspiro) Debí suponerlo, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de este problema, ¿en verdad merezco todo esto?_ "—Naruto se preguntaba interiormente. No corría, solo estaba parado allí con la cabeza gacha y lamentándose por su ineptitud de siempre, la que lo llevo a esto, la que lo metió en esos líos y también a sus nuevos amigos. Sonrió un poco por eso, amigos, algo que casi nunca había tenido, y si la tenía, solo eran por tener algún reconocimiento o algo por el estilo.

—Deja de lamentarte y sálvalos con tu voluntad de muerte—Naruto alzo la mirada, solo para luego escuchar un disparo y que su cuerpo empezara a caer al suelo en cámara lenta.

Todos habían visto aquello, nadie decía nada, solo estaban esperando para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora. No se hicieron esperar, ya que Naruto se había levantado de golpe y grito:

—¡RE-BORN! ¡LOS SALVARE A TODOS CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MUERTE! —Naruto se levantó del suelo, su ropa se había ido, así como así. Tomo a I-pin de su cabeza y lo arrojo ferozmente al cielo, en donde se perdió como una estrella fugaz.

—Ah, es el Bento de la mamá de Naruto—Dijo Lambo, al ver que el Bento de envoltura verde iba cayendo al suelo. Hayato solo esperaba que la vaca estúpida no se equivocara y ese sea el Bento de comida, y no la de la nitroglicerina.

 **Pummm…**

Naruto había caído de pie en el suelo de cemento, haciendo una grieta en el lugar.

—(Suspiro) Menos mal… haber… ah, es el almuerzo—Naruto sonrió con alegría, al ver que el Bento era el de la comida y no lo otro.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 2 de la tarde**

Luego de haber pasado por aquello en el almuerzo. Naruto y sus otros amigos habían comido tranquilamente, excepto Hayato, el cual estaba dándole una paliza a Lambo por estar molestándolo. Takeshi se reía de lo lindo, al igual que Naruto por esas pequeñas cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando entre ese grupo.

Reborn; él estaba serio. Ya que como Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa, al igual que Hayato, peleando con Lambo y Takeshi, soltando carcajadas por ver tales ocurrencias. Él bebe Arcobaleno iba serio porque ya mismo iba a saber quién o, mejor dicho, en donde se localizaba el "acosador" del chico Vongola. Shamal, Doc. Shamal, no solo era un doctor, sino también un Hitman de la mafia italiana, además de ser anteriormente maestro no oficial de Hayato.

Había llegado a Japón por ese propósito y muchos más, tenía confianza de que lo había hecho bien, no se debía subestimar las habilidades de un Hitman.

—Bueno Décimo… nos veremos mañana en la Escuela—Le dijo Hayato al chico, ya que habían llegado a la intersección de las diferentes vías que los chicos escogerían para poder ir a sus respectivos hogares.

—Yo igual… nos vemos mañana Naruto—Dijo el siempre energético Takeshi.

—Hm, vayan con cuidado chicos, y nos vemos mañana—Naruto les sonrió con carisma a los chicos.

—¡Como se esperaba del Décimo! ¡siempre preocupándose por los demás! —Hayato tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

En la nuca del rubio apareció una gotita de estilo anime al ver lo emocionado que estaban el chico peliplata.

—Adiós…—Luego de un rato los tres chicos se despidieron y fueron por sus respectivos caminos. Naruto junto con Lambo y Reborn en su hombro derecho.

Lambo iba tarareando una canción que tenía como intérprete de la letra a su persona, Reborn seguía serio y Naruto estaba algo nervioso.

—¿Iras al hospital Naruto? —Pregunto Reborn al chico, el cual dio un saltito por aquello.

—¿Naruto está enfermo? —Pregunto Lambo a los dos.

—No… tiene a alguien que está allá y la va ir a visitar—Le explico Reborn al bebe vaca.

—¿Puedo ir? —Pregunto de nuevo Lambo.

—No—Le dijo de forma cortante él bebe Arcobaleno.

—No seas así Reborn… puedes ir Lambo, con toda confianza—Le dijo Naruto al bebe, el cual se emocionó por aquello y empezó a tararear más fuerte que antes.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que tus padres están en el hospital justamente en este momento—Le explico Reborn, ya que sus fuentes de información le dijeron que los padres de Naruto en ningún momento habían abandonado el hospital una vez Hikari fuera internada allí por la enfermedad que se estaba expandiendo por su cuerpo.

—N-N-No importa… seré precavido…—Naruto por un momento puso un rostro complicado y triste, pero lo reemplazo con su rostro de determinación.

—Bien, te ayudare en lo que pueda—Le dijo Reborn, sonriéndole al chico y este regresándole el gesto.

Siguieron con su camino, Lambo seguía con su tarareo de siempre, pero se calló al decirle a Naruto que el comprara unos bolluelos de carne de pulpo por la tienda en donde se vendían, Naruto con el dinero que tenía le dio comprando una cajita, en la cual venían 8 de esos bolluelos. Siguieron sin ningún problema, solo que debes en cuando Shamal aparecía coqueteando a alguna chica del lugar.

Naruto paso por una florería, en la cual ingreso y pidió unos ramos de girasoles, ya que esos eran los favoritos de su hermana y también las de él. Ambos tenían un gusto algo sincronizado, siempre era así cuando eran niños, si Naruto hacia algo, Hikari lo seguía, si Naruto quería algo, Hikari también, si Naruto lloraba, ella también. Ambos eran inseparables, pero hubo una vez en la cual dejaron de ser así, Hikari comprendió que eso era de niños, y ella ya no lo era, se volvió más exigente, engreída y solo socializaba con las demás mujeres de su salón, molestando de vez en cuando a Naruto, llamándolo tonto, ya que lo era, un tonto, tonto, tonto e idiota.

De tanto estar pensando, ya habían llegado al hospital, Lambo había desaparecido, y Naruto sospechaba que Reborn tenía algo que ver, ya que esa sonrisa de astucia no se le iba de su cara.

Lambo estaba volando por los cielos de Namimori, en un Jetpack, que casualmente, tenía el nombre de Reborn en el, Lambo iba dormido, por lo que no se daba cuenta para nada.

Naruto ingreso al hospital y fue a donde estaba la recepcionista para preguntarle por la habitación en donde estaba su hermana.

—Buenas tardes…—Naruto fue a saludar a la chica recepcionista.

—¿Si? ¿deseas algo? —Pregunto amablemente la mujer. Cabello negro, ojos celestes, piel clara, vestimenta de enfermera y sonrisa amable en sus labios.

—Sí, ¿me podría decir en donde se encuentra la habitación de Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari? Soy su hermano mayor y eh venido a verla—Le dijo Naruto a la amable mujer.

—Claro… Namikaze-Uzumaki Hikari, habitación 30, segundo piso, tus padres están allí—Le informo al chico.

—Muchas gracias señorita—Le agradeció el chico.

Fue caminando por los pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta. Reborn ya no había estado en su hombro, talvez estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que haría, darle tiempo para que el pudiera ver a su hermana, poner las flores en un pequeño florero que le había dado él bebe Arcobaleno y etc.

Naruto giro a su izquierda, dando a un pasillo desolado y algo aterrador para él, dándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Agito su cabeza y siguió caminando, miro a su derecha a las puertas de color blanco, buscando la habitación #30, en donde estaba su hermana.

—28… 29… 30—Naruto se detuvo en donde estaba el número que le dio la recepcionista, puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro de manera suave hacia su izquierda para abrir la puerta. Ingreso y allí estaba su hermana, tendida en esa camilla con sabanas de color blanco, con un respirador artificial en su rostro.

Camino hasta donde estaba ella, había una silla. Se la quedó mirando con algo de tristeza, fue al baño para poder recoger algo de agua, lleno el florero con aquello y lo puso en la mesita de al lado, en donde estaba otro ramo de flores, pero estos eran manzanillas, lo puso al lado y luego procedió a poner los girasoles en él. Una vez terminado eso, se sentó en la silla y solo miro a su hermana. Tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, señal de que estaba enferma, respiraba algo agitada, pero estaba bien.

—Hola, Hikari… no sé si me estarás escuchando, pero no importa… te traje girasoles, tus favoritas… y también las mías… ¿sabes? No tengo mucho que decirte, no puedo odiarte por nada de lo que hayas hecho, eres solamente una niña, aunque tú ya te creas mujer, jeje, es gracioso todo esto… siempre decías que serias una niña para toda la vida, te creí… pero resulta que todos crecemos algún día, y nuestros enlaces se rompen… eso es la vida… sé que te recuperaras y regresaras a ser la misma de siempre, no la niña que eras antes, sino solamente Hikari, mi hermana… veras que te recuperaras, yo lo se… palabras muy clichés eh dicho, jeje, si lo se… pero no sabía cómo expresarme, soy Dame-Naru después de todo… bueno, eso es todo, no tengo mucho tiempo y solo vine a ver como estabas y a dejarte tus flores preferidas… hasta que nos volvamos a ver… Hikari—Naruto se levantó de la silla, hablo con determinación, con tristeza, con esperanza, con cariño. Camino hacia donde estaba su hermana, se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en su frente, señal de que él la apoyaba, no importaba si ella lo molestaba, si lo maltrataba, si lo odia. No importaba, eran familia después de todo, y la familia siempre se apoya, en las buenas y en las malas.

Naruto le dio el ultimo; "Que te recuperes" y salió de la habitación, abrió la puerta y se topó en ella a Reborn, sonriéndole suavemente.

—¿Te fue bien? —Pregunto Reborn al chico, él bebe salto hacia el hombro del chico y se sentó en él. Naruto empezó a caminar por el pasillo y luego le respondió al bebe.

—Si… de cierto modo me siendo en paz—Le comento el rubio, ya que ahora estaba tranquilo, el saber que ya vio a su hermana, el saber que se iba a recuperar cueste lo que cueste, después de todo, no era muy grave lo que tenía, pero Naruto se preocupaba por todo.

—Hm, bien… ahora vámonos—Le dijo él bebe al chico.

Naruto por su parte solo empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida, una vez allí agradecía nuevamente a la recepcionista y salió del Hospital, en el camino Naruto le pregunto a Reborn.

—Por cierto, Reborn… ¿A dónde llevaste a mis padres? —Le pregunto el rubio, ya que no los había visto ni cuando salió del lugar.

—Digamos que el ascensor se estropeo un poco y demoraran en salir un buen rato—Comento Reborn con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

—¿Eh? —Naruto no sabía que decir, de cierto modo su tutor daba miedo de vez en cuando.

Mientras que ellos seguían con su caminata hacia la casa del chico, en el Hospital, para ser más exactos en el ascensor de dicho edificio, estaban dos personas que pedían por ayuda, dando gritos y demás. Hasta que finalmente un rayo de luz se pudo ver en la puerta metálica que se estaba abriendo.

—Me tengo que ir Dame-Naru… nos vemos en la Mansión—Y Reborn salió saltando por los tejados con gran agilidad, dejando a Naruto algo consternado por la repentina partida del bebe.

—Claro…—Naruto murmuro aquello y siguió con su camino para poder llegar hacia su hogar, por el camino iba pensando un poco sobre estas cosas que le estaban pasando, sobre las personas que estaban involucradas, sobre cómo reaccionarían a esto, ya que la Mafia no era ningún juego para niños. Él no había dicho nada, ya que desde hace mucho ya estaba involucrado en peleas callejeras, no le veía el problema en su persona, pero el problema vino cuando el resto de sus nuevos amigos ingresaron al juego del bebe Arcobaleno, algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Si hubiese sido su yo del pasado, claramente los hubiese alejado de eso a patadas y puñetazos si fuera necesario, ya que para su yo del pasado, nada más existía el, y nadie más.

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó que un grupo de personas estaba acorralando a alguien que estaba en el suelo, llorando. Choco contra uno de los tipos, Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en lo que estaba delante de él.

—Lo siento mucho… no me fije por-… ¿Lambo? —Naruto se preguntó al final, ya que al que los tíos esos le tenían acorralado era a nada más ni nada menos que a Lambo.

—¡Na-Na-Na-Naruto… a-a-ayuda! —Lambo se levantó del suelo algo tambaleante, ya que tenía muchas heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, además de estar algo sangrante en su cara, estaba llorando, se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Naruto, aun en shock por ver el estado del bebe.

—¡No mocoso, no te vas hasta que pagues por darnos esos sustos! —Le dijo uno de los tíos, los cuales eran 5 personas en total, el que hablo le aplasto con su pie en el pequeño cuerpo de Lambo, el cual estaba gritando por el tremendo dolor que le estaba causando.

—Déjenlo… déjenlo… déjenlo…—Naruto murmuraba con sus ojos tapados por el flequillo de su cabello.

—Ah, ¿dijiste algo idiota? —Le pregunto uno de los tíos al pelirrubio.

—¡Dije que lo dejen! —Naruto boto su maleta el suelo y como estaba cerca, le dio un puñetazo en pecho torso al pobre tío que estaba en su camino.

El no pudo reaccionar y recibió el golpe, no era suave, ni doloroso, era fatal, parecía que lo había golpeado un tronco de un árbol, ya que soltó un tremendo grito de dolor, y salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y rodando de forma vertical, golpeándose la cabeza, las piernas, las rodillas, sus brazos, etc.

—¡Pagaran caro por esto! —Naruto grito en cólera, los tíos por estar sorprendidos no habían reaccionado, recibiendo los mismos golpes, con la misma fuerza, ellos sintieron la misma sensación que el que estaba en el piso ya inconsciente y con rostro irreconocible.

Al pelear, Naruto solo tenía odio en sus ojos, estaba apretando los dientes con suma fuerza, pero a él no le importaba mucho, luego de haber acabado con esos tíos, Naruto se encamino hacia donde estaba el pequeño bebe, boca abajo, un poco de sangre salió de la boca del bebe, estaba con los ojos cerrados, asustando a Naruto. El chico se arrodillo, las nubes se tiñeron de negro y poco a poco empezó a llover en la ciudad.

—Lambo… Lambo… despierta Lambo… vamos Lambo… no hagas estas bromas… Lambo… s-s-s-s-s-si despiertas… te llevare a jugar al parque… te comprare todos los dulces que quieras… L-L-L-L-L-L-Lambo, despierta… Lambo…—Naruto movía suavemente a Lambo de lado a lado, para que se despertara, pero no lo hacía.

—Oh, vaya… parece que me perdí de la diversión—Una voz grave se escuchó, Naruto no alzo la mirada para ver al tipo que había llegado, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera parado en frente de él y de Lambo.

—Lambo… despierta, Lambo… te comprare los bolluelos de pulpo… despierta…—Naruto seguía murmurando y moviendo a Lambo de forma inerte.

—Eh chico… ya déjalo, esta mu-…—El tipo estaba hablándole al rubio.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate! —Naruto le grito desde el suelo, estaba llorando, llorando por ver que Lambo no se movía, ni siquiera noto que estaba respirando, no estaba respirando.

—Oh, cabello rubio, ojos azules… ohhh, ya se…tu eres Gōrudenfurasshu… si, ese eres tu… me ahorraste el buscarte… pero como veo ya terminaste por noquear a mis aliados… bueno, de igual forme eran unos inútiles—Comento el tipo, poniéndose de cuquillas y tomando del mentón al chico que parecía ido. Naruto bajo la mirada de nuevo al suelo.

—Lambo… despierta… Lambo, Lambo, Lambo—Naruto seguía murmurando, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte.

—¿¡Que acaso no lo entiendes!? Él ya está muerto… si, está muerto…—El tipo le grito al rubio, para luego levantarse del suelo y patearle el mentón al rubio, mandándole a volar y caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Lambo… Lambo… despierta… te comprare dulces… despierta—Naruto seguía murmurando con la vista hacia el cielo, no le importaba mucho que las gotas de lluvia golpearan sus ojos, no le importaba mucho.

—¿¡A este tío me enviaron a golpear!? Pero que patético… ¿¡este es el que se hace llamar "Gōrudenfurasshu"!? Que patético—Dijo el tipo, acercando a Naruto y empezando a darle patadas en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Naruto no hacía nada, no gemía de dolor, solo estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, murmurando sus cosas. Un hilillo de sangre salió de sus labios, para luego de unos segundos, más sangre salga, escupiendo sangre a montones, manchando la calle con el líquido carmesí, pero que era limpiado por las gotas de lluvia que se las llevaba hacia el alcantarillado.

—Enserio esto es muy patético… solo eres una basura, ¿qué pasaría si sigo golpeando al pobre cuerpo inerte del bebe? ¿quieres averiguarlo? Yo si—El tipo se fue acercando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Lambo.

A Naruto le dolía el cuerpo, no dejaba de escupir sangre de su boca, tal parece que le habían golpeado y perforado un órgano vital, tal vez su pulmón izquierdo haya sido perforado por el hueso de la costilla que se había roto, si, tal vez eso era.

Cerca del lugar venían 5 personas, dos chicas y tres chicos. Sasagawa Kyōko, Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Ryōhei, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato. Todos ellos con sus respectivos paraguas, pero Ryōhei no lo hacía, ya que estaba ocupado dando golpes al aire.

—¡Entrenar bajo la lluvia es (achu) extremo! —Dijo Ryōhei con su convicción de siempre.

—¡Te dije que te ibas a resfriar, Onii-chan! —Le regaño Kyōko al peliblanco.

—Perdón… pero (achu) entrenar de este modo es… (achu) ¡extremo! (achu) —Ryōhei seguía estornudando por el frio.

—Los hombres siempre serán gorilas sin cerebro—Dijo Hana a los hombres que estaban allí, aunque Takeshi solo sonrió como sabe hacerlo.

—Ma, ma… cálmense todos… vamos Ryōhei, yo te cubro—Takeshi fue con su paraguas hacia donde estaba Ryōhei, y lo tapo con la suya, empezando a caminar los dos en el mismo paraguas.

—Arigatō, Yamamoto—Le agradeció el peliblanco al pelinegro, el cual sonrió con carisma.

—¿Por qué tuve que regresarme con ustedes? ¡se supone que soy la mano derecha del Décimo e iba a estar esperándolo en su casa! —Dijo Hayato en cólera. Ya que una vez los dos chicos se habían separado, Hayato fue rápidamente a su casa, para luego de unos minutos saliera en dirección a la Mansión Vongola, fue con un paraguas ya que las nubes se estaban tiñendo de negro, se apresuró a ir rápido, para no tener complicaciones en el camino, pero no todo era como uno lo deseaba. Se topó con Takeshi que iba de regreso hacia la Escuela junto con Ryōhei a ver a su hermana y a su amiga que estaban allá, ya que Ryōhei se preocupó por su hermana, y Takeshi, el cual iba de camino hacia la casa de Naruto, decidió acompañarlo, y en el camino se encontraron con Hayato, que fue persuadido para unirse a ellos.

Pero ahora ya estaban regresando de la Escuela, para ir a la casa del rubio que estaba más cerca para no mojarse tanto.

—Ma, ma…—Takeshi estaba tratando de calmar al peliplata.

—¡Kyaaa! —Los chicos dejaron sus cosas de lado y atendieron a las dos chicas que soltaron ese grito.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pregunto un irritado Hayato.

—S-S-S-Sangre—Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, señalando al suelo, en donde pasaba por debajo de sus pies, sangre, pero que no se veía mucho por estar mezclado con el agua. Pero efectivamente era sangre lo de allí abajo.

—¡Que alguien se quedó con las chicas, yo iré a ver! —Dijo Takeshi, empezando a correr por esa calle, dejando su paraguas botado por allí.

—Eh, ¡a mí no me das ordenes! —Dijo Hayato, empezando a seguirlo por la espalda.

—¡Extremo! —Y Ryōhei también se fue corriendo.

—¡Hombres! —Dijo con ira Hana, al ver que se quedaron abandonadas en el lugar.

—¿Cre-Crees que paso algo malo? —Pregunto asustada Kyōko a su amiga.

—No lo sé—Dijo simplemente Hana, estaba asustada, si, lo estaba.

Ambas chicas del miedo de juntaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a donde se habían ido los tres chicos hace rato, no querían quedarse solas en este lugar.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre este FF, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo... y yo me despido diciendo...

 **¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!**


	7. OBJETIVO 7

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Renuncia a los personajes de Anime**

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a: Akira Amano.  
Y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: Familia Vongola.  
Personaje pensando: _"Uzumaki Naruto"  
_ Asunto importante: No, para nada

 **Generos**

Comedia, Sobrenatural, acción y muchos más.

* * *

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que se perdieron en el transcurso de la lectura.

* * *

 **Opening 1 KHR: SPLAY – Drawing Days**

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta**

Naruto está en frente de un bebe con esmoquin negro y un camaleón verde, que luego se transforma en una pistola, él bebe apunta el arma a Naruto.

 **Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita**

Naruto después del disparo cae al suelo, pero se levanta y toda su ropa se desprende, quedando solo en bóxer negros.

 **Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte**

Corre como nunca, con una flama amarilla en su frente, salta, para subir al cielo y caer con gracia.

 **Kowaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

Su flama se apaga, él sonríe. Un chico de cabello color plateado con dinamitas en sus manos, un chico pelinegro con un bate de Baseball, otro chico de cabello plateado corto empieza a dar golpes de boxeo al aire y, por último, un pelinegro con tonfas en ambos brazos, hacen su aparición.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

Unos guantes de color negro con detalles de color plata, prendidas en flama amarilla, aparecen en las manos de Naruto. El chico se queda mirando ambas manos.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Luego, Naruto está en su casa, viendo el como su Padre y Madre, celebran el cumpleaños de su gemela, olvidándose de él completamente.

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

Él bebe salta a los hombros de Naruto, el cual gira y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, él bebe solo sonreía viendo al cielo, luego ve a Naruto.

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

Naruto saluda a sus amigos, aparecen dos bebes más, un bebe de traje rojo y otro bebe con traje de vaca.

 **Subete wo tsukumikomu youna iro ni**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro espera a Naruto, detrás de él, sus amigos de su escuela, saludándolo con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos.

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

Él bebe de esmoquin negro aparece en un espacio rojo, luego el resto de los amigos de Naruto, luego el en frente de todos, sonriendo de forma cálida y abriendo la palma de sus manos, mostrando una flama amarillenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OBJETIVO 7**_

 _ **La bestia acecha – parte 3-3 (Final)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡UGH! ¡WAAA! —Naruto termino por ser estampado contra la pared, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, para luego escupir un montón de sangre de su boca. A su lado estaba Lambo, tirado de lado en el suelo.

—Que decepcionante enserio… creía que ibas a dar por lo menos algo de pelea… mira que sufrir solo por un estúpido niño… ¡que patético! —El tipo que quedaba estaba sumamente furioso, tanto que empezó a dar pisadas en las cotillas del rubio, haciendo que siga escupiendo mucha más sangre, manchando tanto su ropa como la calle.

—I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Idi-Idio-Idiota…—Naruto susurro un poco, susurro que el tipo si pudo escuchar, hacienda que los golpes hacia el cuerpo del rubio sean más fuertes y abruptos.

—Debo decir que me sorprendes… dejar fuera de combate a mis hombres, y lo mejor… ¡que te sigas burlando de mí! Hahahaha, en verdad eres alguien admirable…—El tipo dejo de golpearlo, para luego proceder a tomar la cabellera rubia con su mano derecha, jalándolo hacia el frente, haciendo que Naruto apriete los dientes por el dolor de que sus hebras de cabello sean jaladas con fuerza.

—N-N-No te cre-creas e-e-el duro—Naruto le dijo al tipo, el cual puso cara de loco y le sonrió al rubio, para luego proceder a hablar.

—Mmm, en verdad no queda nada de lo que una vez fuiste… Uzumaki Naruto—Dijo el tipo con burla y carcajeándose al ver el rostro sorprendido que puso el rubio.

—¿Co-Como...? —Pregunto suavemente.

—Ahh, ¿eres tonto o qué? Se supone que el tipo que nos contrató ya nos dio toda tu información, ¿acaso no puedes sacar conclusiones rápidamente? Conocemos todo sobre ti, bueno, casi todo… tienes muchas cosas que no se sabe… por eso eres aún más interesante de lo que alguna vez lo fuiste—Le dijo el tipo a Naruto, para luego tomar fuertemente el cabello del rubio, el cual reprimió un grito de dolor, para luego ser lanzando hacia el suelo de forma fuerte, haciendo que el lugar en donde cayó su cara, el agua se elevara del suelo, para luego seguir su rumbo trazado.

— _"Respira…"_ —Pensó Naruto con alegría, soltando lagrimas que se confunden con las gotas de lluvia.

Lambo estaba respirando, señal de que solo estaba inconsciente y no había dejado este mundo.

—Ahhh… mejor acabo matándote… no me gusta desperdiciar oportunidades como esta para reclamar mi infinita suma de dine-… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! —El tipo soltó un grito de puro dolor, para luego caer al suelo de forma inerte, no estaba muerto, no estaba inconsciente, estaba consciente y más que nunca, su mirada se posó en el culpable de este hecho.

No podía mover su cuerpo, todo estaba paralizado, solo sus ojos un poco se movían, con los cuales pudo ver a Naruto de pie, el cual estaba con su dedo índice estirado hacia el frente, justo en medio del torso del tipo, el cual por alguna razón ya no podía mover su cuerpo, no respondía para nada, respiraba, veía, escuchaba, pero su cuerpo estaba muerto.

—Me dirás… ¡guaa! Donde está el que los mando… ¡guaa! A por mí, su nombre, su localización… ¡guaa! ¡ahora! ¡guaa! —Naruto estaba ordenando al tipo que estaba en el suelo, soltando esferas de sangre que a cada rato salían de su boca, se acercó a donde estaba el tipo, pasando su dedo índice junto con su dedo medio, por la garganta del tipo, para luego hacer presión y que este empiece a mover los labios.

—¿¡Que me hiciste maldito!? —Rugió el hombre en el suelo.

—Paralice tu organismo… ¡guaa! ¡cof, cof, cof! No se moverá a menos que yo así lo quiera, ahora… si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en silla de ruedas, hablaras con la verdad—Le dijo fríamente el rubio, el hombre se tensó con escuchar aquello, esto no estaba en la información que se los había propinado, nada de esto estaba. ¿desde cuándo el rubio tenia ojos naranjas? ¡eso no estaba en la información, no lo estaba!

—S-S-Su base estaba a las afueras de Namimori, en el bosque… allí estaba una cueva que conduce hacia su base… ¡no conozco su nombre, lo juro! Solo que un tipo musculoso nos dijo que nos encargáramos de ti… pero logre escuchar un susurro; "Espero y el amo no se dé cuenta de que estoy rompiendo su palabra", eso quiere decir que el hombre no actúa por su cuenta, que hay alguien más aparte de él… pero el tipo desobedece sus órdenes… luego, en la cueva hay una puerta que te guiara hacia… la verdad, no lo sé… pero estoy seguro que te guiara hasta donde está su líder, su verdadero líder… ¡ya te dije todo lo que se… ahora suel-! —El tipo dejo de hablar, ya que había sido noqueado por el golpe en el cuello, por parte del rubio Vongola.

—Mmm… Na-Naruto… se-serán do-dos cajas de bo-bolluelos de pu-pulpo—Murmuro Lambo, con algo de dificultad, pero audible para que el rubio escuchara y sonriera de sobre manera, para luego soltar lágrimas de alegría y debes en cuando una tos cargada de sangre de su boca.

—Hehe, así será… La-Lambo—Dijo Naruto, fue a por Lambo, para luego empezar a caminar hacia quien sabe dónde, ya que esa calle no llevaba a su casa, ni a ningún lado que ya se conozca de Namimori.

 **En el mismo lugar de antes – 2 minutos después**

Hayato, junto con Yamamoto y Ryōhei, había llegado a escena, solo para ver a 6 tipos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, un montón de sangre que se iba dispersando por las gotas de lluvia.

—¡Eh, maldito despierta! —Hayato tomo el tipo inconsciente que estaba más cerca y lo empezó a zarandear de lado a lado, intentado que se despierte, pero este no se despertaba con nada, Hayato ya vio que no estaba muerto, ya que si respiraba.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? —Se preguntó Takeshi, con un semblante muy serio, algo raro de ver en él.

—Algo… sumamente… ¡serio! —Dijo Ryōhei, ya no con su "Extremo" de siempre.

—¡No nos dejen atrás de ese modo, trío de gorilas! —Chillo la recién llegada Hana, junto con una temerosa Kyōko, que abrazaba a Hana.

—¿Qu-Que paso aquí? —Pregunto Kyōko, viendo todo el lugar, ya sin mucha sangre, a los 6 tipos tirados por allá y, una maleta al lado derecho de la calle.

—Tal vez haya sido un enfrentamiento de bandas callejeras, o lo que haya pasado—Comento casualmente Takeshi.

—¿Kyōko, adonde vas? —Pregunto Hana, al ver que su amiga había dejado de abrazarla y fue a ver algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, ella también se acercó, al igual que los hombres que estaba allí, para poder saber que era lo que estaba tirado allí.

—¿Una maleta? —Pregunto Ryōhei, al ver el objeto que estaba en el suelo, ya todo mojado.

—¿Será del tipo aquel? —Pregunto Hayato, señalando al tipo que había zarandeado recientemente.

—E-E-Es de…—Kyōko, se llevó sus manos a la boca, ahogando un grito que amenazaba por salir de sus labios.

—¿¡Que sucede Kyōko!? —Pregunto aún más preocupada Hana, al ver la actitud de su amiga.

—E-E-E-E-Es de… Na-Naru-Naruto-kun—Soltó Kyōko.

Hayato apretó los puños, esto había pasado por su culpa ya que el, siendo la mano derecha del Décimo, había dejado que se enfrente a esos tipos.

Takeshi estaba enojado, Ryōhei tenía un semblante de furia en su rostro. Hana estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de su amiga, eso significaba que Dame-Naru había peleado, pero ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo? Kyōko estaba en shock, no podía creer que el sueño que había tenido haya sido algún tipo de premonición, tal vez si hubiera hablado con Naruto y explicado sobre ese sueño, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, pero no lo hizo, y al final termino de este modo.

—Na-Naruto… -kun—Kyōko termino por perder el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo, pero que fue rápidamente detenida por Hana y ayudada por Ryōhei, que la cargo estilo princesa.

—¡Vayamos a la casa del Décimo! Tal vez el este allí—Dijo Hayato, se sentía impotente ante este hecho que había pasado encima de él mismo, ya no podía verse a el mismo con la mano derecha del Décimo.

—¡Vamos rápido! —Takeshi tomo las maletas que habían sido traídas por Hana y Kyōko en un último momento, junto con la maleta con algo de sangre en el interior, para luego emprender el viaje rápido hacia la Mansión del rubio Vongola.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto.

Naruto estaba caminando solo por la calle principal del Namimori, no había muchas o ninguna persona caminando por los lares gracias a la lluvia, la cual se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Iba solo, ya que había dejado a Lambo con unos ancianos que él conocía muy bien; Sarutobi Hiruzen y su esposa, Biwako.

No les dio muchos detalles y solo les dijo que lo cuidaran por un lapso de tiempo corto. El anciano se preocupó por el estado del chico, estaba decaído y algo tambaleante, estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban casi muertos, pero se le hacía raro ver esos ojos naranjas, reprimiendo a esos ojos azules.

Naruto emprendió su camino hacia las afueras de Namimori, a donde ese tipo le había dicho.

Iba a pelear, estaba herido, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Mientras que estas heridas no lo maten, el seguiría hacia adelante sin que nadie lo detenga.

 **Mansión Vongola – Namimori**

—¡Reborn-san! ¿¡El Décimo se encuentra aquí!? —Grito Hayato ingresando de golpe a la sala de estar de la casa, asustando a las dos mujeres y niña que estaban en el interior; Nana, Haru e I-pin.

—¡Gokudera-san, no grites de ese modo! —Le dijo severamente Haru, al ver con la agresividad que había hablado el chico.

—¿Qué le sucedió a la chica? —Pregunto Nana, al ver el estado en el que estaba Kyōko.

—Esta desmayada, por favor deme un lugar en donde recostarla—Pidió Ryōhei a la mujer mayor del lugar.

—Aquí en el sofá estará bien por ahora—Le dijo Nana al peliblanco, el cual asintió con la cabeza y se encamino hacia donde estaba el sofá, recostando a Kyōko suavemente en el mueble.

Hana y Takeshi ingresaron luego, Hana cerrando la puerta para que el frío viento no ingresara. Era raro, ya que el viento hacía poco no era tan fuerte, ni mucho menos así de frío.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina, saliendo de allí un hombre pelinegro, vestido con un traje formal de color blanco, corbata roja y camisa negra.

Luego le siguió Bianki, haciendo que Hayato se debilitara, pero que se controlara lo más que podía. Finalmente, salió Reborn, algo serio al ver este alboroto que se había formado en la sala.

—Reborn-san… ¿el Décimo, esta aquí? —Pregunto Hayato débilmente al estar cerca de su hermana.

—No, debería haber llegado hace media hora atrás, ¿sucedió algo? —Le dijo Reborn al peliplata, para luego preguntarle por si algo había pasado.

Él bebe había estado ocupado hablando con Shamal, ya que finalmente tenían la localización del supuesto "malo" de esta historia.

—Encontramos la maleta de Naruto en la calle, cerca de 6 tipos, parecían una banda criminal… lo que sí sabemos es que Naruto estaba allí, pero ahora ya no—Le explico seriamente Takeshi al bebe Arcobaleno.

—Ahora que mencionan a Naruto-san… ¿alguien sabe dónde está Lambo-chan? —Hablo Haru, aclarando ese hecho que se les había pasado por alto, a excepción de los Hitman ya experimentados del lugar.

—Esto es malo—Murmuro Bianki, ya que si Naruto y Lambo no aparecían, significaba que esos dos habían estado involucrados en esa revuelta que menciono Takeshi.

—Efectivamente… Shamal, Bianki… nos vamos—Les informo Reborn a Shamal y Bianki, los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza de manera seria. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida de la casa.

—¿Adónde vas Reborn-chan? ¡Afuera está haciendo frío! —Le dijo Haru al bebe, preocupada por la salud de este.

—… Quédense adentro, regresaremos más tarde—Fue lo último que dijo Reborn, para luego salir hacia afuera y finalmente cerrar la puerta de manera suave.

Nadie podía decir nada, Haru estaba preocupada por el estado de Reborn, Hana y Nana estaban cuidando de Kyōko, Ryōhei estaba arrimado a la pared, estaba pensativo. Takeshi estaba de igual forma, Hayato estaba de rodillas en el suelo, aguantándose el dolor de estómago que lo estaba atacando. I-pin no decía nada, ya que este asunto no le concernía, casi no la concernía a ella.

 **Con Naruto**

—¿Crees que eso fue mi culpa? ¿¡crees que así fue!? ¿¡que yo tengo la culpa de que tu hija este en el hospital!? ¡Yo no eh tenido nada que ver con ese hecho! ¡nada! —Grito eufórico Naruto.

Una vez había llegado a la posición a donde el tipo de hace rato le había dicho, se topó con la cueva y solo ingreso.

Camino por unos dos minutos, para finalmente llegar a un espacio abierto en esa cueva, en donde estaba un sillón para un individuo, el cual estaba tomando algo de vino en una copa de vidrio, el cuerpo del hombre era iluminado por una lámpara que estaba al lado suyo, no dejaba ver su rostro, solo que tenía puesta una ropa de algún ejército o algo. A la espalda de este, estaba una puerta metálica.

El hombre del sillón le empezó a hablar diciendo que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ver al chico que había enviado a su hija al hospital, solo por el simple hecho de que dejo de pelear y dejo que sus ganancias se fueran abajo, dejándolo sin dinero y dejando sin tratamiento a su hija.

Naruto había gritado de forma enojada, furiosa y molesta. Este hombre lo estaba culpando de algo que no había hecho, ¡ni siquiera le pagaban para que vaya a pelear! Solo lo hacía por aburrimiento y desquitar su ira con esos peleadores que a cada rato venían, pero desde que él había empezado a ganar fama en esos meses, habían dejado de venir, en su lugar venían débiles y uno que otro que si le daba pelea.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Todo esto es tu culpa, sino hubieras abandonado las peleas, mi hija aun seguiría en tratamiento y no como ahora… ¡está cerca de la muerte! —Le grito el hombre con furia, lanzando su copa al suelo y levantándose rápidamente para poder atacar al chico rubio.

—¡No lo tengo! Prácticamente tú te aprovechabas de los jóvenes que iban a ver esas peleas… ¿¡acaso no podías encontrar un trabajo estable!? ¿¡acaso no podías trabajar!? —Naruto ahora le grito, cargado de furia, también se abalanzo hacia el hombre, no le importaba si a cada rato salía sangre de su boca y caía al suelo, no le importaba que el hombre fuera 16 años mayor que él, no le importaba nada.

Naruto fue el primero en recibir el primer golpe que lo lanzo hacia el suelo, luego de haber volado literalmente por el aire, cayendo al suelo y escupiendo mucha más sangre, su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba, estaba por caer al suelo y ya no volver a despertar, pero él no quería desmayarse ahora mismo.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Le grito el hombre, empezando a correr en dirección a donde estaba el cuerpo moribundo del rubio.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! —Le grito el rubio con ira, se levantó como pudo, sus ojos seguían siendo ese naranja fuerte, pero ahora era algo más oscuro que brillante.

Naruto hizo una barrida con su pierna derecha una vez estaba cerca del hombre, el cual pudo esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás, para luego ir hacia adelante contra el rubio. Naruto y el hombre desconocido se propinaban duros golpes, los de Naruto eran rápidos y certeros, estos golpes dañaban al hombre de forma interna. Los golpes del hombre eran cargados con una fuerza digna de un adulto idiota, el hombre golpeaba más en las costillas del rubio. Ya que ambos eran altos, el hombre de unos 1.80 de alto y Naruto de unos 1.70, ambos se daban golpes sumamente fuertes, Naruto golpeaba y oprimía cerca del corazón del hombre, haciendo que este también empiece a botar sangre de su boca, pero no era nada comparado con el estado de Naruto. El hombre le dio un Uppercut, en la mandíbula del muchacho, haciendo que este se eleve dos metros del suelo, para caer al suelo de manera lenta, pero el hombre no acabo allí, ya que dio una patada al aire, justamente en donde estaba cayendo Naruto, de manera vertical, patada que conecto en su columna vertebral y que…

 **CRACK, CRASK, CRACK…**

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Naruto soltó un desgarrador grito, había vivido en carne propia el cómo te rompen los huesos de tu columna, del hueso que te permitía ponerte recto cuando más lo necesitabas.

Cayo al suelo abruptamente, una vez haya terminado de volar por el aire por segunda vez en ese lugar, para caer al suelo rocoso de boca abajo, dejando que sangre salga de su boca, como si de una cascada se tratase. Sus ojos antes naranjas, habían regresado a ser sus ojos azules de siempre, solo que estos estaban opacos, estaban muertos.

—Te lo dije… ¡tú tienes la culpa! —Grito el hombre con aun más rabia, pero eso había sido lo que colmó la paciencia de Naruto en ese momento.

El chico había empezado a levantarse como podía, una vez haya pasado eso, levanto su rostro que daba al suelo, para que el hombre se extrañe al ver de nuevo esos ojos naranjas, solo que ahora en la frente del rubio, estaba una flama de color naranja moviéndose furiosamente, estaba ardiendo, el rostro del rubio era serio, pero se podía ver la ira en sus ojos, que ahora eran fríos como si de un tempano de hielo se tratase.

—Deja de culparme por una mala decisión que tu tomaste… si tu fueras un buen padre, si te preocuparas por tu hija, hubieras buscado un trabajo respetable y estable, pero hiciste todo lo contrario, no buscaste trabajo y solo decidiste aprovecharte de los que creías conveniente… no te mereces que te llames padre… ahora… arrepiéntete de tus errores y tienes que enmendarte ente ellos—Dijo el rubio de forma seria, para que, en un parpadeo, ya esté en frente del hombre.

El rubio estaba extendiendo su dedo índice al frente, justo en la frente del hombre, para que este, sin saber lo que paso, perdió toda la conciencia en ese momento y sintiera como sus recuerdos eran borrados en ese preciso instante, para finalmente terminara desmayado y cayera al suelo de manera fuerte, levantando algo de polvo.

Y no fue el único cuerpo que se había desplomado como si de un cadáver se tratase, el cuerpo del rubio ya no pudo más y también termino por caerse al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Pero su cuerpo ya no estaba pálido, ya no le dolía su columna, ya no le dolían sus costillas.

La sangre que escurría de su boca dejo de salir, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser sus azules de siempre, pero estaba vez con ese brillo de siempre, la flama naranja había desaparecido de su frente.

—Miguel, cuando llegara Gōrudenfu-… ¿Qué paso aquí? —Un chico de unos 12 años de edad, había salido de la puerta metálica, ingresando al espacio en donde estaba el hombre conocido como Miguel.

El cabello del chico era de un raro color, amarillo, rasgos negros, morados, azules, rosas, rojos y verdes. Sus ojos son de un color morado, mide alrededor de unos 1.30 de alto, contextura delgada, pero firme. Lleva un kimono de color negro, con los filos de color naranja, en su cintura cuelgan unos guantes rojos de boxeo.

—Alto allí—Hablo una voz de un bebe, el chico por inercia llevo las manos al aire en señal de rendición y empezó a sudar a mares por ver a un bebe, cargando un arma de color verde, pero se veía muy real. Estaba acompañado de un hombre que tenía un portafolio y una mujer que giraba en sus manos unas tortas de color morada claro.

—¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro! ¡cuando llegue aquí ellos ya estaban así! ¡esperen! ¿¡ese no es Gōrudenfurasshu!? ¡es mi ídolo! —Al chico no le importo que lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma, el solo corrió a ver al chico rubio que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Matías Gregorian… fan absoluto de Uzumaki Naruto, alias; Gōrudenfurasshu… edad, 12 años… chico obsesionado con conocer a su ídolo de peleas callejeras… niño rico, padres ricos, empresas por doquier… y muchas cosas más—Dijo Shamal en voz alta para que lo escuchen, bueno, los que estaban aun de pie y conscientes de lo que pasaba por el alrededor.

Reborn solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación, este chico tenía que aprender a escoger a sus "caza recompensas", ya que estos solo le traían problemas a él, aunque el progreso de Naruto fue bueno en todo este tiempo, tal vez por aquello si debía agradecer a este chico fan de Naruto.

Al final solo había resultado ser todo un fraude, el chico pelicolor-múltiple, solo quería conocer a Naruto, al que siempre había admirado al ver sus peleas callejeras, ya que como vivía en Namimori en ese tiempo, él se escapaba e iba a ver esas peleas, allí fue cuando vio al más rápido de todos, acabando con sus enemigos de manera brutal y rápida, en verdad quería conocerlo en persona. Solo había ido 5 veces a esas peleas, en esas 5 veces Naruto participaba, pero en la sexta ya dejo de aparecer, no aparecía por ningún lado, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Una vez el chico pelicolor-múltiple se haya ido con sus padres a otros países, ya había pasado un año, luego regresaron a Namimori a pasar un rato de vacaciones, allí él se decidió a investigar, fue cuando encontró un parentesco; Uzumaki Naruto.

Mismo cabello, mismas facciones, pero el carácter era diferente, ya no era creído y orgulloso, ahora era miedoso y cobarde, pero eso no le restaba puntos, él estaba seguro que él era su ídolo de peleas y así lo fue, él era Gōrudenfurasshu.

Contrato al primero que se le vino a la mente, alguien que decía que lo conocía y que era culpable de algo.

Claramente Matías no era tonto, sabía que el tipo mentía, porque estaba loco de la cabeza, había investigado un poco sobre él, encontrando que resulto ser que se había vuelto loco luego de un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo severos traumas y contusiones en su cerebro, pero no le importo mucho, confiaba en las habilidades de su ídolo, sabía que ganaría fuera lo que fuera.

Construyo su escondite en donde se supervisaba los movimientos que hacia el rubio, pero no podía seguirlo a nada más, sabía que se cambió de casa, pero no sabía la razón, no sabía quién era ese bebe y todas las personas que vivían en esa casa lujosa. Conocía a los amigos que iban a esa casa; Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryōhei, Sasagawa Kyōko y demás.

Pero del resto no obtenía información, eso era muy raro.

Matías empezó a tener sueño repentinamente, y había caído al suelo, ya dormido.

—Buen trabajo, Shamal—Le dijo Reborn a Shamal, el cual solo cerro su portafolio de manera suave, para luego asentir con la cabeza a lo dicho por él bebe.

—Daría muchos problemas en este caso—Dijo Shamal, rascándose la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento.

—Típico de ti, Shamal—Dijo ahora Bianki, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh, me alagas Bianki-chan! —Shamal se puso en modo casanova y empezó a seguir a Bianki para poder besarla, la cual también empezó a correr para que eso no pasara, pero se cansó y le lanzo un Poison Cooking en pleno rostro del hombre, cayendo inconsciente al suelo inmediatamente.

Bianki, una vez pasado eso, se acercó a donde estaba Reborn, aun viendo los tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo, pero más el cuerpo de Naruto.

—¿Qué crees que haya sido ese arranque de poder, Reborn? —Le pregunto Bianki de forma seria al bebe.

—La Voluntad de Primo—Fue lo único que dijo Reborn, caminando hacia el cuerpo del chico rubio especialmente, para ver si tenía alguna herida para curarlo con sus Llamas del Sol.

 **Salto en el tiempo – Mansión Vongola – 2 horas después**

Siendo ya las 4 de la tarde, nada se sabía de Reborn y los otros dos que se fueron con él a quien sabe dónde.

Hayato seguía lamentándose por ser la peor persona en ser la mano derecha del Décimo, en verdad él no se merecía obtener ese título ante nada, sabiendo que no cumple con ese papel a la perfección.

Todos los que estaban en la Mansión Vongola, estaban en la sala de estar, bebiendo algo de té verde para calmar el ambiente. Kyōko había despertado de forma sobresaltada, esperando a que le dijeran que lo vio solo había sido otra pesadilla mal pasada, pero no, eso no era verdad.

La lluvia caía de manera tenue ahora, no como hace dos horas atrás, que parecía una calamidad allá afuera.

—Estoy en casa—Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para ver a la voz que había resonado en el lugar.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, más Hayato que los otros, en la puerta de entrada estaba Naruto, todo empapado de agua, a su lado estaba Lambo, comiendo una caja de bolluelos de pulpo, luego ingresaron Reborn y Bianki. Shamal ya había termino en Namimori sus cosas, así que decidió regresar a Italia a hacer sus cosas de casanova y otros asuntos más importantes.

—Lo encontramos cerca del parque, con Lambo pidiéndole que le compre un montón de cajas de bolluelos de pulpo—Explico Bianki, mintiendo en todo su derecho.

—¡Hahaha, y están ricas! —Sonrió con carisma él bebe vaca, comiendo más de los bolluelos que quedaban en la caja.

—¡Pe-Pero me dejaste sin dinero! —Naruto se puso a llorar estilo anime, alzando sus bolsillos del pantalón, para que vean que estaba todo vacío. ¡Espera! Una mosca había salido del bolsillo, ahora sí, ya estaba vacía.

—Absténganse de hacer esas cosas para la otra vez… miren como preocuparon al resto—Les reprocho Reborn, de forma seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Perdón chicos, Reborn… es que cuando estaba de camino a casa… Lambo me pidió que le comprara sus bolluelos y accidentalmente en la carrera deje caer mi maleta, intente regresar por ella, pero Lambo no me dejaba en paz para nada… (Suspiro) Lamento si los preocupe, chicos—Se disculpó el chico, claro, mintiendo también en todo su derecho.

Lambo estaba fresco con sus cajas de bolluelos, todo bien para él, todo bien para el resto que estaban con él.

—¡Décimo/Naruto-kun/Dame-Naru/Naruto! —Dijeron todos los chicos de forma ruidosa.

Hayato ya estaba llorando y pidiendo disculpas por la incompetencia de parte suya, los otros estaban contentos de que nada malo le haya pasado al rubio. Kyōko suspiro de alegría, ya que Naruto no estaba involucrado en esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Reborn tuvo un recuerdo tenue; "El no solo tiene la llama más fuerte, sino también… la Voluntad del Primer Vongola, de Vongola Primo", eso había escuchado decir por parte del Jefe Externo, Jefe de CEDEF.

—" _Vongola Primo y Vongola Décimo… no solo comparten las mismas similitudes, tanto de forma física, como también de carácter… hehe, presiento que Naruto traerá nuevamente a Vongola, a su antigua gloria"_ —Pensó Reborn, con una sonrisa y sujetando el filo de su sombrero con su mano derecha.

Naruto era regañado por Haru, I-pin y Nana, por venir de esa forma y tardar tanto en llegar a casa, ya que en verdad las tenían muy preocupadas, incluso al bebe de traje rojo, la cual regañaba más a Lambo que a Naruto. Takeshi solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus nuevos amigos. Ryōhei solo gritaba su clásico "Extremo" de siempre. Hayato se tumbó al suelo por el dolor de estómago. Kyōko estaba bien consigo misma, quería hablar con Naruto, pero tenía algo de miedo y nervios, algo muy raro en ella. Hana solo murmuraba algo de "Típico de los hombres". Bianki ayudaba a su hermanastro a que se levantara del suelo para que se recuperara. Lambo se burlaba de Naruto y de I-pin.

La Familia de Vongola Décimo, estaba creciendo al ritmo deseado.

 **Con Miguel**

El hombre se había recuperado de su trauma gracias a Naruto y su intervención en su cerebro. El recordó que no pertenecía a Japón, sino a Groenlandia, en donde tenía una familia, pero que hace un año había sido reportado como extraviado, pero él se ocultaba porque creía que lo iba a capturar, ya que como estaba loco, eso era un problema.

Matías le había pagado lo que había prometido; 1.000.000 de dólares había recibido por parte del chico, alegrando al hombre que se fue sin ninguna queja a su lugar de origen, con su familia, con su esposa y con su, hija.

 **Con Matías**

—¡AL FIN, UN AUTÓGRAFO DEL MÁS GRANDE! ¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI! —Matías estaba gritando en el avión privado, en el cual se estaba yendo de Japón, hacia otros países, junto con sus padres, los cuales solo estaban conversando entre ellos sobre los planes a futuro de su hijo y de las muchas compañías que tenía que cuidar cuando ellos ya no estén.

Pero, mientras estén con vida, harían lo mejor para su hijo y su futuro, ya que, eso hacen los padres.

Luchan por un mejor futuro para sus hijos, para todos sus hijos.

 **En Namimori – Casa Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Al menos se habían regresado a casa para asearse y llevar algo de ropa para Hikari, ya que se había puesto mejor que antes, parecía un milagro del mismo cielo.

Pero, Kushina, sintió una punzada en su pecho, específicamente en su corazón. Sentía que había perdido algo, a alguien, a una persona que se parecía mucho a su esposo Minato.

— _"Naruto"_ —Pensó la mujer pelirroja, abriendo sus ojos como platos, ya que se había acordado de su hijo, de su otro hijo.

 **Mansión Vongola**

—Naruto… nos iremos de viaje a Italia—Dijo Reborn de forma seria, pero con esa típica sonrisa suya.

—¿¡EHHHHH~!? —Naruto solo pudo pronuncias aquello.

Y no solo el, sino todos los que estaban en la sala.

.

.

.

 **Corte… y fuera…**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios sobre este FF, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo... y yo me despido diciendo...

 **¡Arrivederci e alla prossima!**


End file.
